


In My Arms, You'll Find Comfort

by thinking1bee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Vampire Lena Luthor, sicknesses involving blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking1bee/pseuds/thinking1bee
Summary: Kara Danvers is an aspiring reporter/super hero who does everything in her power to protect National City. She's pretty good at her job until she's given a new assignment: write a piece on Lena Luthor, the CEO of newly established L-Corp. Upon first meetings, they establish a pretty positive relationship, until things start turning dangerous for the inhabitants of the city, and for Kara and Lena. It's up to them to figure out what's going on before it's too late.AKA Lena is an Irish vampire and Kara can't get enough of her.





	1. And I Swear, She Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This is the first chapter in a series where Lena is a vampire. This is fictitious in nature and is not intended to cause offense to anyone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Kara is convinced that Cat wants her to have a heart attack. She really wants her to keel over and cease to exist. Kara was used to small tasks: small journalism jobs, errand running, research, even the occasional coffee run. But this? This was too much on her nerves. Cat wanted her to do an investigative piece on Lena Luthor, a mysterious CEO who established L-Corp in National City. Kara could feel her blood thundering through her veins. She was apprehensive about this job. She hasn't met a Luthor before and she actually wanted to keep that way. Any information she had on a Luthor was provided to her by Clark and his rival with Lex. The last thing she wanted to deal with was another psychotic Luthor with too much time and too much money on their hands. The city had just finished cleaning up the fallout from Astra and her Myriad plan. 

Kara stood outside of L-corp, the sunshine beaming down on her and invigorating her with strength. L-Corp was a pretty impressive building if Kara had to admit. It was perhaps 60 stories high and seemed to be made of glass. Kara lowered her glasses and used her x-ray vision to examine the building.

"Good infrastructure," she mumbles to herself. 

Other than the striking appearance of the building, there were no other signs to tell Kara that she was at L-Corp. If it weren't for the address given to her, she would have thought that she was at the wrong place. She could see people bustling from within, all of them scrambling to do things quickly and efficiently. A frown settled on Kara's face as she put her glasses back on her face. Admittedly, Kara was nervous because she didn't know what to expect. She took a few deep breaths, smoothed her hair, and retrieved her notepad and pen from her purse. With her back straight, and what she hoped feigned confidence, Kara walked inside.

"Um hi, I'm Kara Danvers and I'm with Catco. I'm here to do an interview on Lena Luthor," Kara says as she talks to the woman at the front desk. The woman smiles warmly at her as she presses a button on the office phone.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor. There is a Kara Danvers here to see you."

There isn't an answer, only a single solitary beep. The receptionist looks at Kara and points to the elevator.

"She's expecting you. Take that elevator to the top floor."

"Thank you," Kara says as she follows her directions.

When Kara gets to the top floor and finds the office, she notes on how expensive everything is, it borderline being ostentatious. Everything is an immaculate white; the chairs, the tables, the couch, and the carpet. The only thing that wasn't, were the curtains, which were black. Sunlight spilled into the office from the partially drawn curtains and it highlighted everything in its path. Even the dust seem to sparkle from the sun's effects. 

"Please come in," a soft voice says.

Kara turned and saw the woman sitting at a glass desk and her heart almost stopped beating. The woman was beautiful. Beautiful actually didn't seem like the right adjective, more like ethereal and exquisite. Kara was having a hard time racking her brain for the right description since all her thought processes came to an abrupt halt. The woman's dark brown hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Her skin was perfect and free of any blemishes, with exception of the single freckle on her neck. Her lips were curled into a warm and inviting smile. When Kara looked into her eyes, she held her breath. Oh god, her eyes. There were no words but if Kara had to describe them she was say that they were the most beautiful green she had every seen. It was like her eyes were somehow made from both jade and diamond and then seemed to hold a piece of the sun within them. They were bright but also seem to hint at something else Kara couldn't describe. 

"Welcome Ms. Danvers," she says as she stands up in one graceful movement and opens the curtains all the way. Kara almost had to stop the urge from snickering in incredulousness. In the sunlight, she looked like a goddess. 

"Sorry for how dark it is in here. Too much light hurts my eyes and the white furniture doesn’t help much."

Kara ran sweaty palm through her hair.

"A-actually uh it's not really a problem. I don't mean like a _PROBLEM_ problem, I meant that it's completely fine. This isn't my office or anything. I meant to say that this is your office and all and it's your decision on how much light is in here. I don't have an opinion on it."

As Kara rambled on, Lena's smile grew wider and she shifted in her seat. Her movement grabbed Kara's attention and she stopped talking. She took a deep breath and licked her chapped lips.

"Hi I'm Kara Danvers," Kara says in an attempt to introduce herself and to distract from her increasing mortification.

"I know," Lena replies between chuckles. "Shall we get to business then?" She motioned to a chair in front of her desk.

Kara's cheeks grow hot from embarrassment and she takes the seat. She places the notepad and pen on her lap as she tried to get comfortable.  

"Thank you for your time," Kara says lamely as she offers her hand for a handshake. Lena shakes her hand and sits back down, smoothing her black dress as she does so.

"Of course, Ms. Danvers."

Kara looks at her and smiles. "Please, call me Kara."

"Then you must call me Lena," Lena says back, her eyes shine warmly. 

"Okay, right to it then. What inspired you to establish L-Corp?"

Lena leans on desk and rests her chin on her hands. "When you hear the word Luthor, what do you think of? Most people think of Lex and automatically assume the worst. I want people to know that there is a good Luthor. I want to show them that we are capable of more than just destruction. With this building, I want to accomplish much more and luckily for me, there's so much to be done."

Kara writes down notes in her pad. "What are some of the things you would like to accomplish?"

"Hmmmmm, it's not something I've decided on just yet. Perhaps discovering new technology to help those that are disabled? Maybe finding cures to diseases? Finding solutions to environmental matters? The sky's the limit."

"So are you going to focus mainly on humanitarian and environmental services?"

Lena smiled, her teeth glittered in the light. "My only focus is to provide help wherever it is needed. If you wish to categorize it as humanitarian and environmental, so be it."

Kara began to relax as she conducted her interview on Lena. She got the sense that Lena was sincere in her endeavors. She wanted to help and she wanted to make a difference. She wanted to become more than just the tarnished Luthor name. Kara hoped that she would be true to what she said. She would hate it if she were to become another villain.  

Kara asked her about her life, where she came from, and what inspired her to come to National City. Her answers surprised her.

"I came to National City after I learned about what happened with Myriad. Well, that's not the only reason. While I want to rebuild the Luthor name, starting at Metropolis would be suicide. People would judge me before they even knew me. I figured, why not here? Also I hope Supergirl won't see me as a threat. If anything, I hope to get a chance to work with her."

Kara stopped writing and looked at Lena. Kara could feel her heartbeat start to accelerate again , but this time it wasn't from nervousness. Something else entirely was blossoming inside her and if Kara wasn't mistaken, it almost felt like attraction. Attraction to this beautiful woman sitting in front of her. Kara cleared her throat.

"Well Lena, there's always something going on here. I'm certain you will get the chance." Lena chuckled at her comment. Kara began to pack up her things. 

"Out of time already? Where did the time go?" Lena says as she looks at the setting sun. 

"Time flies when you're having fun," Kara says in an attempt to be funny. Lena laughs and Kara wished that the sound would never stop, but it did. Lena gets up and escorts Kara to the door. 

"If you need anything else, don't be afraid to come back and ask," she offers to Kara. 

"Thank you, Lena. It has truly been a pleasure." 

Kara leaves and was down the hallway near the elevators when Lena's voice stops her.

"Um Kara? Would you mind accompanying me to a business gala? It's something I have to attend and I know it will be boring. I could use some of your company."

Kara raised her eyebrows in shock. "You want me to go with you???" 

Lena smiled. "If you say yes, then that would be the goal." 

Kara faltered and her thoughts became a jumbled mess. Did Lena just ask me out? But it's not a date, right? Unless maybe it is? What if she wants it to be? Oh my god, what if Lena Luthor is asking me out on a date? What do I do? What do I say?

In the midst of her disordered thoughts, Lena cleared her throat. It was then that Kara realized that she still hadn't given her a response. Kara took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind.

"Yes I would like that very much," she says quietly, partly from nervousness.

"It's a date then." With that, Lena walked back into her office and gently closed the door. Kara spent her walk out of the building in a state of disbelief. As a matter of fact, she spent the rest of the day in a daze. She doesn't even remember answering any of Cat's questions. She walked in, told Cat that she would right the piece, and then left. She would fly home but opted to take the taxi instead. She wanted to use the time to digest the events for today. She would be in denial if she said that she wasn't attracted to Lena. There was something about her, and it wasn't just her looks. She had a beautiful personality. Maybe there was no harm in getting to know her? 

When Kara got home, she took a shower and scarfed down pizza and pot stickers. She was actually surprised that there was nothing happening in the city. Today could possibly be a day off. There was a knock at the door and with a quick glance, Kara saw that it was Alex. 

"Come in!"

Alex walks in and hands her a box of donuts, and Kara can't help but jump up and down in excitement.

"So how was your day?" Alex asks.

"It was weird," Kara says with a mouthful of donut. "I met Lena Luthor today. At first, I wasn't sure, but as we talked, she was a really down to earth. She seems really genuine and determined to be more than Lex and his actions."

As Kara talked about Lena, Alex's smile grew wider and wider.

"Okay what's with the smile??" Kara asked tentatively.

"Just listening to you describe her, it almost sounds like you have a crush."

Kara scoffed. "Me a crush??? No way!!!!"

"Mmhmm."

"Seriously I do not have a crush."

"Yeah, okay. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Kara looked at her donut, afraid to see Alex's expression. "I have a function to go to...with Lena."

Alex starts laughing and Kara throws the couch pillow at her.

"It's not a date!!!"

"I never said it was," Alex says between bouts of laughter.

"Well anyway you have to help me choose a dress."

"Oh god we will be here all night," Alex said, teasingly. That earned her a playful punch. 


	2. When the Sun Met the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attends the gala with Lena and she has to admit, she's very beautiful. Things are going well until the gala is under attack. It seems Kara has much more to learn about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. Thank you for all of the kudos. I didn't expect people to read this so soon. Here's the next chapter. I figured I'd get it up while I have the time. 
> 
> This story is fictitious in nature and is not meant to offend anyone. I hope you enjoy!

Alex had convinced Kara to wear an immaculate, ruby red dress. One side had a long sleeve while the other side was a shoulder strap, showing off Kara's flawless skin. The dress was floor length with two layers: a red slip and a red sheer. The sheer was decorated with light, red glitter and red, velvet roses. Alex curled Kara's hair and let it hang down in curls. Kara did her own make up, opting for something moderate since her dress already filled the fancy department. The dress hugged her like a second skin and she prayed that she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt in it. She was more of the "behind the scenes" kind of gal and this dress would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

She ran her hands down the dress for what felt like the millionth time. "How do I look??"

By this time, Alex had her head resting in her hand. Her other hand was drumming on the table in mild annoyance. "For the last time Kara, you look fine." Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If you 'smooth' that dress off anymore, you'll take the roses right off."

Kara frowned in displeasure and ignored her. She didn't know why she really cared so much. This wasn't a date, even though when she left Lena's office, Lena had said it was. Kara just passed it off as her trying to be funny. Kara grabs her things.

"Okay I'm out of here," she says as she leaves.

 

*****************************************

The gala was absolutely stunning. She had never been to one before and now, she could see why. This was definitely a 'suit and tie' kind of occasion and she thanked Rao that Alex had been the one to dress her instead of making the decision herself. The building was decorated with crystal chandeliers and artwork. Kara was sure that the floor was marble and the columns that reached from the ceiling to the floor were alabaster. Televisions lined the wall and showcased different channels. 

"What did I just sign myself up for?" Kara muttered to herself. 

"Hopefully nothing you can't handle," a voice behind her says. Kara instantly knew who that voice belonged to and when she turned around, she was relieved and happy to see Lena. Kara's mouth gaped open when she saw what she was wearing.

Lena wore another black dress, however, this one put the other one to shame. The neckline was plunged to her cleavage, which put her chest on modest display and Kara couldn't help but stare at them amorously. The dress hugged her shoulders before hanging loosely around her mid section. It came to an end above her knees, where the dress clung to her skin and showed off her shapely legs. Kara could feel giddiness swirling from within her and almost spill out in giggles, but instead she took a deep breath and smiled. So much of her smooth, flawless skin was on display and Kara would have paid good money to touch it, if just once. Kara caught a glance of Lena eyeing her up and down and when she looked into her eyes, she saw an almost seductive, and if Kara wasn't mistaken, a predatory look grace Lena's face. Kara instantly felt heat blossom her cheeks and kiss her neck. 

"Well don't you look good enough to eat," Lena says flirtatiously to her and Kara couldn't help but look down and smile. She had to admit though, the look in her eyes unnerved her. Lena looked at her the way Kara looked at pot stickers.

Lena walked to her and stood by her side. "Thank you for attending this today."

Kara smiled. "I'll have to admit, I was surprised when you asked. Why me?"

"Despite how they look, these events can be boring. It's nothing but bureaucrats, philanthropists, and scientists bragging about how their idea will change the world more than the others. On top of that, I would like to get to know you."

Kara's smile grew. "I would like that--"

"Lena!!!!" a voice booms jubilantly, cutting Kara off. A man in an expensive tuxedo walked up to Lena, a glass of champagne in his hand. 

Lena looks Kara in her eyes. "Excuse me for one second. This won't take too long," Lena whispers as she steps from Kara's side to entertain the man. 

Their chatter eventually blended in with the hundreds of other voices in the gala and Kara used the time to look at Lena. Kara actually couldn't believe that Lena wanted her to be here with her. She knew that Lena had access to other people but she couldn't help but feel flattered that it was her that Lena chose. Curiosity won over better judgment and Kara used her heightened senses to get a feel for the atmosphere. Everyone here was having a good time. The smell of perspiration, mixed in with cologne and perfume, saturated the air. Body heat seemed to cover Kara like a second blanket but she couldn't help but feel a draft. Her eyebrows rose in confusion and she turned around to see where it was coming from. When she saw Lena's form, a frown formed on her face. Kara inconspicuously moved closer to her and closed her eyes to focused. 

It wasn't a draft that she felt, it was a complete lack of heat emanating from Lena. It was almost like walking in an area where the heat didn't reach. This wasn't something that Kara noticed before, even when being in such close proximity to Lena yesterday. But then again, she really wasn't paying attention. She was so nervous about the job that it occupied all of her attention. She found it more work to focus her powers if anything, thanks to the years of practice pretending to be human. 

Kara was deep in thought, and was contemplating taking her glasses off to get a closer look at Lena, when a cool hand touched her shoulder. She flinched and whirled around. Lena was standing right behind her, concern on her face. When Kara looked at her hand, Lena tentatively lowered it back to her side and cleared her throat. No it wasn't Kara's imagination. There was something off about Lena Luthor. 

"Are you okay? You seemed worried about something."

Kara nodded her head and smiled, though it wasn't quite genuine. "Yeah, no I'm fine. I promise." Lena gave her a skeptical look but dropped the subject. Kara made a mental note to investigate the matter further. The evening trudged along without anymore interruptions. Lena introduced Kara to various people, some of which Kara wouldn't remember. For the most part, Kara smiled and talked to Lena all night. As the evening started to wrap up and people were going home, Lena turned towards Kara and smiled. 

"Well it looks like the night is almost over," she says. Kara nods and rubs her own exposed shoulder. 

"Thank you for inviting me," she says sincerely. "I had fun."

"Really? I seriously doubt that. I had a hard enough time pretending to enjoy this," Lena says. Kara laughed and Lena smiled at her. Lena was about to say something else when a noise interrupted her. The sound of static filled the air as it was projected from the televisions. People's raucous conversations dimmed to confused murmurs. The static grew deafening before being replaced by an eerie silence. On the screens, a floating computer generated mask appeared. A disembodied voice, most likely distorted using a voice modulator, spoke from the mask.

"Strife. War. Disease. These are the things that have plagued human history, and yet we are complacent about the effects that they have on our future. Most of us are mindless to the influence of greedy diplomats that seek to serve themselves instead of the people," the disembodied voice states.

"What's going on?" Lena whispers to Kara. Kara just shrugs her shoulders.

"When will we have the right to think for ourselves? When will we make the decisions that are right for not only our future, but for the future of our children. Some of you have already taken to the streets to worship an alien in the guise of a super hero. And now, on this very night, you celebrate the success of greedy scientists, one of which is a monster ready to leech from you the moment you let your guard down."

Beside her, Kara saw Lena stiffen and was about to comfort her when the voice spoke again. 

"These may look like people, but rest assured, they are not human. Trust in us to filter these blights of nature from within our society. Trust us to defend you from any threat, whether domestic or international. Trust in us to protect the people. We. Are. CADMUS!"

It's final words echoed throughout the building. Kara looked around and saw that everyone looked as confused as as she did, with the exception of Lena. Lena's eyes were wide in terror. Her breaths came out in shallow pants and her fists were balled into tight fists.

"I think we all should leave-" her words were interrupted by an explosion. Screams filled the air as TVs and chandeliers plunged to the ground and shattered on the floors. 

In an instant, people were on the ground, covering their heads with their hands. Sounds of popping were mixed with the screams and it wasn't until someone fell to the ground in pain, that Kara realized that they were being shot at. Lena and Kara looked at each other, anger replacing terror on Lena's face, and determination showing on Kara's face. Lena was about to reach for Kara so they could escape, when bullets were sprayed in their direction. Lena cried out in pain as one bullet hit her shoulder and another grazed her neck. She clutched her neck as blood started to pool on the marble floor, staining it crimson. Kara's eyes grew wide and in an instant she was next to her. She ripped the sleeve off of her dress and used it to apply pressure to her wound. Lena gasped in pain. 

"This will staunch the bleeding. I can go and get help," Kara yells over the sounds of mayhem happening around them. Lena nodded her head as she held the sleeve in place on her neck.

"Okay," Lena says through gritted teeth. Kara is gone in a flash and instantly takes to the skies. She sheds the dress and puts on her suit before flying back into the building.

"It's Supergirl!" an on looker says. Kara uses her x-ray vision to find the source of the gun fire. She discovers that gun turrets are positioned in neighboring buildings, all pointed at the gala. Kara uses her heat vision to dispatch them. Next she focuses on the explosions, using her x-ray vision to find improvised devices exploding in the basement. Kara flies there in an instant and uses her freeze breath to render them all broken. Now she focuses on the building, using her heat vision to meld and support the beams, and to keep the foundation of the building from crumbling. 

She flies back inside to try to find Lena, but she is nowhere in sight. Kara doesn't have time to look however. She gets to work on digging people from the rubble. She could hear the paramedics and law enforcement on their way. By the time she was done, police had shut down several city blocks and paramedics were escorting injured people away. Kara took a deep breath and tried again to find Lena once more. She was standing further away from the other people. The police were talking to her but she still hadn't received medical attention.

Kara flew to her. "Are you alright?" she asks her. "Kara Danvers told me what happened. I think you should see someone about you wounds."

"I'm okay," Lena says quietly. "Honest." 

Kara takes another step towards her. "May I please look at them? They could be serious."

Lena opens her mouth to protest but closes it when she realizes that it would be futile. Kara examines her shoulder, only to find there was no wound. There was a bullet hole in her dress and the area was surrounded by blood, but the was no wound. There was no evidence that she had been hurt at all. There was nothing but smooth, perfect skin. Kara swallowed hard and gently untied the sleeve from around Lena’s neck. 

"That's not possible," Kara whispers. Lena flinched from her touch, refusing to meet her gaze. 

"See? It wasn't necessary."

Kara clenched her jaw as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. She saw Lena get shot. She heard her cries of pain. Her blood pooled on the floor. She had been hurt, and yet here she stood, unaffected, in front of her. 

"Sorry to waste your time," Kara says meekly. She turned around and flew away. Kara knew what she saw. Her ripped, blood soaked dress sleeve in her hand was evidence of it. She didn't imagine the whole thing. Something was not right with Lena Luthor and Kara was going to get to the bottom of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for for reading!
> 
> thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	3. Just A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had never expected to meet someone like Kara. She's beautiful, funny, and engaging. However, Lena knows that there is more to Kara than what meets the eye. And Kara does delicious things to Lena that make her feel like she can no longer control herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments so far. This is a 'filler' chapter I wanted to post. I was working on this in neuroscience class instead of actually paying attention. Whoops.
> 
> I wanted to add that there is small section of sexual content and mentions of death (don't worry y'all, it's a minor death)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Busy, that's all Lena was these days. She was busy with paperwork, busy with L-Corp, busy with all of her projects, busy trying to leave her old life behind.....She was trying to tidy up, which was a mild nuisance, because of today of all days, Catco wanted to send someone to interview her.

There was a beep on her office phone. "Yes, Ms. Luthor. There is a Kara Danvers here to see you."

She sighed and stretched in her chair. Might as well get it over with.

                                                                                *********************************************************

Lena's breath hitched when she saw her. If she was capable of blushing, she definitely would have. This woman was magnificent. Beautiful. As though the sun had been personified and it graced her with it's presence. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun. She wore a pink shirt over a white camisole with lace on the trim. Her jeans did well to accentuate her perfect hips and muscular legs. She looked very disheveled, as though she were running late for something, but the look complimented her.

She looked around Lena's office, taking in her surroundings and getting a feel for the environment. She hadn't noticed her. Lena took a deep, slow breath.

"Please come in," Lena said. 

Lena could hear Kara's heart flutter when she finally saw her. The beginnings of a blush started to creep on her cheeks. And from the way Kara was looking at her, she appreciated what she saw which amazed Lena. She literally threw something on her body before leaving her house this morning. Kara seemed especially interested in her eyes and she stared deep into them unabashedly, as though she was trying to solve a mystery. 

"Welcome Ms. Danvers," Lena says as she opens the curtains all the way. "Sorry for how dark it is in here. Too much light hurts my eyes and the white furniture doesn't help."

It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth, not that Lena would ever tell her. Lena could hear Kara rambling. At this point, her heart was racing and the blush only got darker and stronger. Lena couldn't help herself when Kara's scent started to permeate the air. She took a deep breath. Kara's scent was sweet, fragrant, but also soft. It wasn't too strong nor to light. To humans, it would smell like she was wearing perfume, but Lena could discern between perfume and someone's natural scent. She almost smelled like a flower but Lena couldn't put her finger on which flower she reminded her of. 

Lena could tell that Kara was embarrassed, especially since she re-introduced herself. Lena couldn't help but smile, she was endearing. Lena quickly had to reset the mood though. Kara was fraught, if her heart rate and perspiration were anything to go by. 

"Shall we get to business then?" Lena suggests.

The rest of the evening was pleasant. Kara asked Lena a lot of insightful questions. It was an interview that Lena really enjoyed and she hoped that she would see more of Kara. Lena could tell that Kara was different. Her heart beat was stronger than any other she had heard before. Lena noticed that Kara was near perfection. There were no blemishes on her skin and her skin had a faint pearlescent effect to it. With the sun shining on her, there was a beautiful luster to her.  There was more to Kara than what met the eye, quite literally  and Lena felt her suspicions swirling in her mind. Was Kara human?

When Lena escorted Kara from her office, a sudden thought had occurred to her and she blurted the question before she could think better of it. 

"Um Kara? Would you mind accompanying me to a business gala? It's something I have to attend and I know it will be boring. I could use some of your company."

Kara's heart had sped while she considered her question and when the seconds turned into minutes, Lena almost felt dejected until Kara said yes. Lena couldn't control her elation.

 "It's a date then."

When Lena went back into her office and shut the door, realization dawned on her. Kara smelled like sweet alyssum. 

                                                                                *********************************************************

Lena's mouth watered when she saw Kara in that red dress and her thoughts turned erotic as she stared at her from across the room. She could only think of what she would do to her. She would play with her, make her moan, make her shake with pleasure. Lena could only imagine what Kara's skin felt like as she would slowly peel the dress off her body. What it would feel like to have Kara's legs wrapped around her waist as she held her against a wall, with her hands gripping her strong thighs tightly. Lena could imagine Kara's glossy hair, tousled, her lipstick smudged...her fingers sliding in and out of her wet core. What she wouldn't give for just a taste. 

Lena had to stop herself from biting her lip. Her fangs had extended in the midst of her thoughts. She swallowed and  breathed deeply. Slowly, they started to retract and when Lena felt that she was in control of herself, she approached Kara.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lena heard her say. 

"Hopefully nothing you can't handle," Lena says to her, and secretly to herself, hoping she doesn't do anything she regretted around Kara. 

The night went splendidly and Lena was really enjoying being around Kara. However, the night came to a screeching halt when she heard the broadcast from Cadmus. She thought she escaped them, and that they were gone, a distant memory in her past, but here they were. When they made the reference to her, fear seeped into Lena's core. Her mind ran wild with questions. What were they going to do and why were they here now? What were they going to do to her. Flashbacks raced through her mind like a speeding car with no brakes. Needles. Pain. Her own cries of anguish echoed in her brain.  

"I think we should leave-" Lena began to say before she was interrupted by an explosion. Chaos surrounded her and Kara in seconds. The building was crumbling before her very eyes and people were frantic in their efforts to find an escape. The sounds of popping were her only warning before Lena felt an explosive pain that took her breath away. She heard someone cry out in pain and she slowly realized that it was her own voice she heard. Her blood poured from her neck and her shoulder. An intense burning sensation engulfed her body and Lena could feel her fangs extend. She quickly covered her neck and clenched her teeth. She needed to get out of here before she hurt someone. Kara was by her side in an instant, using her dress sleeve to apply pressure to her neck. 

"This will staunch the bleeding. I can go get help," Kara yells. Lena nodded her head.

"Okay," she said. Kara was gone and Lena took the opportunity to slip away from the scene, unnoticed. She could feel herself starting to lose control. The blood lust was increasing, intensifying, and slowly it started to engulf the pain of being shot all together. Lena gasped and fell to her knees. She felt like she was suffocating. No matter how hard she tried to breathe, no matter how much air she tried to fill her lungs, her body burned and ached as the air was leeched from her body.

"Hey are you okay?" someone asked, as he rushed to her side. "Oh god you've been shot."

Lena wanted to tell him to run away, to hide, but she couldn't talk. She couldn't produce the words and as she turned to look at the man, she could see it, the arteries lining the man's throat. They seemed to glow red and show through his skin. Lena had tears running down her face, conflict and guilt warred within her. If she did nothing, she would blackout and wake up surrounded by dead bodies. If she continued on this course of action, someone would still die. What would she do? 

 _I'm sorry_ Lena wanted to whisper to him. She grabbed his head, tilted it to the side, and sank her fangs into his skin. His screams turned into gurgles before going completely silent. Lena could hear his heart beat falter and then stop. The burning sensation in Lena stopped and she could feel her wounds heal. Lena stopped drinking and gently laid the man on the floor, her silent cries devolving into shaky wails of anguish. Tears mixed with the blood on her mouth and Lena wrapped her arms around her stomach, as though she were trying to hold herself together. 

She was sorry. Sorry for the life she took, sorry that it was her fault, sorry that he wouldn't be able to continue living his life, sorry that she was this monster. Lena cleaned herself with his clothes and stumbled from the building, time almost slowing to a complete halt. She approached the officer to tell him what happened and to tell him about the man. He and his family deserved closure. She felt the air stir behind her and saw Supergirl approaching her.

"Are you alright? Kara Danvers told me what happened. I think you should see someone about your wounds," she says. 

So this was the help Kara called in Lena thinks. She wished that they didn't have to meet like this. If only she came a little sooner...maybe that man would still be alive. 

"I'm okay. Honestly."

Supergirl was adamant about seeing her wounds so Lena just stayed quiet and let her do her inspection. As she got closer though, Lena couldn't help but feel like she knew her. Though it was night, her skin was beautiful and shown with minute luster. It wasn't until she examined Lena's neck that Lena was able to focus on her smell.

She smelled like sweet alyssum. 

"That's not possible," Lena heard her whisper and she couldn't help but flinch away from her. Oh god, it was Kara Danvers, she was Supergirl and Lena felt scared and anxious. It was one thing to be an alien from a different planet and to use your abilities to help people, but it was something different entirely to be what Lena was.

"See it wasn't necessary," Lena whispered. Kara whispered something and flew away, but Lena didn't pay attention. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Lena knew that Kara was suspicious of her, and that things weren't adding up. Lena watched her disappear in the distance, knowing that she would have to keep her distance from her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	4. When Forces Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena both know secrets about each other, but both don't know how to proceed. However, this is the least of their problems. It seems a another threat has made itself known and it's coming for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Sorry for the long update. My computer broke, I had a sinus infection, and too many exams and quizzes to count. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> There are mentions of blood and mild mentions of torture so please exercise caution before reading on. This is fictitious in nature and is not intended to cause offense to anyone.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been weeks since Kara last talked to Lena. Questions bombarded her head. What happened to Lena’s wound? Why did she not radiate any heat? Initially Kara thought that Lena may have been an alien, but it was just a fleeting thought that was quickly dismissed. Even aliens radiated heat. Kara had given Alex the sleeve covered in Lena’s dried blood and asked her to analyze it for her in secret. The conversation kept replaying in her mind.

“I looked at the blood,” Alex said when she called her.

“Was there anything weird about it?”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah to say the least. Kara, I have NEVER seen blood like this before. First thing, the blood cell has a nucleus.”

Kara paused. “Well isn’t that supposed to be normal? Cells are supposed to have nuclei.”

“All cells for the most part have nuclei except for blood cells. They’re one of the exceptions to that rule. They evolved above having nuclei so that they can carry more hemoglobin and oxygen within our system. Also, this blood doesn’t have any hemoglobin. No hemoglobin, no oxygen.”

“Wait, what?? How is the blood red if it can’t carry oxygen?”

Alex sighed. “I have no clue. I’ve conducted every test possible for both human and alien physiology. All the tests are inconclusive.”

Kara got quiet, the next question stuck in her throat, but she needed to know. “So the blood has nuclei and no hemoglobin. What am I dealing with here?”

“In theory I would say that it would make the cell more specialized. I mean, more capable of replicating instead of being synthesized in bone marrow. It’s capable of everything instead of carrying oxygen. Kara.”

There was a pause and Alex sighed deeply. “Whoever has this blood shouldn’t be alive.”

Kara grew quiet as her last sentence echoed in her mind.

“Where did you get this blood from anyway? Was it at the gala? This looks like the sleeve from the dress you wore.”

“Um, no. Don’t worry about it,” Kara said hastily, hanging up on Alex before she could protest.

That conversation happened days ago, and Kara did everything in her power to not obsess over what it could mean. But, obsess she did. So many things weren’t adding up. The blood, Lena’s wound or lack thereof, or the rest of it. Part of her wanted to, and probably should, confront Lena about it but she would give herself away as Supergirl.

Kara huffed and shook her head, trying to expel the thoughts from her head. She was flying around, making her routine inspection of National City. She thwarted some crimes, nothing major, and just wanted to coast the skies in an attempt to clear her mind and plan her next move. Her thoughts were just becoming serene when the sound of static and feedback made her come to a screeching halt in mid air. The static got louder and more deafening before it was replaced with silence.

“Oh no,” Kara whispered in unease. The last time that happened…

“We tried to warn you,” a disembodied voice says. Kara flew to the nearest TV display on a building and saw the eerie and unnerving floating mask. She tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat, but her mouth was too dry. She was too nervous, too energized, and wait impatiently in anticipation in what was going to be said.

“We informed that masses about the impending danger, but no one heeded our warning. There are threats, in the guise as human, walking among you, but you still glorify them. We are forced to take matters into our own hands. We will release a cure, a remedy, that will cleanse this city of its corruption. It will eradicate the threats and those that adore it.”

In the distance, Kara heard a soft boom. She saw something fly up towards the atmosphere and she took off after it. She quickly called the DEO.

“Hey, I was about to call you,” Alex yelled, the sound of bustling voices and people filled the background.

“What is that???”

“It looks like a missile,” Alex said. Kara could here her typing on a keyboard and knew that she was viewing the missile from a radar.

“How far away is it?”

“Um, it looks like it’s about 50 klicks away. Can you get to it in time?”

Kara gritted her teeth and balled her fists. “I’m going to try!”

She willed herself to fly faster. The sound of a boom in her ears signified her breaking the sound barrier. She got closer and closer.

“40 klicks. 30 klicks. 20. 10. Almost there Kara.” Alex said as she counted down the distance.

Kara was so close to the missile, she could feel the heat from the propulsion system on her finger tips. Just as she was going to grab it, it exploded.

“Kara are you okay?????” Alex’s worried voice rang in her ear.

Kara coughed and flew a distance away from the cloud. The mist the missile released was red and it rained down over National City in small droplets.

“I’m fine,” Kara replied in a hoarse voice, intermittent coughing causing her to pause.

There was a different voice. “Come back to the DEO now,” Hank orders.

“Understood.” Kara flew back to the DEO where she was stopped by agents in hazmat suits. Alex was among them.

“Kara, we need you to change into different clothes so we can analyze the suit. We need to know what they released.”

“You know it’s Cadmus?”

“Yes, they even intercepted our equipment. We’re working on identifying them right now.”

“What about the first time,” Kara asked.

“We weren’t able to trace them. We didn’t have enough time.”

Kara changed into normal clothes while Alex and Hank ran tests on her. They tested her skin, hair, and even her blood.

“How are you able to get my blood,” Kara asked as Alex removed the needle. The puncture wound closed instantly.

Alex smiled. “Kryptonite tipped needle.” She placed the blood on the slide and examined it under a microscope.

“Everything looks normal,” Alex says to Hank who just nods. He smiled and put a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“It looks like you are clean and free to go,” he says to her and Kara gives him a bright smile.

“It looks like whatever it was, it can’t affect your Kryptonian DNA.”

Kara chuckles and flexed her arms playfully. “Nothing can slow me down,” she exclaims.

Alex smiles and shook her head. “I’ll see you later?”

Kara nods and walks out the building, opting to walk home instead of flying. She observed the people around her and saw that everything seemed okay. People were frazzled by the events that happened, but no one seemed hurt or seriously affected. Kara looked back at the area where the missile detonated. There was no evidence of red mist, just the endless beautiful blue of the sky stretched across the horizon. She took a deep breath and headed home.

A few minutes into her walk, Kara was passing an alley way and heard skittering. She paused and glanced around.

“Hello?” she called out. There was more skittering and shuffling. Kara was about to take her glasses off and use her x-ray vision when she felt a sharp pain in her right thigh.

Kara winced and looked down. A dart was embedded into her thigh. She ripped the dart out and saw a drop of green fluid secrete out.

“What…?” she tried to say but a wave of dizziness swept over her and she fell to her knees. Three people dressed in SWAT gear surrounded her, guns pointed and ready.

“HEY!!!!” Kara turned towards the voice in time to see the butt of a gun being driven into her face. Pain burst from Kara’s head as her vision faded to black.

**************************************

The first thing Kara noticed as she was coming to was that she was restrained. She tried to move her arms in legs, but they wouldn’t budge. When she opened her eyes, a bright fluorescent light was shined in her face and she had to squint. Her wrists and legs were encased in green hand cuffs. She groaned and let her head drop onto the metal gurney.

“Like the cuffs?” a female voice asked her. Kara looked towards the voice and finds an older woman in an expensive suit. Her hair was in a tight bun. She had green eyes that seem familiar but foreign at the same.

“What is this,” Kara demanded. The woman ignored her question and circled around her to stand next to a computer monitor.

“So let’s skip the pretense, right? I already know who and what you are Supergirl.” Cunning and satisfaction shone in her eyes.

“Alright,” Kara says. “So who are you?”

The woman smiles. “Hmm I’m surprised that you, of all ‘people’, haven’t figured it out. I am the head of Cadmus. You may call me Lillian Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes got big. “Luthor?”

“Mmhm.” Lillian paused. “You actually may know my daughter, Lena.”

Oh crap, Kara thought. But this information only raised more questions than answers. “What was in that missile that detonated over the city?” she demanded.

“Oh you’ll find out,” Lillian jibed. “But first things first.” Lillian held a transparent sheet of glass over her face. Realization slowly dawned on Kara.

“You want me to solar flare?” It happened only one other time when Kara fought the Red Tornado. Her powers had taken days to return.

“This will absorb all heat and kinetic energy from your heat vision.”

Kara pursed her lips. “And if I don’t?”

A wicked smile spread on Lillian’s lips. “I was hoping you’d say that.” She snapped her fingers.

Two guys dragged in a body and dropped it brusquely on the ground. The body was covered in dirt, grime, and blood. The skin that wasn’t covered in filth was pallid and sweaty. Heavy breaths emanated from the body and when the person looked up, Kara found herself staring into beautiful green eyes.

“Lena???”

“Whatever she wants you to do, don’t do it Kara!” she yells to her. One of the men kicked her in the stomach and she crumpled to the ground. Kara watched her cough up blood.

“What have you done to her?” Kara demanded.

“Oh we’ll do worse if you don’t do as I asked,” Lillian retorted.

“Don’t do it!” Lena yelled again after she wiped her mouth. Lillian looked at one of the men and nodded her head. One of the men removed a tactical knife from a sheath on his thigh and proceeded to plunge the knife into Lena’s stomach. Lena grunted in pain and was still on the ground.

Kara gasped and started to struggle against her bonds. Lillian rolled her eyes.

“Oh don’t bother. That won’t kill her. Only subdue her,” she says matter of factly.

“Okay! Okay,” Kara exclaimed in defeat as she watched Lena’s blood pool on the ground around her, her blood making her sickly skin stand out more.

“Very good,” Lillian says smugly. Kara could hear Lena hyperventilate weakly.

“Kara please don’t”, she whispered in a broken voice. Kara looked at her.

“It’s going to be okay Lena.” She focused all her power behind her eyes and shot her heat vision as hard as she could. It took a few minutes before Kara cried out, her heat vision faltering to a halt, and she slumped back on the gurney, completely depleted of energy.

“And just to make sure,” Lillian says as she grabs the tactical knife. She watched Kara as she plunged the knife straight through her hand. Kara screamed as tears fell down her cheeks and blood dripped on the filthy floor below.

“Oh you stop that sniveling,” Lillian chides her. “This is only the beginning.

One of the men pick Lena up and throws her over his shoulder while the other unshackles Kara. Kara tried to fight against him, but her efforts proved useless. She was weakest right after a solar flare, since her body was completely depleted of solar radiation. He was easily able to lead her to a cell and force her to sit down. Next to her, Lena was haphazardly dumped on the ground. The cell was slammed shut and locked. Kara scrambled to Lena and began putting pressure on her wound. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around Lena’s core to try and slow the bleeding. At this point, Lena was shaking, and she kept clenching and unclenching her jaw. Kara gently laid Lena across her lap and wiped hair from ashen face.

“I don’t understand,” Kara said in exasperation. “You healed before. You were okay before!” Lena turned away from her and laughed humorlessly.

“I should have known that you were Supergirl. No one this beautiful is never human.”

Kara was taken aback from the compliment, given the situation they were in. “And you? What would you be?” she asked quietly. Lena grew quiet. Kara didn’t think she would answer before she turned her head back around and stared deep into Kara’s eyes. Kara saw a mixture of emotions. She saw fear, beseeching, anxiety, pain, and she also saw a glimmer of hope.

“Promise me you won’t tell anybody,” Lena whispers.

“Only if you don’t tell anybody I’m Supergirl,” she replies, giving Lena a comforting smile. Lena took a deep breath before she opened her mouth. Kara watched as fangs extended from inside her mouth and watch her green eyes glow a vibrant green. They glowed so brightly it almost reminded her of kryptonite, but on Lena, it was a mixture of both stunning and chilling.

“I’m a vampire Kara,” she whispers, not meeting her eyes. “It was why I was able to heal so quickly after the events at the gala.”

“And why you don’t have any heat,” Kara whispers. Everything piecing together in her mind.

“Am I cold?”

Kara shook her head and smoothed Lena’s hair back absentmindedly. “No you match the temperature of your surroundings.”

Lena just nodded her head. “How do you know Lillian Luthor? How did you even get like this?”

Lena grimaced. “That’s a story for another time, love.” She swallowed thickly, and her breathing started to get shallow and faster. She winced and started to convulse.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked as she started to panic.

“Need…. blood…,” she grunts between pants. Kara looked around, finding anything to help her, but then she stopped.

“I have blood,” Kara states to herself, but Lena was already shaking her head. “Lena, I have blood.”

“I c-can kill y-you,” she chokes out. Kara looks at her.

“Better one of us dies than the both of us,” she says with resolve. She moved her hair from the left side of her neck and helped Lena up. Lena was crying as she gripped Kara’s shoulders tightly.

“Whatever happens Lena, I trust you to stop. I know you can stop.”

Lena closed her eyes in a silent prayer before moving forward. Saying no to Kara was no longer an option. It was either do it while she still had some shred of control or kill her when she completely lost it. Kara could feel Lena’s shallow breaths on her skin and she closed her eyes, bracing herself. Lena bared her teeth before sinking her fangs into Kara’s soft skin.

Oh god, Kara thought. The pain. It felt as though someone stabbed her in the neck with a kryptonite pencil. Kara whimpered in pain and swallowed. She felt Lena shift gently and hold her hand while messaging gently circles into it using her thumb. Her other hand tangled into Kara’s hair, holding her steady. A few seconds went by before the pain ebbed away and was replaced by something else, something that Kara was surprised to feel: pleasure. It was seldom felt, but it was so strong and so delicious, it could seduce a nun into sin. She could feel Lena sucking on her neck and she could feel the tug of pleasure in her lower stomach. Arousal began to collect, and her clit began to throb.

“Oh Rao,” she moaned as she wrapped her arms around Lena to pull her closer. But Lena released her hold on Kara to pin her hands by her sides. Gradually, dizziness settled in Kara and she swayed in Lena’s hold. Lena released her and licked the wound, watching it as her saliva healed it. Kara giggled.

“That kind of tickled,” she said giddily. Lena smiled down at her as Kara settled into her arms.

“Let me be your hero today, love. Like you were mine at the gala.”

Kara raised her hand and caressed Lena’s cheek. The color had returned and there was a healthy glow. Her green eyes glowed more vibrantly than before, and Kara couldn’t help but think that it was because Lena had blood.

“I’m sleepy,” Kara mumbled between a yawn.

“That’s to be expected. Take a nap sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.” Kara nodded and closed her eyes. A few moments later, Lena heard her breathing evenly and knew she was in a deep sleep. She gently placed Kara on the floor.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lena stood beside the bars of the cell and focused her powers. Her body morphed into a flock of bats before passing through the bars and morphing back into her body. She used her hearing and counted three different voices outside of the cell. She rolled her shoulders and used her super speed to break through the door. Lena threw the first man against the concrete wall hard enough to crack it. She broke the second man’s neck and as his body crumpled to the ground, she grabbed his tactical knife and launched it at the third man’s throat. The knife sank into its target, and the man fell. Lena settled into the seat at the computer and began to hack it. When she heard the dead bolt from the cell slide open, she went back for Kara. She gently picked her up and cradled her close to her chest. Lena worked to find an exit. The hallways seemed to twist and turn and whenever Lena saw Lillian’s minions, she stayed in the shadows. She didn’t wish to put Kara in any more harm.

When she found the exit, she was about to leave when she heard several guns cocking behind her. She stopped in her tracks.

“You didn’t think I would just let you walk out of here, did you?” Lillian asked from behind her.

“You and I both know what will happen if any one of those men shoot me. It’s happened before, and it will happen again,” she said as she partially turned around and eyed her. Lillian smiled humorlessly before looking at her shoes.

“I’ll admit that I wasn’t expecting Supergirl to offer herself as a juice box to you.”

Lena bared her teeth. “Don’t ever speak her name ever again. To me, you’ve lost the right.”

Lillian crossed her arms and smiled at her threat. “Don’t forget about our little ‘science experiments’ daughter,” she sneered. “You’re not as unstoppable as you think you are.”

Lena felt apprehension creep on her but didn’t let it show.

“Anyway I’m done with the both of you. There should more than enough damage done out there.” She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and Lena took the opportunity to leave, before Lillian changed her mind and before Lena lost her temper.

Lena didn’t know where they were, and it seemed that Cadmus was holed up beneath the ground. She sighed and started walking. Eventually they were going to have to run into a familiar road or something. Kara sighed and buried her face into Lena’s neck. Somehow, Lena felt safer with her there and knew that everything was going to be okay.


	5. Origins of Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally finds out about Lena Luthor, but not even the truth can stop how she feels about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have to get this chapter up before final exams kick my ass. I hope you all enjoy it.

The first thing Kara became aware of was the sound of rhythmic beeping from a monitor. Her body was stiff and her muscles were sore. She could feel pleasant warmth radiate down on her and she welcomed it. Beside her, someone was holding her hand and she smiled.

“Thank Rao,” Kara whispered, her eyes still closed. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Kara heard a soft chuckle. “I didn’t think you’d appreciate my presence this much,” a beautiful voice said beside her.

Kara’s eyes snapped opened and she found herself staring into stunning green ones.

“Lena? I’m so sorry, I thought you were-”

“Alex?” Lena says, finishing her sentence. She smiled and rubbed soft circles into the back of her hand. In a flash, memories bombarded Kara. The missile, her kidnapping, Lillian Luthor, her solar flare……and Lena.

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and saw softness, patience, and concern.

“Where are we?” Kara asked as she started to get up. She winced as her muscles protested and Lena put a soft hand on her shoulder and gently eased her back down.

“Don’t worry, we’re at the DEO. You’ve been unconscious for about a week now.”

Kara gaped as she tried to wrap her mind around so much lost time. She also noticed that she was in fresh, clean clothes. “Where’s Alex?”

“She went home to get some rest.” Lena paused. “Let me rephrase, Director Hank forced her to go home and rest or he threatened to do something unspeakably embarrassing to her in front all of the agents.”

Kara chuckled at that. “That sounds about right.”

Lena reached for her phone. “I promised I’d text her once you awoke.” Kara watched as she opened her messages and sent a quick text. Kara tried her luck at sitting up again. She rolled her shoulders and neck and winced. Another flashback of Lena’s mouth at her neck caused Kara’s hand to massage her neck gingerly. She was surprised when there was no wound or even tenderness. Lena watched her silently.

“You may still be weak. They’ve had you under a solar lamp for a week, but it looks like your recovery has been slow. How do you feel?”

Kara took a couple of seconds to really consider her question.

“I’m tired and I feel worn, but truthfully, I have questions about what happened….and about you.”

Lena smiled and offered her hand to Kara. “Then let me answer them.” Kara smiled sheepishly and took it.

“And where do you think you’re going?” a voice asked, interrupting them. Kara turned around and saw Hank, with his arms folded standing at the door.

“With your permission, I would like to take Kara to get food and take her back to L-Corp,” Lena said. “Just to get her out and get fresh air.”

Hank smiled and looked at Kara. Kara blushed and looked down. She knew that he knew something was going on. That means she would be subjected to an interrogation. Oh sweet, baby Rao…

“Of course,” he says. “Take it easy out there.” Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand once again to escort her out.

******************************************************************************

Lena took Kara to a Chinese restaurant and got her all the potsickers she could ever want. She also took her to a bakery and got her a dozen donuts. They went back to L-Corp where they sat at Lena’s desk and enjoyed the food.

Lena sat back and smiled as she watched Kara scarf down a potsticker.

“Where do you want us to start?” Lena asked. Kara looked at her.

“Maybe from the beginning? How did you get like this?”

Lena leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. The loose curls fell in waves on her shoulder. Kara looked into her eyes and saw that she was staring, her eyes unfocused, almost glazed. She got the feeling that Lena was thinking and that her mind was being transported to a far away era, one where Kara wasn’t a part of. After a couple of minutes, Lena began to speak.

“I can’t remember my original name in Gaelic. The name ‘Lena’ was given to me after I came to the states. I was born in Ireland in 1817.”

Kara’s eyes got big. “Really?”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why are you so surprised? You were born on Krypton and technically you’re older than you look. You were kept in stasis for almost two decades.”

“That was two decades. I mean, what you’re saying is closer to two centuries.” Kara paused and chuckled lightly. “You look very good for your age though,” she says as she finger guns Lena. Lena had to stop herself from roaring with laughter. When they both were able to compose themselves, Lena continued.

“I was born to poor farmers and had two younger siblings. Life was hard for us, especially when the Great Famine happened, but it wasn’t all bad. As I was growing up, I met my best friend. Her name was Rory. She was like the bigger sister I never had.” Lena took a deep breath and Kara felt her grow somber.

“My younger sisters died within the first year of the famine. My father followed shortly after when he couldn’t stand the heartache of losing them. It was just me and my mom and I did everything I could to keep her in good health, but I was only a young woman, I had no money, and I was getting sick myself.”

Lena closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her face.

“I died before she did. I just remember slowly wasting away, and the pain of my body eating itself. I knew what was happening to me but I couldn’t…wouldn’t… accept it. My only thought was my mom and keeping her safe and just being there for her. I would give her any food I could find. I never took care of myself. Rory begged me to eat but I didn’t listen to her. Even if she gave me food, I always gave it to my mom. Then just one day, I died and I was buried near my father and sisters.”

Kara put a comforting hand on Lena’s and sat quietly as she listened. “I don’t know how long I was dead, I just remember waking up in Rory’s arms. My body was in so much pain, from being dead, that I couldn’t bare it. I didn’t know what to make of everything. My senses were overloaded, waves of pain threatened to engulf me…It was too much to handle in too little time. Rory told me that she brought me back to life and that I was a vampire.”

Lena clenched her teeth, the muscles in her cheeks flexed from the tension. “I started crying when she told me. I was dead, and my suffering was over. Why did she bring me back and not the others? I still ask myself that question sometimes.”

Kara clutched her hand even harder. “I always asked myself why my parents never saved themselves the way they saved me. Some questions, I guess, were never meant to be answered.”

Lena nodded at her and offered a small smile. She kept going. “I was only with Rory for a couple of months before she was killed by scared villagers. They tried to kill me, and I almost let them, but I wanted to see if my mom was still alive. When I went back to our small farm, she was already gone. Apparently, she died a couple of days after I did.”

“I was alone, with no more family, and no reason to hang around, so I left. I had to learn about what I was and how to control it myself. I….” Lena trailed off, grimacing. “I was a monster, and I couldn’t…wouldn’t…stop. When I sleep, sometimes I still see the faces of the people I murdered from years ago.” She took a deep breath.

“Now that I look back, part of me didn’t want to control myself. I wanted someone to kill me, like how those villagers killed Rory. I tried to kill myself, but it doesn’t work that way. As you’ve seen, I’m very hard to kill. I tried to make the kills as obvious as possible and as gruesome as possible, but people were too scared of me though. No one wanted to even try. Eventually I moved on. I coasted through Europe before jumping ship and sailing to the American colonies. In the 1900s, I stuck mostly to the shadows, making myself as unknown as possible. I don’t think it was until then I practiced self-control and mimicked what it was like to be human. It wasn’t until the beginning of the 21st century, that I found Lionel Luthor.”

Lena started to smile again and it seemed so genuine. “Actually it’s more like he found me. I was living on the streets and he took me in. He raised me like I was his own daughter. I also met my mom.” She laughed softly as memories of them replayed in her head.

“She reminded me of my mom from Ireland. That’s why I loved her so much. They accepted me for who and what I am.”

“They knew you were a vampire?” Kara asked incredulously. Lena nodded.

“Yes,” she said with a smile on her face. “They helped me to control it. Lionel had many research laboratories and they offered me cloned human blood to satiate my thirst.”

Kara couldn’t help but think about her first years on earth and how hard it was for her to control her powers. She was so scared to touch anything and if it wasn’t for Alex, she never would have adapted.

“Honestly, those years with Lionel and Lex were perfect. They were better than my years of being human. But of course, all good things must come to an end.”

“What happened?” Kara asked her, eager to learn more.

“Mom died, and then Lionel. I went to live with Lillian.”

Kara’s eyes grew big. “You mean???”

“Yeah that she-witch you met is my step mom. For years, I was subjected to torture and experimentation. Good thing I can heal from anything. My body would be covered in scars.”

Kara frowned at the possibility that anyone would want to hurt her, especially if that someone who was supposed to be a mother figure.

“The experiments gave me a chance to learn about my physiology.”

“What all can you do?” Kara asked curiously.

Lena paused for a second. “Oh that’s right, you didn’t get a chance to see me.” Kara remembered passing out almost immediately when Lena had drunk enough from her.

“I have enhanced speed, strength, and senses. I can fly, but I turn into a flock of bats in the process. I can heal from anything, well at least that was the conclusion Lillian drew after a couple days of trying to get an injury to stick. I can go a couple of months without drinking any blood, I just can’t use my powers or be injured.”

“What happens if you’re injured?”

“Depending on the severity, I could go into a feeding frenzy.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched together as a thought occurred to her. At the gala, Lena had been shot but when Kara came to check on her, there was no evidence that she had been hurt. Lena watched as the emotions played on Kara’s face.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“The gala,” Kara whispers. “You were hurt, but when I saw you, it was like nothing ever happened to you.”

Lena looked down, removing her hand from Kara’s and folding them both into her lap. She couldn’t bare to look at her.

“I’m really sorry, Kara. I tried to leave the gala during the attack but I collapsed. The bloodlust, it’s nothing I’ve ever felt. It’s like I’m suffocating. I can’t breathe and my whole body burns. Then, it’s the slow descent into a nightmare. It’s like I’m falling asleep but I’m also still awake. I can feel myself lose control, but I can’t stop myself. My body hyper focuses onto the one thing that will get the pain to stop." Lena paused for a second, her next words seem to suspend in the air.

"A man saw me collapse and he tried to help me. I tried to warn him to leave, to run away, but I couldn’t talk.”

Kara remembered when Lena could barely talk to her after she was stabbed by Lillian. She seemed to choke on the words she wanted to say.

“He was there and I had to make a choice. It was either him or half of the gala. I would have killed in plain sight. And honestly, that’s what Lillian had betted on.”

“That’s right, she’s the head of Cadmus,” Kara said, nodding slowly.

“I killed him Kara, but you have to believe me, I didn’t want to,” Lena whispered as her voice broke. Kara looked up to see tears running down her cheeks. She was up and by her side in an instant. She wiped her tears away with her thumbs and cupped her cheeks.

“Lena, you need to know that I don’t judge you for what happened. This is something that you can’t control no more than I can control being Kryptonian. We live with what we have and what we are. We all have crosses to bear.”

Lena looked into Kara’s blue eyes and Kara offered a smile in return. She covered Kara’s hands with her own and bit her lip.

“Thank you.”

“I do have one question though.”

Lena looked at her questioningly.

“When you bit me, it really hurt. I mean it REALLY hurt, but after a while the pain was replaced by……something else.” Kara blushed when she said the last few words.

“That’s my fault. My saliva carries neurotransmitters that are capable of inhibiting pain and well, uhmm.” Lena paused and took another deep breath.

“They can cause arousal or pleasure depending on the person,” she finished. Kara’s blushed deepened when she remembered the way she had responded to her bite. She had been so licentious.

“Oh Rao, so you mean? I can’t believe that I would… I mean it’s not like I haven’t felt that way before because I have…But still…”

Kara struggled to complete a sentence and Lena couldn't help but smile. “Kara look at me,” Lena said in a soothing tone.

Kara met her eyes. “You can’t control the emotions and feelings your brain makes you feel. Also, I need you to control your blushing. You smell too good.”

Kara’s mouth hung open as she tried to process what Lena told her. Lena gave her a toothy grin.

“I hope I’m not out of line when I ask this, but Kara may I kiss you?”

Kara froze, and then nodded slowly, as though she were in a dream.

Lena gently placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks and kissed her lightly. Kara’s lips were warm and soft and right, and Lena wished that she could freeze this moment forever. They felt perfect against her mouth, like as though they were a missing puzzle piece she had been trying to find during her long life. Eventually, Lena noticed that Kara hadn’t moved. Alarmed and puzzled she moved away from her to see if she was okay. Kara’s face was beet red. Anymore blood would cause her head to explode from the pressure. Kara slowly opened her eyes and removed her glasses. Lena was about to ask if Kara was okay when she smelled it. It was a musky and delicious fragrance that permeated the air and made her mouth water. It was the smell of Kara’s arousal pooling between her legs. Kara got up from the chair and kneeled in between Lena’s legs. She grabbed the back of Lena’s neck and kissed her with bruising force. Lena was surprised at first but began to kiss her with fervor. Lena’s hands tangled into Kara’s golden hair while she wrapped her legs tightly around Kara, anything to move their two bodies closer together. Teeth scraped together and the sounds of soft moans filled the air. Kara lightly plunged her tongue into Lena’s mouth and Lena welcomed it. Kara hands began to reach for the hem of Lena’s shirt when her tongue scraped against Lena’s extended fangs, but Kara didn’t let that slow her down. She began to tilt Lena’s head back to deepen the kiss, but Lena put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and eased her back.

“Kara, we shouldn’t.” She clenched her teeth and took a few deep breaths. “I can’t.”

Kara smiled and nodded in understanding.

“A deep part of me feels pleasure from blood and my body reacts without conscious thought sometimes. When I feel any kind of pleasure, my fangs will extend. I won’t be able to stop myself if we keep doing this.”

“I understand Lena, but I’m Supergirl. I can’t easily be broken.”

Lena swallowed thickly. “Oh god,” she whispered before kissing Kara again. Her hands slipped under Kara’s shirt and caressed her perfect and silky skin. She instantly felt goosebumps bloom beneath her touch. Kara grabbed Lena's thighs and nestled closer to her body.

Minutes stretched on as Kara and Lena breathed each other in, the sounds of their kisses and breathing created a melodious tune in Lena's office, until suddenly, there was a crash against Lena’s office door.

In a flash, Lena and Kara were away from each other and fixing themselves up.

“I can’t believe someone is still here,” Lena grumbles. “I should have heard them coming. Please come in.”

The person Kara recognized as Lena’s receptionist from down stairs stumbled into the room. She almost seemed drunk except her skin was pallid and sweat. Deep shadows formed beneath her eyes and she was breathing heavily.

“Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Luthor,” she says weakly. “But I don’t feel so good.”

Kara and Lena watched as blood began to pour from her eyes, nostrils, and ears. She collapsed on the floor and began to convulse. Lena was by her side in an instant. She began coughing up blood and gasping for air.

“We have to get her to a hospital!” Kara exclaimed.


	6. Blood in Her Ledger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's receptionist was just the icing on the cake before all hell seemed to break loose. Just when Kara was beginning to explore her feelings for Lena, they're put on hold for an even bigger threat. A threat that Kara alone cannot fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am so sorry for the long wait for this update. I got another job and classes started back up for me again so I didn't really have the time I wanted to dedicate to this. I really hope you like it.

Kara tapped her foot restlessly on the linoleum floor. She was at the hospital and was sitting in the hallway. Doctors and nurses bustled through the hallway. The bright LED lights were starting to give Kara a headache and the overwhelming odor of cleaning products and bodily fluids didn’t help her situation. Lena and Kara had been at the hospital for hours now. Lena’s receptionist barged into her office, in the middle of Kara and Lena making out, and started to leak blood from her face before collapsing to the floor. Lena was the one to take her to the hospital. It was past midnight and Kara was still waiting for her to exit the room.

The sound of footsteps and the door knob beginning to turn captured her attention and she was on her feet in an instant.

“Will she be okay?” Lena asked the doctor. “I don’t want to leave her here by herself.”

The doctor absentmindedly tucked her pen behind her ear as she flipped through her notes.

“Honestly Ms. Luthor, this is something that I’m not familiar with. This was a severe case of hemorrhaging. There was blood coming out of  every one of her external body orifices. Honestly, if you didn’t get her here in time she either would have bled out or possibly choked on her own blood.”

Lena’s jaw clenched and Kara moved to stand closer to her.

“We will assign a couple of nurses to monitor her around the clock. I’ll also keep administering medication and continue to run tests on her,” the doctor said.

“Thank you so much,” Lena said as she took a deep breath and faced Kara. “I can’t believe that happened,” she said to her.

“I heard the doctor,” Kara said as they both walked towards the exit. Lena was stressed. Her hair was tousled, she seemed paler than usual, and the look of utter exhaustion was clear on her face.

“It doesn’t sound like the doctors know what’s going on.”

Though it wasn’t a question, Lena still shook her head. “They think that she may have caught something from outside the states but I told them that she hasn’t been over seas since she’s worked for me.”

Kara remained silent as the turbulent thoughts spiraled in her head. What happened was weird, she thought. Everything that happened today wasn’t a typical day from her. Waking from her coma, learning that a Luthor was a vampire, and then making out with said vampire hadn’t been on her to do list. Hell, it wasn’t even on a bucket list. And if she were being honest, if anybody else had done what she did today, she would have judged them for lack of self-preservation and common sense. Normal people don’t knowingly kiss someone capable of killing them, but then again, Kara was no ordinary person.

  Lena turned to face her and that’s when Kara realized that they were outside. The parking lot was quiet and given what transpired in the last couple of hours, the silence was ominous and foreboding. Few street lights illuminated the parking lot. Kara gazed up and saw the stars decorating the night sky with their beauty. The moon casted its ethereal glow on them. When Kara met Lena’s soft green eyes, Lena smiled back at her.

“Ms. Luthor, may I have the pleasure of walking you home?” Kara asked politely, pretending to be a posh gentleman.

 Lena giggled a bit, her unbelievably straight, white teeth glinted in the moonlight. “Why Ms. Danvers I’m flattered but I must decline. There’s still things that need to be done, including cleaning the blood from my carpet.”

“The cleaning I understand, but why do you have so much work to do still?”

Lena bit her lip as she met Kara’s eyes. “I wasn’t planning on spending an amazing day with a certain Super.”

Immediately, Kara blushed as she remembered the way Lena’s lips felt against hers, how it felt to have Lena holding her so tightly, and how far she would of went with her if Lena’s receptionist hadn’t collapsed right in front of them. Kara knew without a doubt that Lena’s clothes would have been the next items to hit the floor.

Lena raised her eyebrow. “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Nothing!” Kara blurted out, causing Lena to laugh.

 “Your heart rate is betraying you, darling.” She gently laid her hand on Kara’s cheek and kissed the other one.

“Have a good night,” she said softly. Kara smiled in her hand before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

“You have the same Lena.” Lena turned around and walked into the shadows of the parking lot. Kara watched as her body morphed into a flock of bats and ascended into the night sky.

Kara flew home as well. She immediately shed her clothes and took a hot shower. Several minutes later she was in her bed, her hair slightly damp, with a warm tank top and underwear clothing her body. Her mind instantly filled with thoughts of the way Lena had kissed her. She remembered the way Lena’s hand tangled in her hair and the way her legs wrapped around her body. She also remembered the way her hand had caressed Kara’s skin. Goosebumps appeared on Kara’s skin and she couldn’t help but imagine what would have happened if they continued. She could imagine gently removing Lena’s shirt and lightly kissing her breasts. She could imagine her nipples and what color they would be, and what Lena would sound like when she sucked on them. She could imagine moving her mouth lower to her stomach as she dipped her tongue into her belly button, hoping it would tickle her a little bit. Kara would lift those shapely legs to her shoulders as she moved lower to her hip bones, peppering her with kisses that Lena was long overdue for. Then she would move lower, knowing that Lena would taste as good as she smelled, knowing that Lena would grip her hair tighter as Kara sucked on her clit. Kara wondered if she would tease her or give her exactly what she wanted. Lena was the type of person who wanted to get straight to business, so she knew that teasing her would be pure torture. Kara would want to add her fingers to her tongue, knowing that Lena would be gasping for air, and if she were lucky, begging for more.

Kara smiled as the fantasy played through her mind. Her own arousal dampened her underwear. She felt her phone vibrate and when she opened the message that appeared on the screen, she bit her lip.

 

Sweet dreams Supergirl 😉

 

Kara put her phone down before closing her eyes. At what point did she give Lena her phone number?

************************************************

 

The sound of Kara’s phone buzzing profusely woke her up. Sunlight spilled into her apartment through the curtains. Her hair was tangled and a small puddle of drool had soaked into her pillow. When she looked at the screen, she saw ten messages from Alex. Kara groaned and dialed her number before collapsing back on her bed. Alex answered immediately.

“Hey, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you,” Alex said, impatiently.

“Some of us do sleep,” Kara grumbled. “What do you want?”

“Kara, I need you to turn on the TV.”

Kara sat up as she heard the urgency in her voice. “Um, okay? Why what’s going on?” She turned on the TV. The channel was on the news and she watched as people were being wheeled away on gurneys and dead bodies were zipped into body bags. The words ‘quarantine’ played across the screen.

“Alex what the hell is going on?” Kara demanded as panic rose within her.

“National City is under quarantine. There’s some sort of plague spreading, and it’s spreading fast. We need you at the DEO.”

“On my way,” she said before  hanging up and changing into her suit. Within minutes, she was at the DEO. Agents were running up and down the corridors.

“Hey Kara!” a voice called to her. She turned around and saw Winn.

“Hey Winn, what’s going on?”

“Some agents collapsed on the floor, their blood was leaking everywhere. We found out that it’s not just us that being affected, it’s the whole city.”

As Kara listened to him, her eyes grew big as she thought about Lena’s receptionist.

“Kara are you okay?” Winn asked her. “You look really scared and it’s making me nervous.”

Kara swallowed hard, her throat was bone dry. “Winn, where’s Alex?”

“She’s at the lab, analyzing blood samples that she took from the agents that got sick. Why what’s going on???”

“Thanks Winn,” she mumbled distractedly. She left him there and found Alex on her microscope. Alex looked up to see her entering the lab and fumbled for a remote on the desk.

“Alex what’s happening??”

Alex brought up two pictures on the projector. Both pictures contained blood cells but Kara didn’t know what else to look for.

“The picture on the left is a sample we took from off of your suit when the missile detonated over the city.”

Kara looked at it and saw that the blood cells had nuclei and they were slightly different, almost misshapen and warped.

“The picture on the right is a blood sample taken from an agent a couple of hours after he collapsed.”

Kara noticed that there were two different shapes of blood platelets on this picture. There were normal blood cells, the blood cells she was used to seeing, and then there were the weird nucleated blood cells. The nucleated blood cells were attached to normal platelets.

Kara clenched her jaw as Alex took the remote again and switched the input on the projector. A video appeared on the screen. They watched as the misshapen blood cells attached themselves to the healthy cells. The healthy cells shriveled and turned black before the misshapen blood cells attached themselves to another healthy cell. The cycle repeated itself again and again until the nucleated cells were the only who remained.

Kara looked at Alex. “That’s what is attacking the city?” she asked incredulously, anger mixed into her voice. “I can’t fight that…”

“That’s not all,” Alex paused as she considered her next words. “The blood from your suit matched the blood from your sleeve the night that the gala was attacked. So I will ask you this again. Where did you get that blood from?” she demanded.

Kara clamped her lips closed as she met Alex’s eyes. It wasn’t like her to be dishonest towards her, but it wasn’t her secret to tell.

“Alex,” she began to say and Alex scoffed while rolling her eyes. “No, seriously Alex listen to me. It isn’t my secret to tell. Just let me go get some answers. Please,” she beseeched.

Alex looked down as she shook her head. “Kara, whatever is going on, it needs to be fixed but we can’t do anything if we don’t know what’s going on.”

Kara nodded and left the DEO. Soon she was landing on the balcony of Lena’s office. Lena was at her desk, organizing papers and typing onto her computer. When Kara knocked, she got up to let her in. Kara noted how tired she was. Shadows formed beneath her eyes and she didn’t look as vibrant as she usually did.

“Lena are you okay?” Kara asked her.

She shook her head. “My receptionist died earlier this morning. She bled to death. The medicines that they were giving her didn’t work.” She took a deep breath. “I was in the process of informing her family about her passing and paying for funeral costs.”

Kara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Lena, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way because I am genuinely happy to see you, but why are you here?”

Kara held her breath for a second. “Lena there’s something that I need to confess. I did something that was a huge invasion of your privacy and I want to apologize for it now.”

“Well let me know what you did so I can at least forgive you,” Lena said with a slight smile on her face.

“Do you remember when we were attacked at the gala and I used my dress sleeve to try and stop your wound from bleeding?” Kara asked her. Lena nodded.

“Well when I saw you again, and your wound was gone, I had my sister analyze your blood.” As Kara was talking, Lena lost her smile and it was replaced with trepid fear.

“And?” Lena prompted.

“And then there was that missile that detonated over the city.”

“Wait, what? What missile?” Lena demanded. Kara looked at her incredulously.

“The missile that Cadmus detonated over the city? It kinda exploded in my face. How didn’t you hear about this? It was all over the news.”

Lena scoffed. “Well I was a little occupied by my mother’s torture sessions. You’ll have to forgive me.”

Kara panned her eyes down. “I’m sorry.”

“What does any of this have to do with me?” Lena asked with slight impatience.

“Whatever Cadmus released into the air, it’s affecting people. They’re sick, most are dying. When Alex analyzed the sample from my suit, and the blood sample from an agent that collapsed….”

Lena clenched her jaw as Kara struggled to complete her sentence. The atmosphere seemed to descend around them and the air was thick with guilt and fear.

“Kara, please. Just say it,” Lena whispered.

“Alex noticed how similar it looked to your blood. We both watched….as your blood destroyed the human blood cells.”

Lena froze in place. Kara watched as she somehow got paler and reached a shaky hand to her hair. Kara began to walk over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but Lena raised her hands and moved away.

“I can’t believe that she would do this,” she spat. “I mean to do it against me was one thing, but she tormented the whole city….and she used me to do it.”

“Lena I am so sorry.”

Lena took a deep breath and steadied herself. “Don’t be Kara. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have found out what caused this. We know and that’s a battle half won. Next step is to fix this mess.”

She began to gather her things.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked.

“You’re going to take me to where your sister is so I can help,” she said. Kara just nodded as they left L-Corp.

***************************************************

 

When Kara entered the lab once again with Lena close behind her, Alex got up from her microscope to protest.

“Lena’s here to help,” Kara said before she could say anything.

“How can she help?”

“I’m the reason this is happening,” Lena said bluntly. “Please tell me what you’ve found.”

Alex looked at Kara, who just signaled for her to start explaining things. Alex shook her head and gathered the notes that she made.

“We’ve been collecting reports from the hospitals around National City. It seems like this disease is following a certain pattern. It lies dormant for about 2 or 3 days and then people start feeling lethargic and they get headaches, chills, and hot flashes. Then the symptoms worsen to bursting blood cells which leads to cell and tissue death. Ultimately people die from extreme hemorrhaging and blood loss.”

Lena’s eyebrows seem to furrow. “That sounds like symptoms of malaria. Well not the last bit but the first few symptoms you mentioned sound like malaria.”

Alex paused and started to scribble notes down on paper. “I’ve been observing your blood for a couple of hours now,” Alex said. “And it seems like they’re leeching something from health blood vessels. Any idea what it could be?”

Lena shook her head. “No, not without running molecular tests. I can’t say for sure.”

Alex nodded. “Okay I’ll be right back,” she said as she left.

Lena walked to the microscope to observe the slide. Her jaw clenched as she shook her head.

“Lena everything is going to be okay. Don’t worry, okay?” Kara whispered.

Suddenly, Lena slammed her hands down hard enough on the metal table to leave permanent imprints in it.

“Stop telling me everything is going to be okay!” she screamed in exasperation. When she looked up, Kara saw that she was crying. Her eyes were red and tears fell down her cheeks.

“God! For once I thought I could be good. For once I thought I would be able to make amends for the years of pain and death I caused,” she said as her voice broke. She paused as she sniffled. “Kara, I tried so hard. I really did. But all I do is cause more pain no matter where I go. It seems my entire existence is wrapped around causing people pain. Now here I am, doing it again.”

Her sniffles turned into to sobs as she closed her eyes. In an instant, Kara held her in a fierce hug. She hugged her so tight, she wished her strength was enough to push Lena’s broken pieces back together.

“Lena you are not to blame for this. Your mother did this, not you. Lena look at me.” Kara used her finger to tilt her chin up to meet her gaze. When she saw her eyes, she began to wipe away her tears with her thumbs.

“We will fix this,” Kara said with so much conviction, that Lena wanted to believe her.

There was a knock at the door, and when they both looked up, they saw Alex standing at the entrance.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt,” she said as she took a tentative step forward.

“You’re not interrupting anything,” Kara said as Lena turned around to discreetly wipe her face.

“When I tested your blood, I went about it the wrong way. I used physiological tests instead of molecular ones. I believe what you said is a good step in the right direction,” Alex said to Lena. “We need to know where to start.”

Lena nodded slowly as determination began to shine bright in her eyes. “I know exactly where to start. First things first, I’m a vampire.”

Alex’s eyebrows practically rose to her hairline. “Okay I haven’t heard that one before.” When she was met with silence she continued.

“Okay I’ll bite, you’re being serious?”

“Yep she’s super serious. Watch this,” Kara said as she grabbed a scalpel from a dissection kit. She looked at Lena.

“May I?”

Lena nodded and held out her arm. Slowly, Kara made a single gash on her forearm. Alex watched as blood welled from the wound for a second, before it was sucked back in and the skin fused back together.

“Well damn,” Alex said as she cocked her head to the side. Lena let her arm drop to her side.

“The next thing we need to do is break back in to Cadmus. Kara I’m going to need your help for this,” Lena said.

“Wait, you’ve been to Cadmus’ secret base?” Alex asked.

Kara awkwardly nodded her head. “Well yeah, it was the reason for why I was out for a week.”

Alex looked at her in disbelief. “Jesus, Kara. What did they do to you in there that you were unconscious for that length of time?”

Lena looked at Kara, who only looked back at her. “Well we were both trapped, and Lilian forced me to solar flare. I didn’t have any powers to break us out, so we both had to improvise.”

Alex looked at their facial expressions and realization dawned on her face. “Kara tell me didn’t do what I think you did.”

“Time’s wasting Alex,” Kara said hastily to avoid telling her what happened. “We’ll be right back.” She grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her from the lab.

“You’re not going to tell her?” Lena asked.

“Nope I think that’s enough for her today. Maybe another time,” she suggests, knowing that she would never tell her.

When they both were outside, Kara looked at her. “I’ll follow you?”

Lena shook her head. “My powers are much weaker during the day. If I try to fly, not only would a flock of bats during the day would be supremely suspicious, I won’t last too long before I morph back and plummet to the ground.”

In one fluid motion, Kara picked her up and held her close to her chest.

“Ms. Luthor, if you needed a ride, you could have just asked.”

Lena smiled at her as they took to the skies.


	7. To Err is Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena now knew where the disease had originated from, but now finding a cure would prove to be the most difficult task yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've 10 minutes to upload this and get to class. I hope you enjoy!!

Kara decided to wait until night fall to ambush Cadmus. They were out in the literal middle of nowhere. It was a desert, complete with sand, cacti, and the stereotypical tumbleweed. Carrion birds flew above them, circling around them, waiting patiently for a meal that would never come.

 She spent the remainder of the day camping with Lena, waiting for the sun to descend below the horizon. They took turns trying to do reconnaissance on the massive underground bunker but the immense building was lined with copious amounts of lead, making Kara’s x-ray vision useless. When Lena tried to use her hearing, she would sigh and say that she kept getting interference from her surroundings. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly where the noises were coming from. Different noises would echo from each other and she was having a hard time trying to discern between them, so they had to wait until nightfall.

Kara lit a fire, even though they both technically didn’t need it and they sat side by side, staring at the lively flame that seemed the jump towards the heavens.

“May I ask you a question?” Lena asked to break the silence. Kara looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

“How do you cope with failure and feelings of being a failure?”

Kara took a deep breath, the question sort of catching her off guard.

“Well I always try tell myself that to make mistakes is human.”

Lena chuckled. “You were never human. And I’m…well I was but…”

“What we are doesn’t define who we are though. I may be an alien with these powers, but it doesn’t make me any less human. The decisions I make determine my character.”

Lena was quiet as she thought about what she said. “And me?”

Kara regarded her carefully. “You want to know what I see? I see a beautiful soul who tries so hard, and does so much, but never gives herself any credit. You seem to dwell in the past and surround yourself with ‘what could have been’ and ‘what I should have done different’. I used to live like that.” Kara paused as she remembered her past mistakes and all the events that led to her being who she is now. She looked at Lena.

“Either we can let our mistakes break us or we can grow from them.”

Lena smiled. “That’s very wise of you Kara. When did you come to realize this?”

“I did a lot of growing the years following me becoming Supergirl.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her legs as they both sat in the dirt. Insects flew in erratic patterns across the air. Reptiles skittered across the sand.

“They did a splendid job choosing an area like this,” Kara said after a while. “You know how many times I flew over this area? I never knew.”

“Mother is good like that.”

As the sun began to descend, Kara cleared her throat and looked at Lena.

“Lena, I want you to drink from me again.”

“W-what?” Lena said in surprise, looking at her as though she had grown a second head.

“When you drank from me the first time, I saw what it did to you. You’re eyes glowed so bright.”

Lena had to concede to that. “You’re blood is very powerful. It was like someone injected nitrous straight into my body. I’ve never felt that before. It felt good and I felt invincible.”

“I want to give you that boost again. We both need to be top notch if we’re going to face your mom and her forces.”

“I don’t know Kara. The fact that it’s night is more than enough.”

“What if she hurts you again? What if she tries to use your one weakness against you?” she asked to get Lena to understand.

Lena was quiet as she considered what she said. “Okay,” she replied. “But we do this on my terms.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Lena shuffled closer to her and swung a leg over her body, straddling her. She cupped her face with her hands and stared deep into her eyes.

“Just trust me,” Lena whispered as Kara immediately started to blush.

Lena brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Kara stroked Lena’s back while she used her other hand to hold herself up. Lena tilted Kara’s head back to deepen the kiss and she crushed their two bodies together, enjoying the warmth of Kara’s body. Lena’s soft hands tangled into Kara’s hair and Kara let out a breathy moan. Right now in this moment, they forgot about the world, about the disease, and about every horrible thing that had happened in the last few days. All Kara could focus on was the feeling of Lena’s soft lips and the weight of Lena’s body on her own. Lena was languidly grinding into her lap. Her hands slowly raised to tangled in the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck. Kara’s hand shifted from Lena’s back to cup her bottom, and she helped her grind into her lap harder. She desperately wanted to forget that everything around them was falling apart but the nagging feeling that they couldn’t just leave their responsibilities behind pulled at her brain. There was too much going on and Kara shouldn’t be enjoying this. People were dying, and here she was kissing the most wonderful woman alive.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” Kara said between kisses, logic manifesting itself through the fog in her brain.

“Clear your mind darling. Right now it’s just you and me,” Lena purred sultrily against her lips.

She kissed her softly again. Within a few minutes, Lena could smell Kara’s arousal and hear her heart thundering within her chest. Kara’s lips felt like fire as she kissed Lena back with earnest. Slowly, Lena trailed her hand down the length of Kara’s body, stroking everything her body had to offer. She glided her hands over her breasts, wishing that she wasn’t wearing her suit. Kara responded to Lena’s touch, her body shivering and her breaths coming out in shudders. Her hands trailed down her chiseled stomach and then to her hips before hitching up her skirt. She looked into her lustful blue eyes and saw the universe housed within them. Maybe it was Lena’s own imagination but beneath the arousal, lust, and longing, there was wisdom and pain deep within her eyes. Someday, Lena wanted to ask her about it but when Kara offered her a beautiful but small smile, all thoughts of questioning her past were abandoned.

“Spread your legs for me,” she whispered.

Kara complied and Lena reached under her skirt and past the elastic of her underwear. She could feel the wet folds of Kara’s sex, and Kara started to breathe heavier. Lena traced a finger up and down her saturated slit as she continued to kiss her passionately. She knew Kara wanted more, and that she was incredibly turned on. She also knew that she wasn’t going to let her tease her for long. She used her finger to spread her arousal. When her finger was thoroughly coated in her juices, she removed it and began to suck on it. Kara’s mouth hung slightly open as she watched Lena, mesmerized. Lena returned her finger to Kara’s core and leaned down to her ear.

“You taste so good,” she growled softly into her ear. Kara sighed, the smallest of whimpers leaving her mouth, as Lena continued to tease her. She began to kiss Kara again and Kara could taste her own arousal as their tongues gently slid together. However, Kara was starting to get impatient. Lena’s teasing was increasing her arousal but she wasn’t touching her where she really needed it. It was only a couple of minutes before Kara broke their kisses and looked at her.

“Lena please,” she begged breathlessly. Lena smiled salaciously before gently starting to rub her clit. Kara moaned and sagged to the ground as Lena pleasured her. Her legs began to shake as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. Kara dug one hand into the earth and Lena heard the earth crack beneath the force of her grip. Her arousal flowed in copious amounts and drenched her underwear.

“Yes Kara,” she said with so much lust in her voice that it made Kara even wetter. Kara’s hands began to grip Lena’s back as Lena started to rub her faster.

Soft moans were falling from Kara’s lips, and when Lena stopped rubbing her, her eyes flew open and she began to protest. She was only silenced when Lena slipped a finger into her dripping hole and began to pump in and out of her. Lena twisted and angled her hand in different ways to find the right position to make Kara’s toes curl. She listened to her breathing and her moans, and when she found the right place, she began to thrust deeper and faster.

“Oh Rao,” she moaned again. Lena smiled as Kara began to move her hips with her, keeping pace with her pumps.

“One of these days, I’m going to have to make you moan my name,” Lena whispered into her ear, and then began to nibble on it.

“Lena I’m so close. Please don’t stop,” Kara whispered in a shaky voice. Her body was tense, her muscles were shaking, her body and especially her face were red. Lena could feel Kara’s muscles spasming around her finger. Her arousal seemed to flow like a river. Her moans were like a lullaby in her ear. Kara could feel the pressure gathering from within her body and she knew that she was at the precipice of an orgasm that was sure to rock her world. She just wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. Lena stopped nibbling her ear to whisper into it.

“Come for me Kara,” she said as she began kissing her neck.

Electric shocks radiated throughout her body as an orgasm overtook her. Kara cried out from the force of it and her body was taut as waves of pleasure crashed into her. Then, she felt Lena sink her fangs into her neck. Her breath hitched, but it wasn’t from the pain, it was from the indescribable amount of pleasure that seemed to hold her body with a strength that rivaled her own. She could feel Lena sucking from her and a smaller orgasm followed at the heels of her previous one. Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to space out. Lena’s continuous thrusting made Kara ride out the orgasm longer and she couldn’t help but cry out as she felt the strength leave her body. She suddenly felt dizzy from the force of it. It felt like it was too much but also not enough. Whatever it was, Kara never wanted it to stop. Her raspy breaths were the only thing she was hearing and she felt Lena remove her finger. When she opened her eyes, Lena was smiling down at her. She looked as composed as ever, except for the radiant glow of her skin, her beautiful smile, and the intense glow of her green eyes.

“How was that?” she asked with a smirk playing at her lips.

Kara propped herself to her elbows. “Out of this world,” she said, laughing lightly.

“Good because that’s not all I plan on doing to you,” Lena teased, the innuendo going noticeably to Kara. Kara reached up to touch her neck, but again there were no bite marks or signs of pain.

“How do you feel?” Kara asked her. Lena’s smile widened and her eyes glowed even brighter.

“I feel divine darling. Are you ready to do this?”

Kara stood up next to her and balled her fists. Surprisingly, she didn’t feel any of the things she felt when Lena had blood from her the first time. It had to be because she had her powers this time.

“Yeah let’s get this done,” she said.

***************************************************

 

About an hour later, Kara and Lena were roaming the halls of the underground base.

“My x-ray vision is still no good,” Kara whispered. “Every wall is lined with lead.”

Lena nodded. “Follow me.”

Kara was on her heels as they snuck past Lillian’s guards. Hallways turned into a labyrinth as Lena led them deeper into the base. Suddenly Lena halted and raised her hand. Kara looked at questioningly.

Lena put her finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet, and then she pointed to her ears. Kara closed her eyes as she focused. Right next door, Kara could hear voices through the wall. Among those voices, she could hear Lillian’s.

“This is all going according to plan,” she said in a business-like manner. “The city is sure to turn against Lena once me make the broadcast.”

“Yes ma’am,” a gruff voice said.

“Using Lena’s blood as the pathogen to infect the city was ingenious,” another voice was heard saying.

Both Kara and Lena could hear Lillian chuckle. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” There was a pause and some shuffling. “We have the only cure. And Lena will be the reason why no one gets it,” she continued.

Kara watched as Lena bared her fangs, her eyes glowing a ghastly green that was equal parts beautiful and dangerous. Without warning, she curled her hand into a fist and smashed it through the wall. Rubble and dust flew everywhere. Kara actually had to cover her face from getting sprayed with debris. In an instant, Lena curled her other fist and drove it through the wall. More rubble flew outwards, in the direction of her punches,  and the wall caved in. Kara could hear Lena snarling. It was low and guttural, and it reminded her of an angry tiger.

“FIRE!!!!!!!” someone screamed.

Shots were fired in Lena’s direction. Kara could hear the clanging of bullet shells littering the floor. Bullets peppered the walls and Lena. More dust flew into the air, and if it wasn’t for Kara’s powers, she wouldn’t be able to see anything. However she could see, and what she saw made her stop short. Any bullets that pelted Lena’s body passed right through her. Blood oozed from her wounds before the wounds immediately sealed before her eyes. Any bullets imbedded within Lena’s body were slowly expelled from her and the bullets fell to the floor as the wounds sealed again. Kara had never seen anything like it, and she had never seen Lena like this. Unlike any of the previous times, the bullets weren’t slowing her down. Every time a bullet landed a hit, Lena only snarled louder as she forced herself through the hole in the wall. Only a handful of men were surrounding Lillian. Lena stalked to the first man and smashed her head against his. He fell to the ground instantly. She grabbed the next man and threw him at another like he was a rag doll. Lena continued on, heading straight for Lillian, who backed away from her in fear. Lena back handed another man in her way and he went flying. Just as she closed in on Lillian, the last man jumped in front of Lena and fired his gun straight at her stomach.

“LENA!” Kara screamed. She watched as bullets sprayed through Lena’s stomach, blood dripping on the floor. She could feel the same bullets that ripped through Lena, ricochet off her own body as she attempted to move closer to her. Fear coiled in her stomach as the possibility of Lena being seriously hurt raced through her mind. Kara could hear clicks coming from the gun as he emptied the whole clip into Lena’s stomach. Kara stopped as Lena looked up slowly, and the man started to tremble. They both watched as the bloodied mess within Lena healed instantly. Muscle sinew fused together as her skin grew back blemish free. She grabbed the gun from his hand and Kara heard the groaning and cracking of metal as she crushed the gun with her tremendous strength. The man whimpered and ran away. Lena threw the crushed gun on the ground and focused her attention on Lillian. Lillian was backed against the wall and her breaths were ragged. Lena grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air.

“How dare you!” she snarled in an inhuman voice. Kara slowly approached Lena. She could literally see Lillian’s face turn red. The veins in her neck were bulging from the force Lena exerted in her hold. When Kara got closer to Lena, she could see tears dripping off of Lena’s cheeks.

“You were supposed to be my mom! You were supposed to love me and be there for me! Instead you vilified me and made me to be the monster you always thought I was!”

Lillian was trying to talk but she choked on her words. Her eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head. Kara put a soft hand on her arm, and Lena looked at her in surprise, as though she forgot she was there.

“I understand,” Kara whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she saw how much Lena was hurting. “I understand what it’s like to have the memory of your parents betrayed by the truth of their actions. I’m not here to tell you that you should spare her, because if I were in your shoes, I would definitely falter.” She paused as she took a deep breath. “We’re here to find the cure and unfortunately, we can’t do it without her.”

Lena clenched her teeth. More tears ran down her face as she looked between Kara and Lillian. Kara could tell that she was torn. She was torn between wanting retribution and doing what she knew was right. After a couple of seconds, Lena squeezed her eyes shut and let go of Lillian. Lillian fell to the ground and starting coughing and gasping. Lena was breathing hard and her hands were clenched. Kara put her hands on her cheeks soothingly. She watched as the brilliant glowing green dulled into Lena’s normal lovely eyes. She was shaking her head.

“Kara I can’t do this,” Lena said in a broken voice. “She did this to me. I don’t understand….I can’t….” she stopped as she struggled to complete a sentence. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s trembling body and Lena rested her face on Kara’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this,” Kara replied as she smoothed Lena’s hair. “Let me do the rest.”

Lena nodded and wiped her cheeks. “By the way, what I just witnessed was so badass,” Kara said as she chuckled. Lena offered a small smile. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

Lena smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you on the surface.” She turned and left.

Kara turned and approached Lillian, who was still gasping on the floor. She hoisted her up and held her against the wall.

“You never deserved her,” she said to her in a low voice. “And to do this to her after all she’s been through.” Kara scoffed. “You’re pathetic and personally, I hope to watch you rot in jail.”

Kara watched as Lillian closed her eyes and threw her over her shoulder. She met Lena on the surface. With it being night, Lena flew herself back to the DEO and Kara followed closely behind her.

When they were back, Kara placed Lillian in a jail cell and went back to Lena to check on her. Lena was on the balcony, watching the city. The sounds of sirens echoed around them and the city lights were brighter than the stars. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and she stared blankly at nothing.

“Are you okay?”

Lena laughed humorlessly. “You want to know something? I haven’t killed anyone in years, but tonight, I was more than willing to change that. I wanted to kill those men and I wanted to murder the woman I once thought was my mother.”

Kara listened silently as Lena voiced the words that were heavy on her heart. “I was so angry,” she whispered. “I was so angry that I would have ripped her throat out without a second thought.”

“Lena, that doesn’t make you monstrous.”

Lena shook her head. “I agree with you. That was the most human emotion I’ve ever felt in years.”

Kara was quiet as she considered her words. Lena took a deep breath. “We should get back to work.”

She walked back inside and Kara watched as she left. She wished that she could do more, help her somehow, but it wasn’t the right time. It seemed like it would never be the right time.

When Kara entered the lab, Lena had removed Lillian from the jail and had her tied to an office chair. Alex came and stood next to Kara’s side.

“For the record, I didn’t tell her she could do this,” Alex whispered to her. Kara just nodded and approached Lena, who was shaking Lillian unceremoniously. When Lillian came to, Lena kneeled to her level to look her in her eyes.

“Mother.” Lena spat the word as though saying it left a foul taste in her mouth. “Where is the antidote?”

Lillian was groggy and confused, but when she looked into Lena’s eyes, she smiled instantly, the smile showing no humor but was rather twisted and disturbed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” When she saw Kara she scoffed. “I’m being interrogated by a freak of nature and an alien. Highlight of my life.”

In an instant, Lena had Lillian in the air. Her grip was wrapped tight into the collar of Lillian’s shirt as both Lillian and the chair dangled.

“Don’t try me Lillian,” Lena warned. “If it wasn’t for Supergirl, nature would have taken its course by now. Where is the antidote?”

“Well the antidote I had was destroyed by our little fight. Congratulations for making a mess by the way, but, there is no more.”

Lena was visibly getting angry. “But you can make more?” she demanded.

“Why? Do you need it right now?” Lillian asked sarcastically. Lena was about to hurl her against the wall, property damage be damned, when an audible sniffle captured everyone’s attention. Kara, Lena, and Lillian looked at Alex, who was wiping blood from her face. Copious amounts of it were dripping from her nose.

“I don’t feel so good,” she gasped before collapsing to the floor.  


	8. The Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only person on Kara's mind is Alex. Alex is sick and Kara doesn't have a lot of time to find a cure. Lena and Kara have Lillian but she isn't talking. They have to figure something out fast before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story so far. Your kudos and comments have made me smile and have made my day. I wanted to give a warning about this chapter. It has situations that may disturb and upset readers. Please read with caution and care. I will say that no one dies in this chapter, so don't worry. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for reading!

Alex was on the floor, a shaky hand covering her mouth as violent coughs ripped from her. She heaved before coughing up blood, the smell of it permeating the air immediately. Its crimson color stained the floor, dark red against stark white. Kara was next to Alex and wrapped her in her arms. Using her super speed, she took Alex to the infirmary room.

“Please help me!” Kara cried out to one of the nurses. The nurse ushered Kara to a vacant bed, where Kara gently laid Alex down. Bloody tears were streaming down Alex’s cheeks. Kara panicked as she wiped the tears away with a cloth.

“You’re going to be okay,” Kara said, dismay slightly masked by frantic concern. Tears welled within her eyes as the reality of the situation became more and more a reality: Alex was sick with the disease. She was going to die. She was going to bleed to death and there was nothing more she could do, not without a vaccine. Alex grabbed her hand to stop her wiping.

“Kara, listen to me,” she said weakly. Forceful shudders caused her body to convulse. When the shudders subsided, she continued.

“I love you so much and you’re my favorite sister.”

Sobs mixed into Kara’s laughter. “I’m your only sister silly.”

“You get what I mean. Don’t worry about me. We’re so close to finding that vaccine, don’t let me sway you. Consider all possible options to beating this thing.”

Kara shook her head. It was completely like Alex to talk about the fate of the world while something was happening to her. Alex was always like that. Kind, loving, and compassionate. She didn’t deserve this.  

“And if anything were to happen to me…” she began to say.

“No!” Kara interrupted vehemently. “We’re not doing this. You’re going to be okay.”

Alex closed her mouth and just nodded her head. She coughed again and more blood stained her pale, chapped lips. A nurse came to Alex’s side and ushered Kara out of the door.

“We will do everything we can,” the nurse said but Kara could tell that she was saying it to be comforting. Kara knew better and she knew that the clock was ticking fast.

Lena met her outside of the room. When she saw her face, Lena wrapped Kara in a hug. Being surrounded by Lena made her want break and she couldn’t stop the tears that escaped from her eyes. She was Supergirl for Rao’s sakes! She was strong enough to lift an alien space prison from off of earth and into space. She was bullet proof and except for kryptonite and solar flaring, she was completely invincible. But…she wasn’t impervious to this. She would rather get stabbed a million times with kryptonite than witness another moment of this. Kara’s tears were soaking through Lena’s shirt. Lena was silent as she smoothed her hair and rubbed her back.

“I have an idea,” Lena said. “We should have those affected anesthetized. It’s the stress and shock to the disease that’s killing them faster than the blood loss.”

Kara nodded as she sniffled. She told the nurses of Lena’s plan and went back to Alex. She took Alex’s hand in her own. Her skin was pallid and clammy. Her hair was disheveled and it clung to the sweat on her neck. Shadows had developed beneath her eyes and Kara knew that they were a result of Alex working day and night when the city was placed under quarantine, but as she lay there, Kara was bombarded with images of Alex being dead, her pale body being the only evidence that she had been alive. She shook her head as she tried to erase the thoughts from her mind. She had to remain strong. She couldn’t let this get to her. She had to be strong for Alex.

“Alex they’re going to administer anesthesia. I want you to know that when you wake up, you’re going to feel better.”

Alex smiled. One of the nurses approached them and inserted a needle into Alex’s IV.

“I love you,” she whispered before closing her eyes. Her breathing evened out as the drug took effect and Kara felt slightly better when she could see the tension leave her body.

Kara smoothed her hair back as she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going to make this right,” she whispered, wanting more to reassure herself than Alex. She had to make this right. She had to.

Kara squared her shoulders and walked out of the infirmary. When she was in the hallway again, she sped back to the laboratory. When Lena saw her, she matched her gait.

“Kara what are you going to do?” Lena asked.

“I’m getting that vaccine, even if I have to beat it out of your mother,” she said sternly.

Lena raised her eyebrows before grabbing Kara’s arm to get her to stop. Kara clenched her jaw as she stared at Lena.

“Kara, I get it okay? You’re angry.”

“Oh I’m not angry,” Kara said as she interrupted Lena. “I’m seething!”

“And I get that,” Lena continued in a soothing voice. “You had to stop me from killing her remember? We NEED her. After we get what we need, we can decide what our next move is.”

Kara curled her hands into fists so hard, her knuckles cracked. She nodded in affirmation and took a few deep breaths to steady her rage. They both returned to the lab to find Lillian still tied to the chair. She was looking around the room in curiosity. She exuded calmness, as though she didn’t think that she was in any real danger. Her nonchalant attitude only increased Kara’s incensed mood. When Lillian saw them, she smiled.

“Ah I see you two are back. I hope there’s no one important dying.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand before she did something rash, like break her body in two. Lillian was really starting to piss them both off.

“Okay let’s be done with the pretenses Lillian,” Kara said as she crossed her arms. “What do you want?”

“What makes you think that I want something?” Lillian asked, a picture of innocence painted on her face.

“We know that the vaccine was destroyed at the Cadmus bunker. We also know that another one can be synthesized. So, what is it that you want from us?”

“I got exactly what I wanted,” Lillian said smugly. “Besides, I don’t want anything from the likes of you.”

Kara shook her head at her. “How did you get to be like this?” she asked before her better judgment could stop her. “You realize that you’re killing thousands of innocent people, right? Perhaps more if this epidemic escapes National City.”

Lena stood beside Kara. She looked Lillian in her eyes and saw nothing but cunning, loathing, and resentment.

“It’s because of me,” Lena blurted out. Both Kara and Lillian turned to face her. Kara looked at her in surprise, as though the very idea behind that statement would be unconscionable, but Lillian just smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“How astute of you Lena,” she retorted. “And what led you to that decision?”

Lena chuckled humorlessly. “Don’t give me that. You’ve always hated me, even when Lionel was alive. You hated the fact that he would take me in after learning what I was. You hated that he spent more time with Lex and I more than he spent time with you. You hated that you couldn’t take that frustration out on your own husband or child, so when the moment presented itself, you used me as an emotional stress ball. Years of resentment repressed within that husk of a body, aging in the dark like a fine wine.”

As Lena spoke, Lillian’s smile was replaced with acute infuriation. Her eyes became daggers as she stared at Lena.

“You used me as a science experiment, hoping to exploit some sort of weakness,” Lena continued to say. “So many failed attempts to break me only increased your animosity towards me. You knew how I felt about my past, about all the regret I harbored through the ages. You knew that the way to hurt me, was to hurt people at my expense. So you stole my blood and weaponized it, molded it, and mutated it into something people have never seen and into something only you can cure. That attack at the gala was only a distraction. You kidnapping me and Supergirl and torturing us was only a distraction. This was your great climatic event. You murdering thousands of innocent people and in your twisted mind, somehow rationalizing it to being my fault.”

“If it weren’t for Lena, this would have never happened,” Lena said, mocking Lillian’s voice. Lillian’s anger grew and Kara studied her reactions. Something Lena was saying was getting to her.

“Lena is to blame for every bad thing happening in the city. Her and the aliens have ruined this city. Blah blah blah.”

Lillian clenched her teeth as she regarded them both. “You think your so smart huh? You have me all figured out? Meanwhile, people are dying while you rambled on. That agent Supergirl seemed so fond of, is on her death bed right now! You two are no closer to a cure and you know you’re running out of time.”

Kara’s mind swam with images of her beating the life out of Lillian. She was so mad that she could have a stroke. She was right, they were running out of time and if anything happened to Alex, Lillian would be the first person that she came after.

Lena signaled for Kara to meet her outside the door. She ran a hand through her hair.

“We don’t have all day for this. Can’t you just hypnotize her into telling you the ingredients of the vaccine?” Kara asked her.

Lena just looked at her. “I don’t have that power, you know that right? I’m not Dracula.”

A thought occurred to Kara and she grabbed Lena’s arm in excitement. Lena looked at her in shock, not at all prepared for what was going to happen next. A smile slowly formed on Kara’s face as her eyes shined with hope.

“You don’t have that power, but I know someone who does. I need to find Hank!”

Kara used her hearing to pinpoint where Hank was and when she got a lock on his location, she sped to him. Hank was in a conference room with several other agents. Hank stood in the middle of the room while the other agents worked hectically on their computers. On a screen that covered the entire wall of the room, there was a map of North America. A portion of it was covered in red dots. Other red dots were sprinkled on other parts of the map but the concentration of red was what caught Kara’s attention. She knew, instinctively, that the red area was National City and that the other dots were signs of the plague spreading. She heard Hank barking out orders left and right. When she approached him, he glanced at her quickly before returning his attention to the screen.

“Kara I’m busy,” he said softly enough to where only she could hear.

“Hank, Lena and I need you for something.”

“It’s going to have to wait. We need to monitor this plague. It’s affecting the whole city and we’re working on grounding any transportation into and out of the city.”

Kara grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around and look at her. “Hank it’s Alex. She’s sick and we need your help.”

“What?”

“Yeah, we found someone who knows how to make the cure but she isn’t talking. We need for you to read her mind.”

Hank nodded and followed her. Kara escorted him back into the laboratory. When Lena saw her approaching with Hank, she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Okay so long story short, Hank is an alien from Mars named J’onn J’onzz. He has super cool abilities even I wish I had. He can help us,” she said to Lena to quickly to fill her in.

Hank looked at Lillian before he turned around and faced Kara and Lena.

“Kara you know it’s been a while since I’ve read someone’s mind. I can render her brain dead.”

Lena and Kara looked at each other before they looked at Hank.

“We’re actually okay with that,” Lena said as Kara nodded. Hank raised his eyebrows but opted to not ask any questions. The less he knew, the better. 

He grabbed a seat and sat directly in front of Lillian. Lillian looked him up and down before scoffing.

“And what is he going to do?” she asked facetiously. “Is he going to slap my wrist and tell me that I’m being bad?”

Hank smiled before his eyes began to glow red. Lillian immediately lost her smile as she was transfixed on his unearthly gaze. Seconds turned to minutes as they were all silent. Nothing seemed to be happening and Kara was losing her patience. Lena sensed a change in her mood and held her hand. She massaged small circles into her skin and offered a small smile. Kara smiled back at her and took a deep breath. She needed to keep her head and she needed to remain calm for Alex.

 Suddenly, Lillian began to groan in pain and Hank bared his teeth.

“Just a little bit more,” Hank said, his voice strained.

Kara prayed to Rao that this was going to work. This was their only option and their last hope. Lillian wasn’t so forthcoming with the cure when she was conscious, Kara doubt she would be even more willing to talk if she were brain dead. This needed to work or else.

Hank’s eyes stopped glowing and Lillian gasped before she fell unconscious.

“God, she has problems,” he said as he massaged his temples.

“What did you find out?” Kara asked him.

“The cure is made from genetically engineered horseshoe crab blood and Kara’s blood.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but Lena only looked mildly impressed.

“I hate the woman but that’s smart. Horseshoe crab blood contains amoebocytes that act very similarly to white blood cells. I can only assume that due to you healing properties, you’re blood reinforces the amoebocytes and ensures their ability to find and destroy anything seriously harmful in a human body without any nasty side effects.”

Kara’s head swam with all the new information but she was happy. They finally had the cure.

“Okay we need to get to work,” she said. She grabbed a couple of needles. “Where are we going to find horseshoe crabs?”

“Well they can be found in Asia. They’re usually somewhere near a large body of water,” Lena said.

“Okay I’ll be right back,” Kara said as she flew out of the laboratory and into the open air.

Lena looked at Hank. “Is there anything else? That can’t be all, that seemed way too easy.”

Hank just shook his head. “Every thought that she has ever said or thought within the past several odd years are about you and she did not have anything nice to say.”

“Yeah well our relationship is…complicated.”

“Well there is something else, it seems that this vaccine was made out if a genetic mixture of both blood types. Lillian had access to Kara’s blood after she solar flared. She then took the genetic material of her blood, inserted it into the horseshoe crab blood, and then eventually re-exposed that cell to solar radiation.”

  
Lena nodded her head. “She made some sort of super Limulus amebocyte lysate powered by Kryptonian genetics. But instead of just detecting pathogens, it destroys them as well.”

Hank shook his head and left the laboratory. Lena grabbed her phone and called Kara.

“Hello?”

“You only need to grab one crab,” Lena told her. She was actually concerned that Kara would fish the entire ocean to the brink of extinction in her haste.

“Well we need enough to cure the whole city right?”

“I still have access to Lionel’s cloning labs remember? We need just one okay? Also when you get back…”

“I know you need my blood,” Kara said, interrupting her.

“Well yeah, I also need you to solar flare.”

There was a sigh. “Great,” Kara grumbled.

******************************************************************************

Hank rubbed his temples. Reading Lillian’s mind made his head throb. And the things he saw….he didn’t think any human was capable of such acts. If he had known better, he would think that Lillian was a White Martian. That was the only possible explanation for her barbaric acts. Flashes of disjointed memories echoed through his brain, each one fading into another memory. Whispering echoes of past conversations filled his ears and colors started to blur together. Hank winced and braced the wall. A cold sweat broke over his skin as he struggled to take deep breaths and will the images away. He needed to clear his mind. _In time, all this will fade, just like the rest_ he tried to tell himself. There was a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay Director Henshaw?” an agent asked, their voice breaking through the fog that threatened to overtake his mind.

He swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “Yes thank you.”

He stood up and straightened his appearance. He needed to get a grip. Hank willed himself to be okay and made his way to the infirmary. He needed to check on Alex. She was like a daughter to him and ever since Kara told him that she was sick, he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. While in the infirmary room, he asked a nurse to point him in the right direction. When he found Alex, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. To him, she looked so fragile. Too fragile compared to the strength she exudes and the air of confidence that surrounds her like a second skin. He gently picked up her hand and held it.

“Hang in there Danvers,” he whispered to her. “Kara just needs more time. She’s almost done.”

There were a variety of machines surrounding Alex, the sensors sticking to her body. Hank saw the heart rate and EEG machines showing normal signs and he relaxed a bit. Hank shook his head absentmindedly as he thought about the mess Lillian was making and all the people she killed because she hated Lena. All of this because one human hated another. Hank supposed that he couldn’t be surprised. Wars were waged for things far less than petty hatred.

In the midst of his thoughts, he felt the muscles in Alex’s hand spasm. He looked at her in concern, but when it didn’t happen again immediately, he went back to thinking. Alex’s hand spasmed again, only this time, it stayed flexed and taut. Blood leeched from her skin as her whole body went rigid. Her muscles were pulled tight, her tendons protruding from her skin. The heart monitor and EEG machines started to beep erratically. Hank was on his feet immediately. His eyes started to glow red as he observed her body using his infrared vision. That’s when he saw it. He could see Alex’s blood vessels highlighted beneath her skin and in those vessels, he saw small bursts. Individually, these bursts would have gone unnoticed but they were happening on a large scale and were simultaneous. He saw blood cells rupturing from within Alex’s body. Hank pursed his lips as blood started to seep from her nose, mouth, and ears. She was seizing. She was starting to die. The nurses heard the loud beeping coming from the machines and rushed to stabilize her. Hank took a couple of steps back and reached for his phone. He dialed Kara’s number.

******************************************************************************

Lena was in the middle of making the vaccine. She took blood from both the crab and Kara after she had solar flared. Lena and Kara watched the vaccine shine as it was exposed to solar radiation. It had a slight purple hue and it swirled in the glass vial as Lena deposited it.

“Okay,” Lena said as she wiped her hands on her thighs. “We just need to test it.”

“Maybe we can get a blood sample from someone in the infirmary?” Kara suggested.

“Yeah that will work for sure.”

Kara’s phone started buzzing and she answered it.

“Hello?”

There was talking and Lena watched as the color left Kara’s face. She jumped from her seat and ran from the room. Lena followed closely behind her. When Kara got to the door, she dropped her phone, and her heart stopped dead in her chest. Alex’s heart monitor was beeping erratically. Her body was taut and almost contorted in an irregular posture. Hank was in the room and Kara’s eyes filled with tears.

“She’s seizing!” a nurse yelled. Kara tried to run to Alex but she was stopped by Hank, who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, subduing her.

“Let me go!” Kara screamed. “That’s my sister! Let me go!”

Time seemed to move slowly as Lena watched the nurses injected more medicine into her IV line. Slowly, Alex’s body relaxed and the beeping slowed and returned to normal. Lena could hear Kara’s sobs and she clenched her teeth. Kara was holding on tightly to Hank and he was smoothing her hair. Kara’s face was red and her cheeks were drenched in tears. That was it. Lena had had enough and couldn’t stand to see Kara like this. She walked right to one of the nurses and grabbed a needle tipped syringe from their hands. They started to protest before they saw the look in Lena’s eyes and they clamped their mouth shut. She gently grabbed Alex’s arm, located a vein, and proceeded to draw blood from her. When she was done she took the blood back to the lab and mixed it in with the vaccine.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked a couple seconds later when she was able to catch up to her. 

“Putting an end to this.”

Through a microscope, Lena watched as the vaccine destroyed her mutated blood cells. The other healthy blood cells were left alone and slowly, the vaccine dissipated, leaving no trace of any side effects.

Lena looked from the microscope and smiled at Kara.

“Kara, the vaccine…it works.”


	9. When She Was Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets a day off and what does she do with it? She goes on a date with Lena! This night was one of the best of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening guys! Thank you so much for reading so far. This chapter was something I've always wanted to do and I hope you like it. I finally got to put that explicit rating to good use ;). I hope everyone likes this!

Kara checked in on Alex multiple times a day. Alex reassured her several times that she was fine, and that she was still tired from losing blood, but she felt good, amazing in fact. Lena had been gone for weeks now. She stayed busy at Lionel’s cloning labs, ensuring that vaccines were being synthesized and packaged so that she could get them to all of National City’s hospitals. The next step was to send the vaccine all over America, to make sure everyone had it on hand.

Kara saw to it herself that Lillian was locked up. If it was up to her, she would have buried the woman in the deepest pit and left her to rot, but the justice system was in place for a reason. Lillian gave her a snarky smile as Kara closed the cell door behind her.

“I’ll be seeing you again real soon,” Lillian said to her. Kara ignored her but she couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine. When the guards were out of listening distance, she stared her down.

“For your sake, you better hope not,” Kara whispered sternly. Lillian scoffed before turning her back on her. Kara left and returned to the DEO.

“Is she locked up?” Alex asked her. Kara nodded her head.

“What’s the next step?”

“Next is that we all get the day off. J’onn wanted us to take a breather after what happened in the past couple of days. Even you get the day off.”

“Well what about crime?” Kara asked.

“Well if anything happens, J’onn  and I will take care of it.”

“Wow, a day off? What should I do?” Kara asked to herself. As if on cue, her phone vibrated. When she checked the screen, she saw that she had a text from Lena and Kara immediately smiled.

 

**I would like to take you out tonight. May I?**

 

Kara looked up to see Alex smiling.

“I may or may not have told Lena that you got the day off,” she said as she shrugged nonchalantly.

Kara smiled and typed her reply.

 

**I would like that. When and where?**

 

It was only a few seconds before she got a reply.

**I’ll pick you up from home. Wear something nice okay?**

 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed. “She knows where I live?”

“Yep that’s my fault,” Alex said again. Kara smiled at her.

“You really planned all of this?” she asked.

“Well no. Lena planned all of this. I just helped her.”

“Okay well I guess I have a hot date. I’ll see you later.”

Kara flew home and took a hot shower. She needed a wash, but she also wanted a space to clear her mind and calm her nerves. Oh Rao, how long has it been since she’s been on a date? Months? Years? Her life was basically Catco and Supergirl. Then it occurred to her that she called this a date, because she knew for sure that’s what it was . There was no mistake about it. She knew how she felt about Lena and she had an idea about how Lena felt about her. This was going to be a date. Kara Danvers was actually going out on a date.

Honestly, the hardest part about this date was finding something to wear. Kara was taking clothes off as fast as she was trying them on, but none of them seemed right enough for the occasion. She had a crazy amount of sweats and flowery sundresses, plus her clothes for Catco. Kara ran a hand through her damp hair as she huffed in exasperation. Her phone vibrated and she answered it.

“Hello?”

“You rushed out before I got the chance to say this, but there’s a dress for you behind your bedroom door.”

Kara scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she walked to the door and looked behind it. Sure enough, there was a garment bag hanging on the door.

“What would I do without you!” Kara squeaked in excitement.

Alex chuckled. “Don’t get me started.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and proceeded to get dressed. An hour later, Kara was fully clothed and ready for Lena. The dress that Alex picked was perfect. It was a floor length gown that, much to Kara’s embarrassment, fit exactly as tight as the red dress did at the gala. It was an azure and iridescent blue and the iridescence shone colorfully in the light. A slit reached up to her right thigh and it displayed ample skin. The gown was tapered around her torso and chest, and her cleavage was on modest display. The sleeves were tight and ended on her wrists. Kara curled her hair again and let it hang down. She put on a light amount of makeup and silver heels. The way she was dressed, you’d think she was affected by red kryptonite again, but she chose to dress like this all on her own.

There was a knock at her door and when Kara opened it, her mouth fell. Lena was dressed in this immaculate purple tuxedo. It fit her well and Kara couldn’t help but think that she looked really good in it. Like Kara, Lena’s hair fell in waves around her shoulders and in her hands, she had some sort of flower that Kara didn’t recognize. Kara’s eyes travelled up and down her body, before finally landing on Lena’s brilliantly white smile.

“Get you a girl who can do both,” Kara said to herself.

Lena’s eyebrows furled together in confusion. “What?”

Kara shook her head. “Never mind ignore me,” she said while chuckling. “You look really good Ms. Luthor.”

“Likewise Ms. Danvers,” she replied as she presented Kara with the flowers.

“Kara smiled as she took them. Their sweet aroma filled the air between them and Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes as she inhaled.

“These smell so good. What are they?”

“They’re sweet alyssum. It’s what you smell like. Even right now,” Lena purred as she bit her lip. Kara blushed as she set the flowers on her kitchen counter.

Lena held the door open for her as Kara left her apartment and she held the door open for her on an expensive looking car.

“What’s the agenda for today?” Kara asked her.

“My goal is to take you out to eat tonight. I would really like for you to have a relaxing evening.”

Kara smiled. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She was going out on a date with a Luthor, that was orchestrated by Alex, J’onn, and Lena. She felt nervous and shy, but at the same time she was also comfortable with Lena.

“How is it going with the vaccine production?”

“Really well,” Lena replied. She smiled at Kara. “Without you it never would have happened, so thank you.”

Kara blushed again and the night was still young. If she kept it up, she was sure her head was going to explode from the pressure.

“Don’t thank me. It was between you and Alex and how crazy smart you two are, plus J’onn for helping us with Lillian. It was all a group effort.”

Lena lightly brushed her fingertips over Kara’s hand before gently taking her hand. Goosebumps blossomed over Kara’s skin followed shortly by warmth.

“Don’t sell yourself short darling. You were level headed and calm throughout the whole situation. It was some of your quick thinking that helped us out of really dangerous circumstances. If I had life, I would say that I owe you it. But let’s just settle for a personal debt, hmm?”

As Kara listened to her, she felt her body temperature rise by several degrees. The blush that started in her cheeks, spread throughout her face and to her neck. She could feel arousal tug within her stomach and she was fairly sure it didn’t go unnoticed when Lena smiled mischievously. Kara cleared her throat and willed her body to calm down. This was just a date, no more no less.

When they approached the restaurant, Kara’s eyes grew big in wonder. The building was a modest size but was decorated with glass walls and chandeliers. At the front of the restaurant was a stage with a piano and a drum set. At the side was a bar area, complete with expensive alcohol and a television. People were outrageously well dressed and much like the gala, Kara couldn’t help but feel as though she didn’t belong. Lena pulled the car into valet before getting out and opening Kara’s door. When Kara stood outside, Lena offered her arm.

“May I escort you inside?”

Kara smiled and wrapped her arm around hers before they walked in.

“Good evening Ms. Luthor. Your table is ready for you,” the host said to them as they got close. They followed him before taking their seats.

“May I get you something to drink?” a waiter asked them a few seconds later.

“Water,” they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

“Right away ma’am,” he said as he departed.

Kara gawked as she looked around in wonder. This was the second fanciest place she had ever been to, the first being the gala of course. She couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. Between the glass walls, the chandeliers, and the glossy granite floors, it was hard to feel a little comfortable. Lena watched her quietly.

“I hope this place is okay,” she said as Kara looked at her. “If it’s too much we can go somewhere else.”

Kara was shaking her head even before Lena finished her sentence. “Oh no, you don’t have to do that. My idea of dinner is usually pizza on my couch,” she said with a chuckle. “I just need some time to get a feel for this.”

“Please take all the time you need.”

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they both perused the menu. A couple of people walked onto the stage, which got Kara’s attention, and they began to set up their instruments. Within minutes, they were playing smooth jazz. Kara watched them mesmerized, as the notes seem to fill the air around them. She could almost see the vibrations bounce around in the restaurant. Unbeknownst to her, Lena watched her as she smiled. The almost child-like wonder on her, was endearing and cute. She’s made this woman orgasm and she would never cease to amaze her.

“This place is really nice Lena,” Kara said to her. “Thank you for taking me out tonight.”

“Of course.”

Some time later, Kara and Lena received their food and were eating. The musicians were still playing on stage. At the corner of her eye, Kara saw an explosion on the television screen. The words “Explosion at National City Bank” played across the screen. Lena noticed a shift in Kara’s attention and turned to look at the news as well.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kara grumbled. “Lena I think I have to go-”

The sound of her phone going off cut her short. She gave Lena an apologetic look and checked it. It was from Alex.

 

**Don’t you dare leave. Like I said, J’onn and I have this covered. Enjoy yourself.**

 

Kara smiled at the message, and just as she was about to tell Lena the good news, her phone vibrated again.

 

**Put your phone on silent. I know you checked it. That’s rude.**

 

Kara laughed before she showed her phone to Lena. Lena chuckled before turning back around to look at the TV. On the screen was Alex and the Martian Manhunter as they began to apprehend the bank robbers.

“Well it seems as though they have this covered,” Lena said, grateful that their date didn’t get cut short. She owed them a favor in the future.

After their meal, they stayed at the table to watch the band. Lena took the opportunity to move closer to Kara and when Kara realized how close she was, she leaned against her. Lena wrapped her arm  around her shoulder and they stayed there comfortably until the song was over. Lena got up and walked with Kara back to the car.

“Thank you for tonight,” Kara said with a dopey smile on her face.

“My pleasure.”

“What’s next?”

“Next, is that I take you home.”

Kara frowned at the thought of their time together coming to an end. Sure, they’ve spent a lot of time together, but to be fair, it wasn’t under the most romantic or even normal circumstances.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked suddenly.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong,” Kara said quickly as she flashed a smile.

“You’re heart is betraying you darling,” she replied quietly with a smile playing at her lips.

Kara huffed. “Damn that hearing of yours. It’s just…I don’t know. I didn’t expect the night to pass so fast.”

Lena rubbed small circles into her hand as she drove. “There will be plenty of opportunities in the future,” she promised.

When they got to Kara’s apartment complex, Lena walked her to the door.

“Well it has been a pleasure Ms. Danvers. Hopefully we can do this again.”

Kara blushed when Lena called her that. Her hand rested tentatively on the door knob.

“I would really like that,” she said. She hesitated before planting a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. When she pulled back, she gazed into Lena’s eyes. Have they always been that green? They were like emeralds, lustrous and sparkling. It was then that Kara noticed that Lena’s pupils were blown and she was nibbling on her lip. Kara licked her own lips and she could feel her heart beating in her chest. The air had changed between them suddenly and it was getting harder for Kara to breathe. So many emotions and feelings were rampant through her body. Attraction, giddiness, lust, arousal. There was something that she wanted, no needed, from Lena but she wasn’t sure how she was to proceed or even ask. Lena knew what she wanted because she wanted it too. Lena caressed Kara’s face before kissing her passionately. Her other hand  trailed a slow path down her back before resting at her hip. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. One kiss turned into another and then another. Lena backed Kara into her front door and Kara wrapped a leg around her hip. Kara’s hand tangled into Lena’s hair as Lena moved her hand from her hip to grip her thigh. Kara was moaning as lust flowed through her veins and arousal stirred low in her stomach. Lena was growling softly before she pulled her lips away. Her eyes were glowing brightly and she had her lips pursed together.

“Kara, I-”

“Lena,” Kara said softly, but interrupting her next sentence. “Any other time I would humor you and hear you out but right now, there’s no immediate danger, no one’s dying, and I have seen what you’re capable of.”

She blushed violently as she said her next words . “I’ve _felt_ what you’re capable of.”

Kara could see Lena’s jaw muscles tense as she closed her eyes. “Oh, god,” she whispered. She was losing control of herself. For once it wasn’t blood lust. It was a different feeling entirely and just thinking about it unnerved her.”

“No more words, at least not tonight.”

“Just one more question. Are you sure?” Lena asked, her glowing green eyes seemed to swirl hypnotically.

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Kara whispered before kissing her lips with bruising force.

Kara wasn’t sure how, but somehow they made it inside of her apartment. The door swung open unceremoniously before loudly hitting the wall. Kara couldn’t have cared less, especially at the moment Lena hoisted her up, her soft hands holding her thighs. Kara wrapped her legs around her hips, the kisses never stopping at any point during the moment.

Kara was so incredibly turned on, she knew her underwear was ruined. She began to grind her center against Lena, loving how the pressure felt against her clit. Lena pinned Kara against the wall and started to shrug off her tuxedo jacket. Kara was helping her up until the point she briefly forgot how strong she was. The distinct sound of fabric tearing made her break her kiss with Lena. She winced.

“Lena I am so sorry! I can pay for that.”

Lena only grinned salaciously before taking a handful of Kara’s dress and giving it a tug. Fabric tore and Kara could feel how loose the dress was on her body now.

“I’ll pay for that,” she chuckled playfully. Kara laughed.

Lena wanted to be somewhat civil, so she unzipped the back of the gown and let the garment fall to Kara’s waist. What she saw made her mouth water. Delicious skin was on display and she moved her mouth to place wet, sloppy kisses against her neck before moving downwards. Kara sighed as she felt Lena’s tongue glide across her skin. While Lena did that, she finished undressing.

She broke away from Kara long enough to utter one word. “Bed?”

Kara pointed Lena in that direction. When they got there, she placed Kara on the bed and then removed the rest of her dress. Kara opted to remove her bra and underwear herself. Lena stared at her, mesmerized. She began to crawl towards her slowly, the motion fluid and graceful.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered right as she reached Kara’s lips. Kara looked like a goddess. Her soft blonde hair splayed out around her, her blue eyes dark with the promise of pleasure, her skin so smooth. Lena could stare at her all night but when Kara looked at her, she smiled. Kara smiled back as she unhooked Lena’s bra and discarded the item to the side. Lena started kissing her again, except this time it was nice and slow. When Kara opened her legs, Lena fit her body between them and settled there. Kara’s arousal was abundant, and she could feel it on her skin. The smell of it was intoxicating. It was heady and it was all Kara. Lena moved from her lips, to her neck, and then dipped to her chest. She smiled at Kara before taking a nipple in her mouth. Kara moaned as Lena swirled her tongue around her nipple. After a few seconds, she alternated to the next one. Kara was trying to grind into her, but Lena moved away, instead kissing down her waist to her hips and moving to line her mouth with her core. Lena took a deep, slow breath. Kara squirmed when she could feel Lena’s breath against her mound, her breath cooling the hot arousal flowing from her. Kara was so on edge that she couldn’t take the wait anymore.

“Please Lena,” she pleaded. Lena smiled as she held Kara’s hand with one hand and held her down with her other hand. She took a slow lick and Kara breathed out. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she experienced something so heavenly. Lena’s tongue and lips licked and sucked in all the right places, and when Lena took her clit between her lips and sucked gently on it, Kara swore her soul left her body. It was indescribable, it was incredible, and it felt so good. Lena moaned at the taste of Kara. It had no words, but she couldn’t get enough of it. Kara’s arousal flowed in copious amounts and with even a lick, it coated Lena’s tongue. Kara took her free hand and wrapped her fingers through Lena’s hair, pulling her closer. Waves of pleasure swept over her and if it wasn’t for Lena, she would be arching off the bed.

“Oh Rao,” Kara moaned. When she said that, Lena stopped what she was doing and licked her lips. Her eyes glowed devilishly. Kara looked at her in confusion and was about to ask why she stopped, when Lena moved back up her body and gazed deep into her eyes.

“I do remember saying that one day I was going to make you moan my name,” she purred. Kara could smell her own arousal on Lena’s lips, and the thought of her performing oral on her just seconds ago, made her head swim.

Lena trailed her hand down Kara’s smooth, toned stomach. When she got to her center, she rubbed a finger up and down her slit, coating her finger in her juices.

“I’m not going to let you come until you moan my name,” Lena whispered into her ear. When her finger was well lubricated, she began to finger her. Kara moaned again as she fisted the sheets on her bed. She was already so close, so close to release. Lena was fingering her in just the way she liked. Kara’s arousal mixed with Lena’s movements made obscene noises that filled the bedroom. Kara was gasping and moaning.

“Lena I’m so close,” she groaned. When she said that, Lena stilled her movements. Kara wanted to cry out and went to grab Lena, but Lena pinned her hands.

“I told you,” Lena growled low in her ear. She started to nibble on her lobe. “I won’t let you come until you moan my name.”

Kara huffed at her. “Let’s try again.”

Lena continued her movements and a couple minutes in, Kara was already moaning. When she never said Lena’s name, Lena stopped again.

“Lena!” Kara cried in exasperation.

“Moan. My. Name.”

After those three words, Lena started thrusting harder. The bed was creaking and Kara closed her eyes. She could feel something building within her and she knew that even if Lena stopped, she wouldn’t be able to stop what was going to happen next in her body. Her orgasm was fast approaching and when pleasure exploded within her, she gasped.

“Oh Lena,” she moaned, her name falling from her lips. Lena was biting gently into Kara’s neck. It was hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to break skin. When Kara came from her high, Lena kissed her again and again until it felt as though the sun was coming up.


	10. She Was Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Lena, Kara couldn't be happier. All happy thoughts came to an end when Lillian broke out. Now it's up to Kara to try and stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone!  
> Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Kara awoke to sunlight streaming through her curtains. It took a minute for her groggy mind to remember what happened, but when she did, a smile spread across her face. She had the most amazing sex with Lena last night and if truth be told, she was actually sore. Her muscles protested as she stretched. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she realized that Lena was nowhere in sight. She was about to panic when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. The most delicious smells were suspended in the air and it smelled like breakfast. Kara’s mouth watered as she smelled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and various other foods. She got up from the bed and put on a shirt. When she made it to the kitchen, she was greeted with a beautiful smile.

“Good morning Kara,” Lena greeted her as she flipped an omelet in a skillet. “How are you?”

Kara smiled as she looked at Lena. Post coital bliss suited her well. Her skin was glowing more than usual. Her hair, tousled and wavy from last night, hung over her shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled lightly. She was wearing one of Kara’s flannels. It was partially unbuttoned and it display some of Lena’s soft skin. It was one of the most beautiful sights Kara had ever seen. Seeing her like that reminded her of how she felt when she saw the stars for the first time when she was younger and first came to this planet. She was in awe and she couldn’t stop staring at her. The sound of Lena’s laughter got her attention. It was then she realized that Lena asked her a question. Kara shook her head as she tried to focus. She smiled and blushed.

“I’m good. Great actually. How are you?”

Lena leaned over the counter and gave Kara a quick kiss on her lips.

“I’m fantastic darling. Are you hungry? I’d imagine that you are, with all the calories you burned last night,” Lena said with a titillating smile.

“Hey! You burned calories too!” Kara exclaimed.

“I’m technically dead Kara. I haven’t burned anything in a long while.”

Lena placed two plates of food in front of Kara. One plate had various breakfast meats and fruit while the other held three buttermilk pancakes with blueberries on top. Lena grabbed some canned whipped cream from the refrigerator and she motioned to it. Kara nodded her head excitedly and Lena put whipped cream on her pancakes. When Lena gazed at her she stopped and tilted her head to the side.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked as she forked a big bite of pancakes into her mouth.

“You have something on your nose.”

Kara went to wipe her nose but in the blink of an eye, Lena took whipped cream from Kara’s pancakes and wiped it on her nose. Lena giggled as Kara tried to grab her but she moved away.

“This is war Luthor,” Kara said jokingly. Using her super speed, she zipped around the counter and into the kitchen. Lena, able to see what she was about to do, ducked under her out reached hands and fled into the living room.

“You got to be faster than that darling,” Lena said as she propped her feet on the coffee table. Kara smiled slyly as a plan hatched in her head. She took a balled up piece of paper towel and held it close to her mouth. She took a deep breath and blew into it. Using her freeze breath, Kara froze the balled paper towel until it formed a small ball of ice. Lena watched her with unblinking eyes, anticipation and excitement thrummed from her as she waited to see what Kara was going to do. When the ball was done, Kara hurled the ball at her, which Lena dodged but she saw movement at the corner of her eyes and she knew that it had been a distraction. A weight crashed into her and they both fell on the ground. Kara was on top of her, straddling her and pinning her arms to the floor. Lena smiled up at her as Kara laughed triumphantly.

“I have to say, I think I like you being on top,” Lena said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Well if you had let me have my way last night, maybe I would have been,” Kara replied as she leaned down to kiss Lena. The moment their lips met, Kara sighed. Her body melted into the kiss and it wasn’t long before she was aroused. Lena inhaled deeply and hummed her approval.

“Smells like you’re not too tired from last night. If I had the time I would indulge you.”

Kara pouted before getting off Lena so she could stand up. They both walked back to the kitchen and Kara sat down to resume eating her food.

“Sorry love. I have a lot to do today. I need to make sure everything is going well at the labs. It seems though the disease is still affecting people.”

Kara’s eyes got big.

“Oh no not like that. It’s not to the degree that it was. It’s just a few people here and there, I promise.”

Kara sighed in relief, but something else was nagging at her and she started to drum her fingers on the counter. Lena stared at her movements before looking at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I noticed that you didn’t bite me last night when we were….you know,” she said as she blushed again. She felt like a teenager, tripping up on her words and too embarrassed to say the word ‘sex’. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Lena chuckled. “Why on earth would you assume that something would be wrong with you?”

Kara shrugged as she kept eating.

Lena smiled and leaned in very close to her. She bit her lip and her voice got husky. “I tasted you in more ways than one if I recalled what happened last night correctly.”

Kara shuddered and had to stop herself from choking on her food. Lena leaned back and continued talking, unaffected.

“Besides, drinking your blood frequently will began to wear on you. On top of that, I’m on a diet. It took me a couple of decades to curb my thirst and as good as you taste darling, I don’t want to revert to my murderous ways.”

While she talked, Lena got dressed and headed towards the door.

“I’ll see you soon?”

Kara nodded and smiled. “For sure.”

Lena left and Kara took the opportunity to turn on the tv and open her laptop. As she ate, the news played in the background and she used the white noise to focus on getting caught up on her assignments from Catco. Reports needed to be fixed, references needed to be check, and after all that happened, Kara was relieved for busy work like this. She worked for about an hour before something on screen caught her ear. There was an explosion (there always seemed to be an explosion around here) and the reporter was shielding her face as debris rained from the sky. Kara turned up the volume.

“Again, it has been reported that Lillian Luthor has escaped from prison. She disappeared thirty minutes before this robot appeared in National City. It has made no demands and has been destroying city property. The near radius has been evacuated and the city is in a state of emergency.”

Kara was in her super suit in an instant and took to the skies. She called Alex.

“Why is Lillian out of jail???” she demanded the moment she answered.

“We’re trying to figure that out ourselves. The officials at the prison just now told us that she was gone.”

Kara rolled her eyes. Maybe a little communication sooner and this wouldn’t have happened. It was a coincidence that Lillian escaped from jail and then someone else appeared and started to blow everything sky high.

“How far away is this thing?”

“Take the next right, it should be right there.”

When Kara rounded the corner, she saw the robot, right as it blew up the foundation of a building. Immediately, the concrete began to crack and the building teetered to the side. People who were trapped inside, began to scream. Instantly, Kara flew to the building and held her arms out. When it fell over, she caught it. Dust and pebbles sprinkled on her.

“It’s okay everyone! I got you,” Kara said to the civilians.

“Look its Supergirl!” an onlooker exclaimed. People began to cheer. Kara braced herself as she began to push the building back up. Hopefully she could steady it long enough for the authorities to evacuate everyone inside. However, something suddenly knocked her from the air and she began to plummet to the ground. The building teetered to the side and was falling again. Everyone inside cried out in terror. Kara was irritated that whatever this was, was keeping her from saving people. She looked at her captor and realized that it was either a robot or someone in a mechanized suit. In midair, she twisted her body and grabbed her captor, using the momentum her body had gained to throw them off her. They crashed into the street hard enough to tear up asphalt. Kara flew back to the building and leaned against it. She pushed with all her might and forced the building upright, steadying it in the process.

“Thank you, Supergirl!” a little girl said to her through the window. She nodded her head and then went to find the robot.

“Hey Kara,” Winn said through her ear piece.

“Yeah what’s up?”

“While you were fighting, I analyzed the robot. It’s actually not a robot but someone in a suit. It looks like to be a version of the Lex suit that Superman fought back in Metropolis. It’s…been enhanced somehow. The original Lex suit was made of metal plates that are made to absorb kinetic and radiation energy. This suit seems to be made of nanotechnology. Maybe bots or drones of some kind?”

“So someone is in there?” Kara asked to clarify.

“Yes but also be careful. This suit is loaded with kryptonite,” he said. There was typing in the background.

“Noted,” she said.  

The person turned around and faced her. The suit was seriously high tech. It was a metallic green and purple. Yellow light, in the shape of the eyes on the mask and a circle on the chest, glowed brightly. Green light emanated from vent structures on the thighs. Kara didn’t know if she was seeing things, but the suit seemed to move, almost swirl. It looked almost alive. It was moving but at the same time it wasn’t moving. Kara watched as the mask opened in the middle and it began to fold in on itself, revealing a face in the process. Kara groaned in frustration.

“I told you that you’ll be seeing me again,” Lillian sneered at her. “You and I have a score to settle.”

Kara cracked her knuckles, her eyes glowing a brilliant red as she readied her laser eye vision. Lillian’s mask wrapped over her face again, the eyes of the mask glowing yellow as the mask sealed close.

“Yes we do.”

Lillian rushed at her first and Kara shot her lasers at her. She realized too late that her laser vision had no effect on the mechanized suit. Lillian punched her hard in the chest and she stumbled a bit. Kara was ready for her next jab and side stepped as Lillian launched an uppercut. Kara punched her hard in her side and went to bring her fist away when she realized she was stuck. When she looked down, the suit seemed to have liquified and wrapped itself around her fist. Lillian chuckled.

“Like it? It’s my very own design.”

Kara punched her again with her other fist to free herself, but that fist got trapped as well. She was trapped and even with her strength, she couldn’t break free.

“Winn what do I do?!”

There was furious typing in the background. “Um, go for the core. The piece that’s glowing the brightest.”

When Kara focused on the chest piece of the suit, Lillian slammed her head into Kara’s. Kara grunted and fell to the ground. In doing so, Kara’s fists were freed. Kara grunted as ragged breaths sawed in and out of her. Lillian kicked her in her side. She laughed as she extended her arm. A green and glowing sword, humming with kryptonite radiation, grew from the mechanized suit. Kara’s eyes grew wide. She felt woozy instantly as she felt the radiation pierce and infect her body. Just as Lillian was about to stab her, Kara rolled out of the way. The sword embedded itself into the street.

Kara was gasping as she stayed on her hands and knees. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she needed to get a grip. She could hear Lillian charging at her again. Kara looked up in time to see the sword coming at her again and she jumped to the side, shuffling on her hands and knees.

“It’s amazing how something as small as this could have such an effect on you,” Lillian said to her.

Lillian lifted the sword again and pointed the tip of it at Kara. Her smile was malicious and crazed. Just as she was about to deliver her final blow, a voice interrupted her.

“Don’t you dare mother!”

Kara turned around to see Lena standing behind Lillian. Lillian rolled her eyes and eyed her disdainfully.

“Wait your turn. I promise, you’re next.”

Lena crossed her arms. “You couldn’t have just stayed in jail could you? You had to come make all this hell?”

Lillian scoffed. “I’ll do just about anything to rid the world of you.”

“Obviously,” Lena said sarcastically. Lillian smiled at her.

“What’s obvious is that you want my attention. Now, you have it.”

Lillian rushed at Lena, but Lena didn’t bat an eye. She easily dodged all of Lillian’s attacks. This bought Kara some time. Slowly, the wooziness subsided and when she was able to get her bearings, she stood up. She watched Lena as she held her own against Lillian. Lena never used her powers outright but she did just enough to avoid Lillian’s advances. Kara squared her shoulders and joined Lena. As it turned out, Lena and Kara fought really well together. If Lena zigged, Kara zagged. If Lena went up, Kara went down. Soon, Lillian was on the defensive, their punches forcing her to back up. Kara used her powers to jump up and deliver a final punch. This caused Lillian to fall to the ground. Lena smiled and smoothed her clothes. When the mask retracted again to reveal Lillian’s face, Kara saw a trickle of blood fall down her chin.

“You lose,” Lena told her. She turned around and proceeded to walk away. Kara was about to do the same when she heard Lillian mutter.

“That’s what you think.” The sound of a sword unsheathing made Kara turn around. She reacted without thinking and by the time Lena realized what was going on, it was too late. Pain blossomed in Kara’ stomach as Lillian impaled her with the kryptonite sword.

“NO!” Lena screamed.

It felt as though the air was sucked from Kara’s lungs. She wanted to scream, to cry out, but she couldn’t. Lillian laughed as Kara’s knees buckled and she slowly fell to the ground. The kryptonite from the sword highlighted Kara’s veins. Lena could literally hear the radiation destroy her from the inside out. Lillian removed the sword with a wet schlick sound and Lena could only watch as Kara’s blood poured from her wound. Kara wrapped shaky hands around her stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

Lena’s anger rose and it took everything in her not to snarl. She was about to grab Lillian’s throat when she heard a gun shot and felt pain blossom in her chest. She looked down to see a dart imbedded within her.

“My parting gift to you, dear daughter,” Lillian said. Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the world went black.

******************************************************************************

 

Lena didn’t know what was happening. Had it been days? Months? Years? She felt as though her whole world was suspended in darkness. It was just her and the vast nothingness. She could hear indiscernible voices and wondered what it meant. What happened to Kara? Oh god she was stabbed. She needed help. But when Lena tried to move, it felt as though her limbs were anchored down with stones. She was confused and scared.

That’s when she felt it. It was a slight stinging pain that slowly blossomed into a burning agony. She wanted to claw her chest open and remove whatever was causing it. Lena cried out but it seemed as though no one heard her. The indistinguishable voices continued talking, unaware that Lena was in suffering. Then through the darkness, she heard a voice.

“Lena get a grip! Calm down and let us help you!”

Lena was confused. She needed help and would gladly accept it. She tried to use her voice, but no sound would produce. What was happening to her?

“Someone take a blood sample!”

Lena realized that the voice belonged to Alex. That comforted Lena minutely. If Alex was here than that meant that Kara was here as well. But a sound broke her train of thought. It sounded animalistic and realization dawned on her when she discovered that the sound was coming from her. Lena gathered her will power and forced her eyes open. Bright white lights blinded her but she was snarling and baring her teeth. Lena was confused but she couldn’t control herself. Something was wrong. When she looked over, she saw Alex. But the moment Alex got close to her, she would growl and snap her teeth at her. No! That was the complete opposite of what she wanted. The burning in her chest brought her back to reality. She turned her head and looked down. Her chest was completely black. Her once smooth and perfect flesh, marred by vast blackness. It was as though someone smudged soot on her skin.

Lena put two and two together: she was dying and her body needed blood. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. It looks like Lillian finally done it. She figured out how to kill her. Lena looked at Alex.

“Kill me,” She choked out in an inhuman voice. “Please.”

Alex started shaking her head.

“Lena I know you’re still in there. We can save you.”

Lena squeezed her eyes shut and struggled to take a breath. She was choking, she was dying. When a wave of pain washed over her, she welcomed the darkness that came with it. It felt as though she were no more.

******************************************************************************

When Lena woke up again, all traces of pain were gone. She blinked in the bright light and saw that Alex was standing over her.

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” she whispered.

“Still here huh?”

Alex chuckled a bit. Lena looked down and saw that her whole torso was wrapped in bandages. She also saw an I.V. line hooked up into her arm but instead of fluids, it was blood.

“What happened?”

“We had to cut you up from the inside out. Whatever you were shot with, necrotized your cells. They were literally eating each other so we had to do away with whatever was affected. We weren’t too sure if you were dead, with no pulse and all. We gave you blood just in case.”

Lena groaned. “What about Kara?”

There was no answer. Lena opened her eyes and looked at Alex. Alex was looking down. Her face was red and she was trying to fight tears.

“Alex, what about Kara???” she demanded.

“She’s not here. Lillian took her.”  


	11. We Are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds Kara, but she has changed. Kara can't cope with what happened and it's affecting the people who love her. Lena knows what she's going through and does everything she can to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone!  
> Did anyone ask for angst? I wanted to warn everyone. I didn't feel the need to go into vivid detail about what happened to Kara. In this chapter, she's suffering from some PTSD like symptoms. Please exercise caution as you read this. There may be some content that can be upsetting. This isn't meant to upset of offend anyone and all situations are fictitious in nature. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!

How long had Kara been gone? It was weeks now. Lena and the DEO worked day and night to find Kara but there was no luck. There was no trace of her. At this point, Lena wanted to find any part of her, even if it was a dead body.

“Are you sure that you haven’t thought of something?” Alex asked her for the millionth time. Lena put her head in her hands. She wished she may have forgotten about something, but she combed over all safehouses, warehouses, and hideouts. Kara was nowhere to be found.

“Maybe Kara is alive,” Alex said. “She could hold her own.”

Lena shook her head. “If she’s trapped with my mother, she’s better off dead.”

Alex whirled around and looked at her. Lena stared back at her with unblinking eyes.

“That’s how I felt when I was trapped with her. I could only imagine what she’s putting her through.”

“Oh god, we’ve got to find her.”

Lena was deep in thought when an idea suddenly occurred to her. She checked every place in National City. She even searched the radius around the city but she never bothered to check the one building that was right under her nose. Lena left the DEO and flew to L-Corp. When she entered the building, she could faintly smell sweet alyssum. The building was permeated with it. Since Kara disappeared, she hadn't come to work. She devoted all her time to finding her, and because of this, Lena wanted to slap herself. She made it so easy for her mother to take Kara hostage, keeping her in the one place Lena would least suspect. She was quiet as she stuck to the shadows. As she followed her nose, she realized that she was going deeper and deeper into the basement, and the smell of alyssum was mixed with the growing smell of copper. Blood. Lena felt her stomach drop. In the distance she heard the rattling of chains and groaning. Lena sped towards the sound and when she found the source of it, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Kara was chained and left to hang from the ceiling. She was covered in her own blood. Fresh and dried blood was smeared across her skin and was tangled in her matted hair. She was still wearing her super suit, well, what was left of it. It hung in tatters around her body. She had a black eye and was covered in various other bruises, welts, and gashes. Lena ran to her and began to fumble with the chains. Kara raised her head and stared at her. Her eyes seemed blank, as though the emotion was taken from her. They were a hardened, icy blue. Lena wedged her fingers into the cuffs and used her strength to brake the shackles around Kara’s wrists. Kara fell to the floor and spat blood at Lena’s feet. Lena could smell that something was off with Kara's blood. The smell was wrong and foreign, and Lena knew that it was her mother's doing. Lena bent down and picked Kara up and Kara groaned at the pain the movement caused. She was cold, clammy, and shaking profusely. Lena clenched her jaw as she felt tears collect in her eyes

“We have to get you out of here.”

Kara didn't say anything. Instead she laid her head on Lena's shoulder and closed her eyes, her breathing shallow and pained. Lena carried her back to the DEO.

******************************************************************************

Healing Kara had proven to be an arduous task. The DEO found insane levels of kryptonite radiation in her system, which explained how Lillian was able to hurt her. Kara was so badly hurt, that they couldn't even touch her without her crying out in pain. Her voice was hoarse and wispy, as though she was going to lose it, and Lena's eyes flashed bright green in enmity as she thought about Kara screaming in pain for all the time she was down there. They decided to put her to sleep. Once they were able to flush her body of all the radiation, Kara had healed in less than a week under the solar lamp. Even though she was physically healed, she didn’t feel the same. Lena and everyone at the DEO could tell that she wasn’t quite right. But Kara didn’t care. She didn’t owe anyone a damn thing. Lena wanted to spend more time with her but all she wanted was space. She just wanted to stay home. Kara was irritated when her phone vibrated. She grabbed her phone with such force that she cracked the screen.

“What.”

There was a pause. “Kara its Alex.”

Kara remained quiet.

“Okay, well you’re needed at the DEO. Now.”

“Fine,” Kara mumbled. She hung up the phone before Alex could say anything else.

Kara flew to the DEO and when she got there she was regarded with stern expressions.

“You flew to the DEO in your civilian clothes? What were you thinking?” J’onn demanded.

Kara crossed her arms and stared him down. “Well if you hadn’t noticed my suit is in rags. Just be glad that I came at all.”

Winn looked around nervously. “I just finished it today.”

She sat down on a nearby chair and propped her feet on a desk. Alex shook her head and turned her attention towards J’onn and the screen.

“There has been an up surge of criminal activity following Kara’s disappearance. I guess these criminals got brave when you never showed up to apprehend them,” J’onn explained. “Kara we’re going to give you a series of coordinates. You need to go to each of these locations and apprehend anyone doing illegal activity.”

When J’onn turned around, Kara was examining her nails, not at all paying attention. He crossed his arms and frowned.

“I’m sorry Ms. Danvers. Are we boring you?”

Kara scoffed. “I don’t _need_ to do anything, so let’s get that straight. Besides there are other agents here that are more than capable of getting these criminals. Must I do all the work?”

Alex whirled around at her. “What the hell is your problem Kara?!”

Kara jumped out of her seat so fast, that the chair went flying. Her anger skyrocketed.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” she demanded. Alex scowled at her.

“Whatever you’re problem is Supergirl,” J’onn said, interjecting. “I suggest you get over it and fast.”

“Noted,” she spat at him. She turned around and stomped from the room. On her way out, she snatched her suit from Winn.

“Jeez,” he said as he stumbled back a bit.

Kara changed and took to the skies. She got a call on her ear piece.

“What.”

“Kara do you need to talk?” Alex asked with concern. “You’ve come back changed and we’re all worried.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to talk Alex. I want to get this done.” She hung up the call.

When she got to the first set of coordinates, it was a couple of guys participating in a drug deal. She landed next to the first man so hard, that she put a crater in the earth. The man stumbled back, running into the others in the process.

“Supergirl y-you’re back!”

Kara clenched her teeth and folded her arms. “I can’t believe they made me come all the way out here for you low lives. You’re a complete waste of my time.”

She focused her attention on the drugs and used her laser eye vision to set them on fire. Kara even destroyed the drugs that were in the hands of one of the men. He yelped as he threw the fireball on the ground and slapped his hands on his thighs. When Kara looked at the guys, they whimpered and ran away, all except for one. He pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at her. Kara shook her head in disdain.

“You know that doesn’t work on me. So why bother?”

He laughed at her. “Word on the street is that you’re slipping Supergirl. You’re not as powerful as you use to be, not since a Luthor kidnapped you.”

Kara clenched her fists. “I suggest you shut up right now.”

He kept talking. “I thought you were as powerful as Superman but turns out, you’re a joke. You may have stopped us, but others will find a way to stop you just like Lillian Luthor did.”

Kara snapped. One second, she was standing there and the next, she had the man in a choke hold. He struggled to breathe as he shot the gun multiple times into Kara’s stomach, but the bullets ricocheted off her.

“I don’t think you realize how easy it is for me to break your neck,” she growled. “It’s the equivalent of you humans snapping a tooth pick in half.”

The man’s eyes began to bulge out of his sockets as he dropped the gun. It clattered noisily on the ground. Kara smiled twistedly as she squeezed harder. She could hear his windpipes struggling for air. Kara couldn’t decide if she wanted to stop there, but before she could make a decision, someone shot her in the back.

She turned her head, surprised when it was Alex that fired the shot.

“You shot me,” Kara stated in surprised.

“Drop him now!” she ordered.

Kara laughed humorlessly before releasing her grip. The man dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs.

“There. Happy?”

Alex looked at the man. “Get out of here now.”

The man nodded and scrambled away.

“Kara what do you think you’re doing?” Alex demanded.

“Evidently I’m cleaning up your mess. What? You couldn’t have done all of this yourself?”

Alex holstered her gun. “No Kara. We were looking for you.”

Kara shook her head and turned around.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going home.”

Kara flew home and got in the shower. What did Alex know? She had no idea what Lillian put her through. The hot water cascaded down Kara’s skin and ran down the drain. Kara looked at her hands and arms. Of course there were no scars, but she could still feel Lillian cutting her open, toying with her, laughing at her cries of pain. Kara took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was fine, she was Supergirl. Nothing affected her. When she closed her eyes to let the water fall on her face, she flashed. Lillian was standing above her with a needle full of green fluid. She could see Lillian’s demented smile.

_“I heard that they used this same mixture against Astra when she wouldn’t talk. Let’s see how you fare against it.”_

Kara’s eyes flew open. Suddenly she was too hot and her skin was crawling. She also felt like she was going to throw up. She jumped out of the shower seconds before emptying her stomach into her toilet. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and flushed. Kara was frustrated. When will she get over this? This was nothing and it wasn’t worth her time. She dried her body, got dressed, and walked out to the living room. She stopped short when she saw Lena sitting on her couch.

“Why are you here?” she asked as she threw her towel on the floor.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you,” she said softly. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“How sweet,” Kara said sarcastically. There was a moment of silence and Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“So is that all? If so, the door is that way.”

Kara began to walk to her room but Lena’s voice stopped her.

“Kara I know what you’re going through. You shouldn’t isolate yourself.”

“Don’t tell me what to do! Most of all I don’t want to be anywhere near a Luthor right now.”

Lena winced at Kara’s harsh words and stood up. She walked to Kara’s open balcony.

“If you need me, I’m only a phone call away.” She transformed into a flock of bats and flew into the night sky.

“I don’t need anyone, least of all you.”

******************************************************************************

Kara awoke to her phone vibrating furiously. She groaned before throwing her phone against the wall, effectively shattering it. She didn’t sleep last night. As of late, it was no different from any other night when she was found chained to the ceiling. Nightmares plagued her and they were all about Lillian. She dragged her body from the bed, grabbing some clothes that probably needed to be washed weeks ago, but put them on anyway. Kara knew of a way to get rid of the dreams.

She flew to Al’s Dive Bar and knocked on the door. A slide door opened, revealing a pair of eyes that were most likely alien.

“Password,” the gruff voice said.

“Let me in?” Kara asked. The eyes squinted at her and she huffed.

“Please?” she added to try and be nice. The slide door closed and she frowned.

“Okay, have it your way,” she said to him. She kicked the door open and the alien behind it was sent flying to the wall. When Kara walked inside, everyone stared at her. She ignored their looks and closed the door behind her. Then she walked to the bar and sat on the stool.

“What will it be?” the bartender asked.

“Whatever gets me drunk faster,” she said. The bartender set a shot glass in front of her and began pouring alcohol. She downed the drink in one gulp. The bartender looked at her in surprise as he topped her off again. Several drinks later, Kara was drunk. She was worse than drunk, she was absolutely wasted. She put her head on the counter as the world spun furiously around her.

“Kara?” a voice asked. She turned her head around and saw Alex standing at the entrance. Alex came to her immediately and smoothed her hair back.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” she said.

“Well it looks like you found me,” Kara slurred. Alex took the cup that Kara was drinking out of and smelled it. She dry-heaved as she set the cup down and pinched her nose.

“My god, how many of these did you have??”

When Kara didn’t answer, Alex looked at the bartender who only gave her a worried expression. Alex gave the bartender some money and scooped Kara up, placing an arm around her waist and wrapping Kara’s arm around her neck.

“Alright lets go.”

When Alex brought Kara back to her apartment, she laid Kara down on her couch. Alex wiped hair and sweat from her own forehead.

“Kara what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that alcohol can clean anything that it touches.”

“What does that have to do with you?” Alex asked.

“I was hoping that it would clean me from the inside out so that I never have to feel Lillian’s hands on me ever again.”

Alex slowly sat down next to Kara and Kara hiccupped. She laughed at her own drunken stupor.

“Kara. What did Lillian do to you?”

Alex watched as tears formed in Kara’s eyes. They fell down her cheeks and dripped onto the couch.

“Alex please. Just leave me alone,” Kara begged. Alex sighed and she got up and left. For what felt like the millionth time, Kara cried herself to sleep.

******************************************************************************

Lena sat at her desk as she worked, but her mind kept wondering back to Kara. The night she found Kara, she wanted to cry. It took everything in her to not find her mother and rip her head off with her bare hands. She tried to distract herself but she couldn’t help but think about her. Kara was hardened and cruel. She acted out and did things she would never do otherwise. She acted just like Lena did when she was finally free of her mother. Lena could only imagine what she was going through. The anger, fear, and hurt had to be eating her alive.

Lena stopped typing and sighed. Suddenly, there was a tentative knock at her office door. She knew automatically that it was Alex.

“Come in,” she said softly.

Alex came in and closed the door behind her. She sat at Lena’s desk and ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” she whispered. Lena listened to her.

“Kara is acting so strangely. I’ve never seen her act like this. I mean there was that one time with the red kryptonite but….”

Alex sighed as she looked at Lena and started shaking her head in frustration.

“I don’t know how to help her. I found her today at a bar. She was drunk Lena.”

Lena leaned forward and rested her arms on her desk. She thought of her next words carefully.

“Alex, have you ever been tortured?”

Alex shook her head.

“Have you ever had to live with the fact that someone could have easily killed you, but chose to let you suffer instead?”

Again, Alex shook her head.

“Have you ever had someone take control from you? I mean control over your mind and your body? To make you feel things that you’ve never thought possible? To make you feel things that no person should have to experience?”

Alex looked at her hands and said nothing.

“She’s hurting Alex, but she’s in denial about it. Up until now, she has been unstoppable. She survived the demise of Krypton, she grew up on Earth to be an exceptional woman, she has grown in her abilities as a hero, she thwarted Myriad and put a stop to it. But I’m afraid that this was too much for her to handle.”

Alex listened to her closely. She couldn’t help but think that Lena was talking from personal experience. She seemed to be far away, her eyes unfocused and glazed.

“This will take her time to work through,” Lena finished saying.

Alex swallowed. “Is there anything that we can do to help her?”

Lena nodded slowly. “Text me and let me know where she’ll be tomorrow. I have an idea.”

“What Lillian did to Kara, did she do that to you too?”

Lena offered a smile but it was sad.

“Go home and try to get some sleep,” she said instead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alex nodded and got up, glad she didn’t get an answer to her question.

“Thanks Lena.”

******************************************************************************

It was morning and Kara was at the DEO. Another night of bad dreams kept her up. She was angry, so she decided to take her frustrations out in the gym. People stared at her as she walked past them, not even bothering to say anything to them. She dressed in her workout clothes and went straight to the punching bag. She enjoyed the feeling of her fists connecting with the bag and it slowly put her at ease. Eventually she got into a rhythm and unfocused her thoughts. Several minutes in, Kara flashed. Lillian’s face appeared in her mind. She lost her focused and her next punch contained too much strength. She punched the bag right in half. Kara was breathing hard and she groaned as she went to the storage closet to grab another punching bag. She replaced the destroyed one and went back to punching.

No matter how hard Kara tried, flashes kept interjecting into her mind. Images of Lillian, the pain she was forced to feel, begging and crying, laughing….all the blood. Flash, punch, flash, punch. Five destroyed punching bags later, Kara was gasping. She didn’t want to stop though so she changed the bag again and kept going.

Alex was standing next to one of the windows and watched her. She gripped her arms tightly as she saw how much Kara was struggling. Several minutes later, Lena walked to her side.

“How is she?” she asked Alex.

“See for yourself.”

 Lena looked inside and saw that Kara was surrounded by destroyed punching bags.

“What are you going to do?” Alex asked her.

Lena took a deep breath. “What ever happens in there, don’t stop her, okay?”

Alex appeared confused but she nodded. Lena walked in and closed the door behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked her without stopping or turning around.

“I came here to spar with you.”

Kara stopped and started laughing. “You’re kidding right? Just go home.”

Lena straightened her shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere until you fight me.”

Kara turned around. Her icy blue eyes stared her down. “I’m in no mood Lena.”

“Neither am I.”

Kara clenched her teeth. “Fine have it your way.”

Kara and Lena stood at the center of the gym and faced each other.

“Don’t hold back,” Lena said.

Kara said nothing. She threw the first punch, which Lena easily blocked. Lena returned a punch of her own and it barely missed Kara. Kara tried to focus her mind but the moment she looked into Lena’s green eyes, her face morphed into Lillian’s. Lena punched her in the face when Kara lost focus and she stumbled back a little. Kara wiped her mouth and shook off the pain. They got back to sparring. Lena had the upper hand in this fight. She kept landing punches whereas Kara wasn’t hitting her at all.

“Are you even trying?” Lena chided her. “Or should I have to make you hurt?”

Whether it was Lena’s voice or the threat, Kara grew angry. She was so angry that for a minute she forgot who she was fighting. Kara caught the next punch that Lena threw her way and flipped her on her back. Kara straddled her and started punching her face. Lena never defended herself and it was then that Alex understood what Lena was doing. The sound of Kara grunting and skin contacting skin filled the air. Lena felt bursts of pain with every contact but she knew that Kara needed this. Kara started crying. With every punch, tears dripped onto Lena.

“You ruined me! You ruined me! YOU. RUINED. ME!” she screamed over and over again. Eventually Kara stopped punching and sobbed in Lena’s lap. Lena had a busted, bloody nose and a swollen lip, but she could feel it healing.

“It’s okay,” Lena whispered as she sat up slowly. “It’s okay.”

She wrapped her arms around Kara and Kara leaned into her embrace. She fisted Lena’s shirt as she pulled her closer. Lena rubbed her back soothingly and smoothed her hair.

“I don’t know what to do. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face! How am I supposed to be okay?” Kara choked out between sobs.

“It will never be okay, but it will get better,” Lena whispered. She held her close as Kara cried out the hurt and pain that had twisted her for so long.


	12. Put the Pieces Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is doing much better and it's been hard picking up the pieces of her life, but it's been manageable. Kara has apologized to everyone except to the one person who deserves it the most. She's worried that she may have ruined things between herself and Lena, but when she sees Lena again, her worries are for nothing. Lena forgave her and Kara aims to return her kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this one everyone! This chapter is a happier one and I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you so much for sticking with me a reading so far! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering the song that's referenced is Slow Dance by Framing Hanley

Kara sat at home and took a deep breath. It had been a couple days since the incident at the gym, but since then, she has felt better. She was sleeping again and she didn’t feel so angry all the time. Kara used her newfound energy to clean her apartment. In her depression, it got cluttered and messy. She threw away old alcohol bottles that she bought from Al’s Dive Bar. Then she did laundry and wiped down every surface that she could see. It felt good to be productive again. When she was done, she went to the DEO. She apologized to everyone, including J’onn and Alex, for how she acted. Alex reassured her that she understood and that Kara was going through so much, but Kara still wanted her to know that she loved her and it didn’t necessarily excuse her for acting like a jerk. Kara decided to take a sabbatical from both jobs. The world saving was left to J’onn and Alex while her reporting jobs were given to James at Catco.

Kara came home and sat on her couch. She fidgeted with her phone as thoughts tumbled chaotically in her head. She ended up buying a new phone since she destroyed her last one. She was nervous because she needed to apologize to the one person that deserved it the most. She said and did some harsh things to Lena, and Kara felt like a ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t going to cover it. She opened the messages on her phone and read the most recent message Lena sent her.

**I’m here if you ever need to talk.**

Lena sent that to her a couple days ago and Kara couldn’t help but think that she didn’t deserve her. She didn’t deserve her kindness or her empathy. Kara would much rather have Lena be mad at her. That’s what she deserved, especially for beating her as bad as she did at the gym. But even then, all Lena did was hold her as she fell apart. Kara closed her eyes and inhaled, holding it in for a couple of seconds, before exhaling. She closed her messages and instead, opted to call Lena. Lena answered it on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lena, it’s Kara,” Kara said nervously.

“Hey, how are you darling?”

Kara smiled when Lena used her nickname. It settled her stomach and her heart slowed its rampant beating in her chest. She licked her lips and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

“I really need to talk to you,” Kara said. “It’s important.”

“Can you come to my house? I’m working from home today.”

Kara nodded. “Sure. Text me your address?”

Her phone vibrated immediately and when she checked the message, it was Lena’s address.

“I’ll see you soon,” Lena said softly.

Kara nodded. “Yeah.”

Kara hung up and held the phone against her mouth as she replayed the conversation in her head. She wasn’t even entirely sure what she was going to say to her. To organize her thoughts, she took a shower. She tried to calm her nervousness as she washed her body, but nothing was working. Kara took a couple of deep breaths. She can do this, she must. She got out, dried herself, and got dressed. The best way to approach this, was to not overthink it. Whatever happens, will happen. Kara was scared that Lena would never want to talk to her again after what happened. If she had been on the receiving end of how Kara treated her, Kara would  have been less understanding. She flew to Lena’s address and landed by the front door.

For someone who had a lot of money, Lena’s house was very modest. It was a simple one story house with a garage. The outside was kept fantastically clean. The outside was a brilliant white that reminded Kara of Lena’s perfect smile. Her lawn was covered in lush green grass and vibrant yellow dandelions. The neighborhood seemed very quiet and was the complete opposite to Kara’s lively and cramped apartment. Kara took a deep breath and prepared to knock but the door swung open. Before her stood Lena in a green tank top and jeans.

“Oh hi,” Kara said awkwardly as she put her hand down. Lena smiled.

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to throw you off. I heard you coming.” She stood to the side and ushered for her to come in. Kara nodded and stepped inside. She didn’t know what to expect when she saw Lena’s house, but it wasn’t what she saw. It was as if someone barely lived here but at the same time it was still homey. Kara couldn’t explain it. Lena had two black couches that were positioned at opposite ends of each other, but both were seated against the wall. In the middle was a glass coffee table that held a tv remote and car keys. Much like everything else that Kara has seen, the carpet was spotless and Kara took off her shoes before walking on it. Not much decorated the walls except for some paintings but that was it. Lena watched as Kara looked around.

“Please make yourself at home,” she said. “Would like anything to drink?”

Kara shook her head. “No thank you. I’ll make this fast. I don’t want to waste any of your time.”

Lena tilted her head to the side and she took Kara’s hand. She led her to the couch where they both took a seat. Kara couldn’t help but think that Lena’s hands felt especially warm. She reveled in the feeling, enclosing her hands around hers.

“Kara you will never be a waste of time. Not to me. Not ever,” Lena said sternly. Kara nodded as she looked at their entwined hands. Lena started to massage small circles into the back of Kara’s hand, and when Kara looked up, she offered her a small smile.

“Lena I came over here to say…” Kara trailed off, the words seemed to lodge themselves in her throat. Lena looked her in the eyes. She exuded patience and understanding. Kara knew what Lena must be hearing. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest. She was almost light headed and her hand was beginning to sweat.

“Kara?” Lena asked with concern. Kara swallowed and cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry Lena.”

Lena looked confused before scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. “What for?”

Kara looked at her incredulously. “What for? For being a jerk to you! You were trying to help me and I threw it back in your face, quite literally. I hurt you in more ways than one and I apologize for everything that I did.”

Lena chuckled when Kara finished and she squeezed Kara’s hand softly.

“Kara, darling, I know exactly what you’re going through. I went through it too. You don’t have to apologize at all. I’m just happy that you’re doing better.”

Kara nodded. “I do feel better. Thank you for that.”

Lena smiled as she rubbed her chin. She could still feel phantom pain from Kara’s punches.

“How’d you know that would help me?”

“I didn’t,” Lena said truthfully. “I hoped it would. Sometimes through violence and anger, the truth of how we really feel can come out.”

“What about Lillian?” Kara whispered. Lena shook her head.

“With everything that happened, she got away but she won’t stay gone for too long. It’s not her style.”

There was a moment of silence as Kara digested what happened. Lena wasn’t mad at her. She forgave her for everything that she did. Kara could feel her lip trembling and tears formed in her eyes.

“Kara???”

Kara sniffled and wrapped Lena in a tight hug. Her tears dripped onto Lena’s skin and Lena hugged her back.

“Kara what’s wrong?”

“I thought you were going to hate me,” Kara said through the tears. “I was so scared that you were going to hate me after everything I did to you.”

Lena smiled and smoothed her hair. “I could never hate you.”

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. A knock at the door grabbed Lena’s attention. Kara sat back and wiped her face. When Lena opened the door, she was greeted by a pizza delivery man. She handed him some cash and took a box of pizza from him. She closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. Kara was puzzled.

“What’s that for?” she asked.

“I knew you would be hungry, so I got us some food.”

As Kara came closer to the kitchen, Lena handed her a slice of pizza.

“Help yourself,” she said. Kara took the slice of pizza but instead, put it back in the box. Lena watched her, curious and puzzled, as Kara approached her while also tracing her fingertips up her arm. They both closed their eyes as Kara moved closer, the tips of their noses touching lightly, and their breaths intermingling together. Kara leaned in first, her lips grazing Lena’s softly. When Lena didn’t stop her, Kara kissed her again a little harder. Lena moaned a bit and Kara held Lena’s hips against her own. Kara kissed her again and again, loving how warm and soft her lips were. When Lena put her slice of pizza down, Kara thought she was going to tangle her hands in her hair, but instead Lena used her hand to push Kara back a bit.

“Kara, I’m not too sure we should be doing this. It’s too soon,” she said quietly. Kara closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself. She was acting like an idiot again. How could she let her emotions get the better of her?

“Yeah, no. You’re right, I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be,” Lena said as she used her finger to tilt Kara’s chin up. Kara looked at her. “I know you’re still trying to heal and come to terms with what happened.”

Kara nodded and took a step back. She and Lena grabbed their slices of pizza and walked back to the couch. They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything. As the sun went down, Kara stood up and helped Lena clean. When she stood outside the door, she gave Lena a shy smile.

“I hope you don’t think this is rash Lena, but may I take you out on a date?” she asked her. Lena smiled as she leaned against the door.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Kara nodded. “Yes please.”

“When and where?”

“Tomorrow at 8, okay? And wear something a bit more casual, I’ll pick you up here.”

“It’s a date.”

******************************************************************************

Kara spent the next day preparing for her date. She opted to make food instead of spending money she really didn’t have. She had the perfect location picked out and everything. Kara wore a pink dress shirt and some jeans. She tied her hair into a bun and left her glasses at home. Tonight, she wanted Lena to see her for everything that she was, the good and the bad. Besides, she doubt anyone would recognize her. At 8 o’clock, Kara rang Lena’s door bell. When Lena opened the door, she smiled. Lena was dressed in a pressed flannel shirt, some jeans, and tennis shoes. She was still beautiful. Kara was beginning to learn that no matter what Lena wore, she would always be flawless.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked her.

Lena nodded but looked around in confusion. “How are we getting there?”

“I’m your ride,” Kara replied as she picked Lena up. Lena giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck. Kara was gentle as she took off into the night sky. Tonight was clear, the moon and stars shining brightly on them. Their white light bathed Kara and Lena both, as the air gently caressed them. As they got higher and higher, Lena looked down in awe. She had never really paid attention to the city like this. Kara smiled as she watched Lena’s facial expressions.

“Have you never flown just to get a look at the city?” she asked as she giggled.

“Not really,” Lena admitted. “I can’t fly during the day and I try hard to limit my flying at night. A huge flock of bats is kind of conspicuous. I’ve had someone call animal control on me before while I was in Metropolis.”

Kara snorted before devolving into a fit of laughter. “I am so sorry! I shouldn’t laugh at that!”

Lena laughed along with her. “It’s totally okay. Looking back, it is funny. The news did a segment on SARS and what someone should do if they ever got bit.”

Kara started laughing harder. She was laughing so hard that she was wheezing. Lena loved the way her laughter carried. It was light and infectious. It also eased the stress that seemed to age her. Kara almost looked like her normal self. When Kara noticed that Lena was studying her, she looked down and met her eyes. Her green eyes seem to swallow the moonlight like it belonged there. Kara bit her lip and blushed.

Lena returned her attention to the city lights. She could see people walking below. Everything was clear to her as though she was standing in the middle of it.

“What’s it like to fly as a bunch of bats?” Kara asked.

“Hmmm, how to explain it,” Lena said as she scratched her chin. “It’s hard to describe but it’s like this. Even though there are multiple bats, I am still each individual bat.”

Kara looked bewildered. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Each bat that makes the flock holds a piece of my consciousness. I am the bats and the bats are me. When I’m flying, I am able to see out of each bat. The bats work together to help me get to where I need to go.”

Kara thought about what she said. “Wouldn’t it be hard to concentrate?”

She nodded. “Sometimes it can be, but with practice, I learned how to make the bats work together to compile all that they see and hear into my consciousness.”

“Holy cow,” Kara whispered.

They were quiet as Kara flew them to L-Corp. When they landed at the top, Lena walked to the edge of the building to admire the sky view of the city.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kara asked her as she stood next to her side.

“Almost,” she murmured.

“Almost?”

“I can think of someone who looks better than this.”

Kara smiled at the compliment. She gently took Lena’s hand and escorted her to a table. Candles and a vase full of roses adorned the top of it. Lena gasped as she realized that Kara had set up a candle light dinner just for the two of them. Several metal dish covers were set all around the table. Kara went to a chair and pulled it out for Lena.

“Why thank you Ms. Danvers,” she said sultrily as sat down in one graceful movement. Kara smiled and began to remove the plate covers. Breakfast foods, like the ones Lena made for her all those weeks ago, were presented before her. Kara made pancakes, fruits, breakfast meats, and fruit juices. Lena giggled as Kara took her seat.

“I owe you a breakfast,” Kara said.

“Well it looks delicious. Thank you.”

They were quiet as they ate. Lena loved the food that Kara made. The pancakes were light and fluffy. The fruit was juicy and sweet. Everything was scrumptious and Lena moaned in satisfaction as she devoured it. It surprised her how much of a good cook Kara was, considering she ate out a lot. But now that Lena thought about it, she probably had to eat on the go constantly because she was always saving National City. When the wind blew softly, Lena got a good whiff of the candles and roses.

“Mmmm,” she hummed as the smell of salted caramel engulfed her. That, mixed in with the roses, made her mouth water.

“This smells so good,” she said.

“The food?” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head. “Everything out here smells good, including you.” She winked her eye. Kara smiled and blushed.

When they ate their fill, Lena sat back in the chair and rubbed her stomach.

“I can’t eat another bite!”

“I’m glad you liked it. I do have something else for us planned though.”

“What is it?” Lena inquired.

Kara took her phone out of her pocket. Unknowingly to Lena, Kara set up a speaker underneath the table and it was connected to her phone via Bluetooth. She played a song and held her hand out to Lena.

“May I have this dance?”

Lena took her hand and got up from the table. When she stepped closer to Kara, Kara lightly placed one hand on her side. Lena put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and then gently held her hand. They assumed the waltz pose and started to dance. The music had more of a rock tone to it than Lena expected, but she loved the way the guitars sound as the band members played their cords. Their voices were in perfect harmony as the music surrounded them and echoed faintly into the night air.

_Don’t let this end now. Slow this dance down. I can stay here all night…forever._

Were those the lyrics? Lena actually liked that. Kara swayed with her and danced with a grace Lena didn’t know she had. It almost felt like she was at a ball. She was a princess dancing with her prince except in this case, Lena’s prince was a badass alien from Krypton. Kara twirled her and dipped her effortlessly.

_I hope time would stop, it’s hard for me to breathe. She’s really falling in love with me. What should I say? What should I do?_

1-2-3. 1-2-3. Step, step, turn. Step, step, turn. Suddenly, Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s hips and spun her around. Lena was breathless. Was there something Kara couldn’t do?

_Teach me every step, every dip, and every turn. Your arms around my neck, you make me want to learn._

Lena looked into Kara’s blue eyes. She saw a beauty that couldn’t be described with just words. The power of the sun seemed to be housed in those beautiful blue orbs and Lena thought she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Years of pain and isolation. Have they led to this moment?

When the song ended, they didn’t stop dancing. Instead, they continued to swirl slowly.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara whispered. Lena swallowed thickly.

“I’m thinking about how lucky I am. To have met you I mean. To have gotten to know you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

“That’s funny,” Kara murmured. She brought their faces closer together. Soon, their breaths were intermixed with each other.

“I feel the same about you,” she finished. Lena smiled. Her heart was full, she could almost feel it. Lena softly brushed her lips against Kara’s. Her lips were soft, and warm, and full. It wasn’t long until Lena tangled her hands in Kara’s hair. Kara moaned as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. When they broke away, Kara was out of breath.

“Thank you for tonight,” Lena said. “The breakfast for dinner and the moonlit dance was very romantic. It surprised me.”

“I can be romantic. I just have to find the time for it.”

Lena smiled and kissed Kara again and Kara took the opportunity to smooth Lena’s soft hair.

“Shall I take you home?”

“I would like that very much,” Lena whispered. Kara picked her up gently and flew them back home.

When they got to her house, Lena hesitated at the door as she opened it. She turned to look at Kara.

“A part of me wants to invite you in,” she whispered.

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know.”

Lena let go of the door knob and kissed Kara passionately. Kara moaned and held her close. Kara needed this right now. After everything she went through, she needed the good to outweigh the bad. She needed Lena, she was very sure of that. She gripped Lena so tightly, she thought that she was going to rip her clothes again. Kara’s heart thundered against her chest as Lena’s hands reached under her shirt and stroked her skin. Kara probed her tongue against Lena’s lips and she opened her mouth. Their tongues glided against each other softly. Kara could feel Lena’s fangs with the tip of her tongue. They scraped gently against her and it only served to turn Kara on more. She loved Lena’s fangs. They were a part of her and she accepted that about her. Lena lightly bit Kara’s tongue and Kara squealed in delight. Kara broke their kisses and leaned down to kiss Lena’s neck. She pushed her gently inside the house and kicked the door closed behind them. Surprisingly, Lena was out of breath.

“This is different,” she said. “Usually I’m the one going for the neck.”

Kara smiled as she peppered Lena’s neck in open mouthed kisses. Lena closed her eyes and sighed. Every kiss she felt tugged at her core. She could feel her arousal pooling in her jeans. It took everything in her to not throw Kara down and have her way with her. Instead, she continued to stroke Kara’s skin. She reached up and unclasped Kara’s bra from under her shirt, throwing the garment aside. Kara picked her up, her strong hands wrapped firmly around Lena’s bottom. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. Lena continued to kiss Kara. In her zealousness, one of her fangs pierced Kara’s lip lightly and it drew a small bead of blood. Lena licked it, moaning at the taste. Kara moaned as well when she felt the small amount of pleasure pull at her lower stomach. Her clit throbbed deliciously.

“God you smell so good,” Lena moaned as she got a whiff of Kara’s arousal.

“Lena where’s your bed?”

Lena dropped from Kara’s waist and led her to her bedroom. Her bed was humongous. It was infinitely bigger than her own. Black sheets, two pillows, and a red floral comforter were all that were on the bed. Kara and Lena were undressing each other, clothes thrown on the floor without care. Lena picked Kara up and laid her down on the bed. Her green eyes grew dark with lust and she bit her lip. Kara gasped at Lena’s sexy smile. It was her only warning, her only prelude, to what Lena was going to do to her.

Kara laid down and Lena settled on top of her, and in between her legs, as their lips met each other. Kara loved kissing Lena. The act itself was so simple but with her, it was erotic and mind blowing. She could feel Lena’s tongue in her mouth and Kara couldn’t stop herself as she dragged her fingernails down Lena’s back. Kara wanted to keep enjoying this but she didn’t want tonight to be all about her. She flipped them over so that she was on top and was straddling Lena. Lena laughed breathlessly, the action taking her by surprised. Kara started to kiss at her neck before making her way down. Every so often, she nibbled her as she descended down Lena’s body. Lena’s eyes were squeezed closed, her hands fisted the sheets, and her teeth clenched as she braced herself for the indescribable pleasure Kara was going to bestow on her. When Kara got to her thighs, she kissed and licked the inside of them, tickling the soft skin there, teasing her the way Lena teased her the first time they had sex. But Lena seemed to be in no rush.  In the end, it was Kara, who again, lost patience. Kara licked Lena’s saturated slit and sighed. Lena didn’t taste good or bad, however, her flavor was distinct and it was a flavor that Kara would love soon enough. Kara licked her harder, her tongue plunging in and out of her hole. Lena wrapped her hand into Kara’s hair, her fingers pulling at the strands. Kara could care less that it hurt a little, she just wanted to pleasure Lena the same way Lena pleasured her. She swirled her tongue around Lena’s clit, playing with it between her lips, before releasing her to finger her core. Lena moaned and arched her back. It wasn’t long before Kara took Lena’s clit back in her mouth and started to suck on it. Lena’s thighs clenched and she gasped.

“Oh god Kara, I’m about to come,” she choked out. Lena came hard, her thighs clasping around Kara’s head. Kara could have cared less if she drowned in her. Watching Lena come, _making_ Lena come would have been worth it. Kara could feel her muscles spasming around her finger. Her arousal flowed into her mouth and she lapped it up as though her life depended on it. When Lena came down from her high, she pulled Kara up and kissed her deeply. She moaned as she tasted her own arousal on Kara’s lips.

“I have a surprise for you,” she whispered against her. She got up from the bed and went to her closet. Kara’s eyes grew big as she pulled out a dildo and a harness. Kara had never used a dildo before. Even though she didn’t want to admit it, she had been using her fingers for a long time now, so she wasn’t even sure if she would be able to take that. But Kara wasn’t going to back down from a challenge. She squared her shoulders and watched as Lena put the harness on. She also grabbed some lube from her night stand drawer. She approached Kara slowly, each step was measured, calculated, as she came closer to Kara with fluid grace. She settled between Kara’s legs again and leaned towards her ear.

“Lie down,” she commanded. Kara did as she was told. She could feel the toy poking her inner thigh. Lena kissed her again, and again, and again. Soon, Kara was embarrassingly wet. She could feel her arousal drip down her thighs. Lena grabbed some lube and applied it to the toy, doing all of this without breaking their kisses. When she touched Kara’s slit and felt how wet she was, she lined her hips with Kara’s core and started to rub the lubricated toy on Kara’s clit. Kara shuddered as ecstasy lit her nerve endings. With each stroke of the toy, pleasure coursed through her veins.

“Yes darling,” Lena whispered into her ear before moving her mouth to Kara’s neck. When the smell of Kara’s arousal filled Lena’s senses, she positioned the toy at Kara’s entrance. Gently, she worked the toy inside of her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s back. She felt so full. Lena moved gently at first and when Kara adjusted, she started to move faster and harder. Unintelligible sentences and moans fell from Kara’s mouth. It felt so good that she was seeing stars. Lena never slowed her pounding, instead, she lifted Kara’s legs up and above her shoulders. Kara swore, the toy now making wet noises as it slipped in and out of her. After a few minutes, Lena pulled the toy out.

“Get on your knees darling,” she coaxed. Kara’s legs were shaking so hard she struggled a bit, but when she finally did so, Lena smiled. She positioned herself behind her, slipping the toy back inside of her. Kara cried out and arched her back. Lena gently wrapped a hand around her neck and forced her head back. She sawed in and out of her so fast and so hard, the bed was creaking. Lena moved her mouth back to her neck and sucked on Kara’s sweat soaked skin. She used her other hand to reach around and rub Kara’s clit.

“Oh god Lena!” Kara screamed. Something was building within her. Her heart was pounding, her muscles were clenched, and a thin layer of sweat was forming on her skin. She couldn’t take much more of this but at the same time she didn’t want it to stop. Lena knew the exact moment when Kara came. She sank her fangs into her neck and she could feel Kara stop breathing all together. The amount of pleasure that Kara felt would have killed a regular human, she was convinced of that. Electric shocks spread throughout her body. Her core spasmed erratically around the toy. But Lena never stopped rubbing her clit, nor did she stop thrusting the toy inside of her. She urged her orgasm on and Kara could feel tears forming in her eyes. When she came down from her high, her body slumped forward, her muscles and bones feeling like goo. She fell onto the bed, her eyes closing as exhaustion over took her body.  

 


	13. Thump Thump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants nothing more than to make Lillian pay for what she did to Kara, but it seems that Lillian has different plans for her. No matter what happens, it seems Lena is always a step behind her and now, Lillian has put Kara in even more danger at the expense of Lena. Kara has already considered the unthinkable even if it saves Lena from a slow death. Lena has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning Everyone!
> 
> We are nearing the end of this fic. Thank you so much for reading. I honestly didn't expect this story to gain so much attention as it did. You have all been amazing. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert= I'm not going to kill anybody. This isn't the CW where the lesbian gets offed of anything so please don't worry. I hope everyone enjoys!

Kara awoke to sunlight spilling on her face. She groaned as she fluttered her eyelids and tried to will the grogginess away. Kara had fallen asleep on her back and when she stretched her muscles, they protested deliciously. The previous night replayed in her head and she smiled as she thought about all the different ways in which Lena took her. It was indescribable, Kara literally didn’t have any words. She was about to roll over when a weight on her body stopped her. Kara looked down the length of her body to see Lena’s head nuzzled on top of her stomach. Her dark hair was splayed wildly around her as she breathed softly against Kara’s skin. Her hands cupped the sides of Kara’s butt gently and the rest of her body fit perfectly between her legs. Kara smiled at her. She gently smoothed her hand through Lena’s hair, finger-combing it in the process. Lena sighed and a sleepy smiled spread across her lips. Kara chuckled and laid her head back down on the pillow. It wasn’t long before she drifted back to sleep with her hand still in Lena’s hair.

******************************************************************************

A sensation was stirring Kara from her sleep. At first she was annoyed because she didn’t want to wake up but when she focused on the sensation, she realized what was going on. Something was pleasuring her. She opened her eyes to see Lena’s mouth embedded in her core. She took one slow lick up her slit before she smiled. Her eyes glowed a devilish green.

Kara blurted the first question that came to mind. “Is it still morning?”

Lena shook her head. “Nope, but don’t mind me, I was just hungry.”

Lena attached her lips to Kara’s clit and sucked hard. Kara had no idea how wet she actually was until she could hear Lena slurping. An orgasm washed over Kara and she moaned her release. Lena smiled as she wiped her lips.

“I know you’re hungry too. I heard your stomach growl a couple of times while you slept.”

Kara couldn’t talk just yet. She could feel her heart beating against her rib cage as breaths sawed in and out of her. She only nodded as she willed her body to come down from her high.

“Get dressed love. I’ll take you out to eat,” Lena purred as she elegantly rolled off the bed and proceeded to get dressed. Kara took a few more breaths to steady herself and then got up to do the same.

Lena took Kara to a buffet style restaurant. Kara was super appreciative of her decision because she could feel that she burned more calories than usual. The pain associated with hunger was starting to settle in her stomach. Sometimes she hated having an alien metabolism. Kara piled as much food as she could onto her plate before she went back to the table and scarfed it down. When Kara looked over at the seat next to her and saw the looks of the other people, she was suddenly reminded that she was out in public. She took smaller, more calculated bites. Lena took her seat across from her and chuckled.

“Don’t let what other people think slow you down,” she whispered to her.

Kara shrugged before continuing to eat. Kara and Lena fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. An hour and four plates later, Kara sat back in satisfaction. The waitress eyed her but kept her mouth closed as she removed the used plates from their tables. Kara didn’t meet her eyes. Instead she kept her gaze on Lena. When the waitress was out of earshot, Lena looked at Kara.

“What do you think she was thinking?” she asked her.

“Probably how I was able to eat all that food and still be skinny.”

Lena and Kara chuckled. Suddenly an explosion rocked the foundation of the restaurant. People screamed as they fell from their seats and onto the ground. Plates shattered noisily on the floor. The only two people unaffected were Kara and Lena. Kara looked outside the windows before finding the source of the explosion. Smoke rose in the atmosphere, marring the blue vastness of the sky with its ashy gray color. Kara used her x-ray vision. Miles into the city, she saw a robot destroying city property and attacking people. Kara wanted to groan in exasperation but instead, she took a deep sigh. Lena smiled sympathetically before taking her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“A hero’s work is never done,” she whispered so that Kara would be the only one to hear her. Kara nodded and smiled but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“After everything that’s happened, I wish this city would just chill out. I’m just one person.”

Lena listened to her and when Kara was done talking, she took the hand that she held and softly kissed her knuckles.

“You can do it, darling. I believe in you.”

Kara smiled before leaning over the table to give Lena a chaste kiss. Then she was on her feet and ran outside. With all the commotion, she was sure that no one would realize what she was doing, so she took to the skies, changed into her suit, and called Alex.

Alex answered immediately and the sounds of her on the computer filled the background.

“Real life robot or mechanized suit?” Kara asked her.

There was a brief silence and then came Alex’s voice.

“Real robot this time. There’s not a trace of kryptonite on it either. Winn is studying the radiation satellites now.”

Kara could here Winn talking incoherently in the background.

“He’s telling me that you have the all clear to engage.”

When Kara smiled, it was a genuinely excited smile that brightened her skin. She shone with exhilaration.

“Finally,” she said. “I don’t have to hold back?”

“Well at least make sure that you leave us something to analyze,” Alex said with a chuckle.

“Absolutely no promises.”

Kara disconnected the call before she took a sharp turn and headed towards the robot. The robot was massive and destructive. It stood close to ten feet tall and every step it took left a crater in the asphalt. Kara curled her hands into fists. Pure, unadulterated adrenaline pumped through her veins. She forced herself to fly as fast as she could. She broke the sound barrier, hurtling at the robot in a speed she didn’t even know she had. When she slammed into its body, the force of it took her breath away. She wanted to laugh. It was quite possible that she hurt herself. The robot buckled and crashed into the street. When Kara was able to dislodge herself from the metal body, she looked around in confusion. She was surrounded by dirt and gravel. She looked up and saw that she was beneath the ground. Her impact was so powerful that she put a hole in the earth. A curious onlooker creeped to the edge of the crater and peered inside.

“Are you okay, Supergirl?” he asked tentatively.

Kara shook the metal shrapnel from her body and flew to the top of the hole. She landed next to the man.

“Yes, thank you.”

Kara was met with raucous cheers. People surrounded her as they chanted her name in elation.

“Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!”

She smiled and blushed.  She raised her arms and the crowd quieted after a couple of moments.

“My job isn’t finished yet. Everyone please stand back!”

They did as they were told. Kara jumped into the crater again. She grabbed the robot and hoisted it over her head. She flew the remains back to the DEO where she placed it a couple of feet by the door. Alex and Winn met her outside.

“Do you two have everything you need?” Kara asked them. They both nodded. Alex kneeled and poked the robot with her pen.

“Geez Kara, I did say to leave us something to analyze,” she said.

Kara shrugged. “And I said that there were absolutely no promises.”

She turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Winn asked.

“I’d like to fix the hole I put in the street.”

Kara didn’t give Winn a chance to respond. Instead she took off again, but this time, she flew in fast circles. The speed generated from her created a tornado that effectively began to pick up dirt and rocks. Kara carried the dirt back to the city and when she got back to the crater, she stopped flying. The dirt and rocks were just enough to fill the hole and people clapped and cheered.

“Thank you Supergirl,” an officer said. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kara smiled and flew back to the DEO. She took the opportunity to enjoy the late afternoon sun. The whole ordeal had taken a couple of hours, so it wasn’t the longest fight Kara had ever been in, but this did take time nonetheless. She reveled in the way she felt when the sun beamed on her skin. Kara felt all glowy and weightless. She could feel power coursing through her.

The declining sun reminded her of Lena and before she could forget, Kara called her.

“Hello?” Lena said.

“Can you meet me at the DEO? We need a game plan to catch Lillian.”

“Sure, love. I’m on my way.”

Kara hung up and proceeded back to the DEO.

Lena was already there when Kara showed up. She stood beside J’onn as Alex and Winn worked on the robot.

“Is this another one of my mother’s distractions?” Lena asked as she crossed her arms.

“It may be, but so far this isn’t pointing to Luthor work,” Winn said. His words caught up to him and he turned around to face Lena. “No offense.” 

“None taken.”

“So are you saying that it’s not Lillian?” J’onn asked.

“Yes, but we also have to keep the possibility open that Lillian could have hired someone to work on the robot on her behalf,” Alex replied.

“Could be another distraction,” Lena suggested. “She’s known for those.”

Everybody conceded to that. Alex and Winn were surrounded in robot parts. Lena was about to ask a question before her cell phone rang.

“Hello?” she said when she answered it.

Kara could hear the frantic talking and she turned to look at Lena in confusion.

“Wait, slow down!” Lena put the call on speaker so that everyone could hear.  A woman was talking rapidly. The sound of distress was evident in her voice. Everyone gathered closer to Lena.

“Ms. Luthor, L-Corp is in a state of lock down! Everyone is trapped inside and men have surrounded us! They’re all armed!!”

Lena clenched her jaw. “Is there a woman there that looks vaguely like me?” she demanded.

There was silence followed by the sounds of gun shots. The woman screamed before she talked again. “Ms. Luthor, please do something!”

“I will,” she said before hanging up.

“What are the odds that it’s Lillian?” Alex asked.

Lena didn’t answer, instead her eyes flashed a dangerous green color. She pocketed her phone and started back to her car.

“Lena what are you doing?” Kara asked.

“She escaped last time. She’s not escaping me again.”

Kara ran to catch up to her. She put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Lena you don’t even have your powers.”

“Powers or not, I’m stopping her today.”

“Let us help you,” J’onn said. “We can divide and conquer. Kara and Alex can accompany you to apprehend Lillian, and I can rescue everybody inside.”

Lena looked at him incredulously. “You can rescue a  building full of people by yourself??”

J’onn chuckled before he shifted into his martian form. His eyes glowed red with the promise of power.

“Trust me on this,” he said to her.

Lena looked at Kara, Alex, and J’onn and she smiled. “Two aliens, a human, and a vampire against a psychotic human and her own personal army. What could go wrong?” she said lightheartedly.  

“Famous last words,” Alex said with a smile.

******************************************************************************

An hour later, everybody was assembled in the basement of L-Corp. There had been a few guards but Kara and J’onn dispatched of them.

“Everyone remembers the plan, right?” Kara asked. They all nodded.

“I’m starting here and working my way up,” J’onn said. He looked up and seemed to be inspecting something.

“There’s only a few guards on each floor. At least her army isn’t that big.”

It occurred to Kara that J’onn was using his infrared vision to see above them.

“I’ll get a head start,” he said before flying up and phasing through the ceiling. Lena looked at Kara.

“Can you take Alex and myself to my office?” she asked.

“How do you know Lillian’s there?”

Lena scoffed. “It’s my mother. Not only is she supremely cocky, she’s getting desperate.”

Kara sighed. “Okay,” she said. She wrapped one arm around Alex and another arm around Lena. She flew out the basement to the top floor.

“How am I getting inside?” Kara asked Lena.

“Go through the window.”

Kara stared at her like she was crazy. “What?!”

“At this point it’s collateral. I have money to replace windows.”

Kara huffed before focusing on her laser eye vision. She shot the beam at Lena’s office window and melted a hole for them to enter. Once inside, Kara landed on the carpet and put Lena and Alex down. The sound of cocking guns got their attention and they all turned around. Lillian was sitting in Lena’s chair, her legs resting on her desk as she smiled at them. Four armed men surrounded Lillian. When Lena saw Lillian, she crossed her arms.

“No, please make yourself comfortable,” Lena said facetiously. Lillian smirked but didn’t say anything. Kara looked between Alex and Lena nervously. Neither of them were bullet proof and unless something miraculous happened right now, that wasn’t going to change. She was about to form a game plan when Alex unsheathed her gun and pointed it at Lillian. The armed men pointed their guns at Alex. Kara tensed and she turned to stare at Alex with wide, angry eyes. She shrugged.

“What?” Alex said as she cocked her gun. Kara shook her head. For once she wished that Alex would listen to that tiny voice in her head that told her when something was a bad idea. Lillian laughed as she examined her nails.

“Humor me Lena. What was your plan here? You have no powers and neither does that agent.” She paused as she looked at Alex. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

Alex began to curl her index finger around the trigger. Kara grabbed the gun and pushed it down. “Alex don’t,” she whispered. “Not yet.”

Alex nodded minutely but remained quiet. Lillian smiled and waved her off. She turned her attention to Lena, who just raised her eyebrow at her.

“What do you want?’ Lena asked brusquely.

“You’re going to let me leave National City,” she said matter of factly. Lena scoffed but Lillian continued talking. “It’s either that, or I give the word to have everyone in L-Corp executed.”

“You’ve already lost and you don’t know it,” Lena said as a smile spread across her face. She looked menacing and Kara had to stop herself from shivering. “Just give up mother, I won’t let you walk away.”

Lillian was about to talk when a yell interrupted her. She turned around in time to see a guard crash through the doors and fly into the room. Time seem to slow down. The guards turned around to face Lena, and Kara could see that they were about to pull the trigger. She reacted and rushed towards them. At the same time, Lillian was moving around the desk towards Lena as Lena lunged towards her. Kara broke all the guns with her hands and slammed the guards against the wall, rendering them unconscious. Kara turned around in time to see a syringe in Lillian’s hands and Lena holding her in a choke hold.

“Fine. Plan B,” she rasped. She took the syringe and jammed it into the side of Lena’s neck. Lena cried out in pain and released Lillian. Lillian stumbled a bit before turning and running towards the door. Alex pointed her gun at Lillian and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Lillian’s shoulder and Kara could hear Lillian gasp in pain but she kept running.

Kara turned to look at Lena. Her hand was on her neck and the syringe was discarded beside her.

“Lena are you okay?” she asked as she approached her. Lena held up her hand and Kara stopped in her tracks. When she looked up, her eyes were glowing bright and her  fangs had extended.

“I need to get out of here,” she choked out. Kara nodded and looked at Alex.

“I’m taking her back to the DEO. Let J’onn know,” she said. Alex nodded as she holstered her gun. She disappeared from the room. Kara picked Lena up and flew her to the DEO.

A couple of hours later, J’onn and Alex were at the DEO with Kara and Lena. Lena was shaking hard in a seat, her eyes still glowing green and her fangs still extended.

“What’s going on?” J’onn asked. Alex grabbed the syringe from Lena’s office. She swabbed the inside of it using a cotton swab and smudged the contents on a microscope slide. She examined it in her microscope.

“I don’t know,” Kara said in exasperation. “Lillian injected Lena with something and it’s affecting her.”

Alex approached Lena tentatively. “Lena, can I take a blood sample?” she asked.

Lena looked at her in confusion as though she didn’t quite recognize her, but after a few moments, she nodded her head. Alex took some of her blood and mixed it in with the contents of the syringe. She examined the mixture under the microscope.

“Oh, god,” she whispered after a minute. Kara and J’onn looked at her just as Lena stood up. Instantly, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

“Lena!” Kara cried as she ran to her but Lena stopped her.

“Lock me up!” she shouted. Kara was taken aback and she hesitated.

“Lena, I don’t understand.”

Lena looked at her and Kara gasped. She had the same look in her eyes as when they were locked in Cadmus and she was bleeding out. She looked as though as she was in pain but something else was off. She looked feral and dangerous. Lena started gasping as she doubled over. They all watched as Lena’s veins started to get more and more visible under her skin. Slowly, they turned black and it looked as though Lena was covered in a thick, black spider web. Lena had her hands on the ground with her fingers outstretched. Kara watched as claws grew from them.

“LOCK ME UP!” Lena screamed. J’onn was the first to move. He picked Lena up and flew her to their jail cells. He closed and locked the door just as Lena snarled and coiled for an attack. He returned to Kara and Alex.

“What is going on?” he demanded again.

“Whatever is in that syringe is affecting Lena’s blood,” Alex explained. When she was met with confused looks, she kept talking. “Think of the plague. Remember how Lena’s blood was reacting to human blood cells? Well multiply that reaction times a thousand. They’re attacking each other, killing each other.”

“She’s blacking out,” Kara chimed in. “She needs blood.”

“How much blood are we talking?” J’onn asked.

“It’s hard to say for sure,” Alex said apprehensively.

“Ball park it.”

Alex shrugged in frustration. The stress of the situation was making her panic. “Maybe a couple of liters?”

J’onn scoffed in exasperation. “Where are we going to get a couple of liters of blood??”

Kara paused and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. “Wait! Lena did say that she has access to cloning labs that replicate human blood.”

“Can you find them?” Alex asked. Kara nodded and walked out of the room. Several minutes later, she returned with an arm full of blood bags.

“I flew as fast as I could,” she said as she tried to catch her breath. “Let’s give them to her.”

They all walked to the cell where Lena was being kept. When they entered, they found Lena gasping for air and snarling. Her eyes flickered between Alex and J’onn before landing on Kara. Kara gulped as she threw a blood bag inside the cell. Lena scooped up the bag and sank her fangs into it. Blood squirted everywhere from the force of her grip and she swallowed the contents. Lena dropped the empty bag and took a deep breath.

“I think I feel better,” she said in a raspy voice. A second after she finished her sentence she gasped and vomited the blood she drank. She fell to her hands and knees before crying out in pain.

“What’s happening to me?!”

“Why isn’t it working?” Kara demanded. Alex took a blood bag and went back to the lab. She mixed the blood in with Lena’s tainted blood and examined it in the microscope.

“This blood isn’t doing anything,” she said as she still examined the slide. “Her blood cells show no signs of stopping. If this blood won’t work, then we have to assume the others won’t work as well.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered as she ran a hand through her hair. She could hear Lena’s cries of pain from here. Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do. The panic that she had been feeling for a while was starting to spill over when a thought occurred to her.

“What about my blood?” she asked. Alex shrugged.

“It’s worth a try.” She grabbed a kryptonite tipped needle and withdrew blood from Kara. Then she mixed her blood with Lena’s blood and examined it. After a few tense minutes, which felt like days to Kara, Alex started nodding her head.

“It works,” Alex said with a hopeful smile on her face.

“Too bad Kara doesn’t have a couple liters to spare,” J’onn said, reminding them of their next dilemma.

“There has to be a way to work around this,” Kara said. “What if we reverse engineer the vaccine and isolate my blood from it?”

Alex was shaking her head before Kara finished. “It won’t work,” she said somberly. “You’re blood has bonded with the crab blood. There’s no way to completely isolate your blood without it being slightly contaminated.

“What if we cloned Kara’s blood?” J’onn asked. Again, Alex shook her head.

“That could take days, even weeks to make liters of her blood. We would have to withdraw her blood, filter it, centrifuge it to separate the  blood cells and plasma, and then finally work on actually replicating it. It’s a time consuming process.”

“She doesn’t have that long,” Kara whispered in realization. Kara grew quiet as Alex and J’onn argued about finding a solution. Lena had a couple of hours at the most, and Alex and J’onn didn’t say the one solution that was glaringly obvious. As they argued, Kara silently backed out of the room and headed towards the cells.

Kara watched Lena as she snarled in an animalistic nature. Any trace of softness and human within Lena was gone. Kara gazed into her eyes. They were glowing brightly, too brightly. They shone with a hunger and ferocity that Kara had never seen before. To reverse engineer blood for Lena using the vaccine would prove useless. Kara’s blood had already bonded successfully with the crab blood. There was no going back. Taking a sample of Kara’s blood and cloning it would take too long, and giving other blood to Lena wasn’t working. They were running out of time. Lena was running out of time. Kara had to save her. She was the sweetest, most loving person that she knew. She couldn’t let her die, and she wasn’t going to. Kara took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Whatever happens, will happen. She approached the bars to Lena’s cell steadily. Lena snarled and tried to grab her with a clawed hand. Her fangs glinted brightly in the light and Kara could feel her bravery declining at a rapid rate. She stopped and took a deep breath.

“Lena, I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’re even still in there, but I want you to drink from me,” Kara said as soothingly as she could muster. Her voice seemed to register in Lena, if only briefly. In inhuman speed, she backed from the bars and sat in the corner, as far away from Kara as the space allowed. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her mouth to her knees.

“Kara, please I beg of you,” Lena said in a strained voice that didn’t sound like her own. “Don’t come in here. Please, Kara. Please.”

Kara’s heart broke when she heard how much Lena was in pain and how even now, with her life on the line, she was still trying to protect her.

“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered to her as she opened the cell door. Lena flinched as the metal bars banged together and she whimpered.

“God, please Kara, please!!” she begged, her voice suddenly sounding normal. She buried her face in her knees. Kara swallowed and kept approaching her. She kneeled in front of Lena and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lena flinched but didn’t move away.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara whispered. “I need you to listen to me though. I want you to drink my blood.”

Lena snapped her head up and stared at her. “Have you lost your mind?? Kara, I’ll kill you. Whatever mother injected me with is killing me, and I keep blacking out. Even now it’s so hard!”

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.” As she said the last few words, her voice grew deeper and more guttural. She clenched her teeth and took several gasping breaths.

“Lena I’m not going to sit here and watch you die.”

“And I can’t live with myself if I kill you!”

Kara smoothed Lena’s hair. She used her finger to gently tilt Lena’s head up so she could meet her eyes.

“I trust you to stop. Trust yourself to do the same.”

Lena was shaking as she looked into Kara’s eyes. Kara seemed so sure about her when she wasn’t even sure of herself. She said the same thing to her when they were at Cadmus. She stopped then, maybe she can stop now. Lena didn’t say anything for several seconds as she searched Kara’s eyes. She saw a strength in them and she willed that strength to herself. She could use it right now.

“Okay,” she acquiesced. She got on her knees and took Kara by the shoulders. She brought her mouth down to her neck but hesitated. Kara placed a hand behind Lena’s head and urged her all the way down.

“Trust yourself to stop,” she whispered. Lena nodded before sinking her fangs into Kara’s skin. Kara winced but still held her close. She could feel Lena sucking on her skin but the usual feelings of pleasure didn’t come. This wasn’t about sex, this was about saving Lena’s life. With each gulp of blood, Lena moaned. She could feel the pain stopping. She could feel her murderous rages ebb away little by little. With each swallow, the burning pain was replaced with an alleviating coolness. This is what she needed. The other blood made her feel worse but Kara’s blood was the cure. She held her closer and continued to drink deeply from her. After a couple of minutes, Kara was feeling dizzy and she didn’t have the strength to keep herself up anymore. She fell on her back with Lena going with her. Lena was on top of Kara, her body fitting between her legs. Kara fisted her hand and she felt herself break the concrete on the cell floor. The truth was that she knew Lena was going to kill her. She already accepted that fact, she just wanted to save her. Minute by minute passed and Kara’s breathing became shallow and her vision became blurry before going completely black. She couldn’t even feel Lena on top of her anymore. All she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.

 

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump.…thump.…_


	14. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's worst fear has come to life. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and kudos have been much appreciated. Remember when I said that we were almost done? Yep I lied. I got more ideas one day while I was showering so I guess this fic will keep going ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> I wanted to reaffirm that absolutely no one is dying. Well maybe someone will die but it won't be any of the characters that I like.
> 
> Fun idea: listen to Rescue Me by Marshmello and A Day to Remember while reading the chapter.

Burning pain. That’s all Lena could remember. She wanted to scream when Lillian stabbed her with the syringe, but she choked on air as she felt her neck spasm. Instead, what came out was a strangled cry of pain. The pain was so intense, it felt as though her neck was pressed against a searing hot oven. The stinging and burning pain transcended beyond her skin, it assaulted her muscles and ate away at her bones. Lena wanted to collapse but she willed herself to stay on her feet. The world around her swirled and her vision grew blurry. Sounds of bedlam erupted around her. Kara was suddenly behind her, Alex was firing her gun, and she could hear screams coming from the hallway.

  
She could feel the burning pain spread throughout her body. Liquid fire was eating away at her veins, burning her from the inside out. Lena gripped her neck hard enough for the already pale skin around her knuckles to turn white. She had to stop herself from inadvertently strangling herself. She could hear Kara approaching her, and that’s when she felt something dark and insidious rising within her. Her fangs were growing and she could feel her eyes changing. Suddenly, everything around her grew too focused and the sounds were growing louder around her.

  
“Are you okay?” Kara asked her. The question rang loud in her ears and echoed chaotically in her brain.

  
Lena could smell her approaching and her first instinct was to stop her. The smell of her blood hit her before she could even register that Kara asked her a question. Her immediate instinct was to grab Kara, tear open her neck, and drown herself in her life’s blood. The feeling felt foreign and it made Lena want to throw up. She was back in the 1900s, tearing into soft flesh and gorging herself in blood, killing without care, being the monster she always feared she was. 

  
“I need to get out of here,” Lena choked out.

  
She was faintly aware that Kara had scooped her up without a second thought and taken her back to the DEO.

  
Lena drifted in and out of consciousness. She only remembered tidbits of the events that happened, but she did remember people talking around her and Alex taking some of her blood.

“Oh god,” she heard Alex whisper. Lena was about to get up and ask what’s wrong, when pure agony seized her body and held it tighter than a vice grip. Lena collapsed on her hands and knees. She heard someone yell her name but that didn’t matter. Wave after wave of pure torment washed over her body like an ocean wave would wash over a rock. She had never felt anything like this. She was surrounded by the smell of blood and her brain kept chanting the same word over and over again like a mantra: _kill_ , _kill_ , _kill_.

“Lock me up!” Lena cried out, hoping someone would do what she asked. Her control was slipping rapidly and she feared what would happen or worse, who got hurt.

“Lena I don’t understand.”

  
Lena looked at her and it was then that everybody understood what was going on. Someone picked her up and took her to a jail cell. The sounds of the metal doors closing and locking where the last thing she heard before the world went black.

  
******************************************************************************

Lena struggled in her own mind, the blackness more daunting and secure than the jail she was placed in. She could feel herself snarling but she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted to cry. Her mother had poisoned her! She was vaguely aware of people entering and leaving the room but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The feelings of guilt and self-doubt ate her alive and they were like a cage of darkness that cocooned her inside. Then in the midst of darkness, Kara’s voice registered to her. Her question was like a beacon, something that Lena could grab on to drag herself back.

“Lena, I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’re even still in there, but I want you to drink from me,” Kara said softly.

  
Lena’s mind latched to the thought of her drinking blood and it almost consumed her. _No!_ Lena wanted to scream. _Not Kara! I’d rather die!_ Instead she retreated from Kara and tucked herself into the corner. She clenched her teeth and gathered the strength to talk.

“Kara, please I beg of you,” she heard herself beg in a voice that did not sound like her own. It sound foreign, as though sharp rocks were scraped against the soft tissue of her trachea. It was too deep and too guttural.

  
“It’s going to be okay,” Kara whispered to her as she opened the cell door. Lena flinched as the metal bars banged together and she whimpered.

“God, please Kara, please!!” she begged, her voice suddenly sounding normal, as more of her broke through the monster that threatened to consume her very being. She buried her face in her knees. Kara swallowed and kept approaching her. She kneeled in front of Lena and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lena flinched but didn’t move away.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara whispered. “I need you to listen to me though. I want you to drink my blood.”

  
Lena snapped her head up and stared at her. “Have you lost your mind?? Kara, I’ll kill you. Whatever mother injected me with is killing me, and I keep blacking out. Even now it’s so hard!”

  
Tears streamed down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold on,” Lena admitted. She could feel her control wavering.

  
“Lena I’m not going to sit here and watch you die.”

“And I can’t live with myself if I kill you!”

Kara smoothed Lena’s hair. She used her finger to gently tilt Lena’s head up so she could meet her eyes.

  
“I trust you to stop. Trust yourself to do the same.”

  
Lena was shaking as she looked into Kara’s eyes. Kara seemed so sure about her when she wasn’t even sure of herself. She said the same thing to her when they were at Cadmus. She stopped then, maybe she can stop now. Lena didn’t say anything for several seconds as she searched Kara’s eyes. She saw a strength in them and she willed that strength to herself. She could use it right now.

  
“Okay,” she acquiesced. She got on her knees and took Kara by the shoulders. She brought her mouth down to her neck but hesitated. Kara placed a hand behind Lena’s head and urged her all the way down.

  
“Trust yourself to stop,” she said quietly. Lena nodded before sinking her fangs into Kara’s skin. As soon as Kara’s blood graced her tongue, Lena wanted to moan. She couldn’t control herself as she drank deeply from Kara. Slowly, the searing pain began to dissipate and it was replaced by an assuaging coolness. Lena held her closer as she continued to drink form her. Her mind became hazy with fog as the bloodlust grew and grew. The thought of quitting didn’t register in Lena’s mind, her only thought was to make the pain stop. She could feel the pain leaving her slowly. Kara's blood was like an extinguisher, smothering her pain until there was none left alive in her. Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head when the pain finally stopped in her neck.  _More_ she kept thinking.  _I need more!_

  
Then in the midst of the haze, she heard a sound that made her freeze.

_Thump, thump_

_  
Thump, thump_

_  
Thump….thump…._

  
Lena’s eyes flew open and she released Kara instantly. Kara sagged to the floor, unmoving. Lena’s eyes grew wide as she heard Kara breathe out once more before she went completely still. Lena wiped her mouth and stared at her hands. Kara’s blood stood stark against her pale skin, staining her with the reality of what just happened: she killed Kara. Lena reached for Kara with shaky hands. She picked her up and rested her head in her lap.

“Kara?” she said as she smoothed her hair back, the blood on her hands smudging into Kara’s hair. When Kara didn’t answer, Lena caressed her cheek and shook her gently.

“Kara?” she said a little vehemently. Kara remained unresponsive. Tears sprung to Lena’s eyes and she buried her face into Kara’s neck.

“Someone help me!!!” she screamed. Panic engulfed her. Kara couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t.  
Lena heard pounding footsteps approach the room before the door burst open. Alex entered the room followed shortly by J’onn. Alex looked at Lena before she saw Kara unconscious in Lena’s arms.

  
“What happened,” she demanded as she ran to Lena’s side and dropped to her knees.

“I’m so sorry!” Lena cried over and over again. Alex put two fingers on Kara’s neck to locate her pulse, but when she couldn’t find one, her eyes widened in fear.

“What did you do?” Alex whispered, a mixture of fear and anger clear in her voice.

“I couldn’t stop,” Lena cried. “She trusted me and I couldn’t stop.”  
Alex was on her feet in an instant. She grabbed her gun from her holster and pointed it at Lena. Lena stared at her in fear.

“Stand down, Danvers,” J’onn said quietly but with authority in his voice. Alex was shaking hard, the gun wavering erratically in her hold. Her face was red and her eyes were glossy with tears that threatened to spill. J’onn walked past Alex and took Kara from Lena. He took her to the infirmary room.

  
“I swear to god, Luthor. If anything happens to my sister, I’ll find a way to kill you myself,” she growled through clenched teeth. She turned on her heel and stalked from the room. Lena was still on the ground, all alone. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried.  
Alex followed J’onn to the infirmary and started to bark orders to the other nurses. As she did that, J’onn gently put Kara on a bed.

  
“You! Get an IV line prepped and ready! I need someone to grab fluids and steroids!”

“What kind of steroids?” a nurse asked.

“I need a corticosteroid. Cortisone will work the best,” Alex replied hastily.

The nurse nodded and then left. Alex turned to J’onn.

“J’onn I need some kryptonite, low dosage though. None of this will work on her without it.”

He nodded before also leaving. Alex turned to a heart monitor and turned it on. Then, she prepared the defibrillator and oxygen machines. She paused, took a deep breath, and looked at Kara. The tears she had been holding spilled. She smoothed her hair back and placed a shaky kiss on her forehead. The nurses came back and started to set up the supplies that Alex needed.

  
“Hang in there Kara,” she whispered. J’onn came back and placed the small chunk of kryptonite above Kara’s bed. Alex waited a couple of seconds before taking a needle and inserting it into the crook of Kara’s arm, the needle bypassing her skin with ease. She let the IV drip and watched as the fluids flowed down the line and into Kara. Next, Alex cut open Kara’s suit and placed the heart monitor sensors on her chest. Then she turned on the defibrillator, gelled the pads, and adjusted the voltage.

  
“Clear!” she yelled before activating the machine on Kara. Kara’s body lifted as the surge of electricity spread through her body. Alex turned and looked at the heart monitor. The line remained flat. Alex turned around and faced one of the nurses.

“Start doing mouth to mouth,” she ordered him. He nodded and did as she said. After a couple of seconds the nurse stood back, and Alex rubbed the defibrillator pads together again.

“Clear!”

  
She turned to face the monitor again but there was still no change. The nurse resumed doing mouth to mouth. Alex upped the voltage on the machine a little and rubbed the pads together. The nurse stood back again.

  
“Clear!”

  
The monitor still gave a flat reading and Alex started to panic.

  
“No, no, no, no! Goddamn it, Kara! Come on!” She placed the pads on her chest again.

“Clear!”

  
Kara’s body lifted again and fell back on to the bed. She was still unmoving.

  
“We have to call it,” a nurse said softly. Alex turned rage filled eyes to the nurse.

“No! She is not dead! We have to keep trying!” she yelled at them. J’onn put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. She whirled around, ready to slap his hand away, but she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were red from crying. He took a deep breath.

“Alex, you’re going to have to stop,” he said softly. Alex was already shaking her head defiantly. J’onn wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she broke. She clutched his shirt as tears fell profusely down her cheeks. Her cries, his sniffles, and the monotone sound of the heart monitor filled the atmosphere.

  
When Alex opened her eyes, she noticed that Lena was standing by the door, a hand covering her mouth as tears dripped off her chin and onto the floor. Rage burned within her. Rage at Lena, rage at Lillian, and rage that the whole situation was unfair. Kara risked her life every day. Kara risked her life for people all the time, and the moment she did it for a Luthor, it got her killed. J’onn could feel Alex stiffen and he didn’t have to turn around to know that Lena was standing right behind him.

  
“Alex, don’t,” he whispered in her ear. “Kara did this for her and you know as well as I do that she wouldn’t want you fighting with her.”

  
Alex nodded and wiped her cheeks. J’onn let her go and eyed Lena warily. Lena’s attention was focused on Kara. She took one tentative step inside of the room. When no one moved to stop her, she kept moving until she was standing by Kara’s side. A part of her broke as she realized that she was to blame for this. She clenched her teeth before bending over to whisper in Kara’s ear.

“Kara, you can’t leave us. There’s people here that need you. I need you. Please come back.” She placed a kiss on her cheek before turning around to leave.  
A beep on the heart monitor stopped her in her tracks. Everyone turned to face the machine. It beeped again as the line raised and then dipped. Alex moved to the other side of Kara and held her hand.

  
“That’s right, Kara. Come back to us.”

  
The machine beeped again before the line started to rise and dip in a steady pace, reading a stable heartbeat. Kara’s chest lifted as she started to breathe once more. Lena stood there flabbergasted as the room started to cheer. Kara’s eyes fluttered before opening.

“What happened?” she asked weakly. Alex smiled and rubbed her cheek.

“Everything is going to be okay,” she said with a smile on her face. “Just rest now.”

  
Kara nodded before her eyes drifted close. Alex slipped the oxygen mask on her face. She turned to look at J’onn.

  
“We need to call Superman to get a blood transfusion for her.”

  
******************************************************************************

  
A couple of weeks passed and Kara was doing better. The blood transfusion from Superman helped her immensely in addition to spending some time under the solar lamp. She hadn’t seen or heard from Lena since she woke up in the hospital but according to Alex, she called daily to check on her. Alex was doing the last check up on her before she smiled brightly.

“Everything looks great! How do you feel?”

  
Kara nodded. “I feel really good. Better than I did a couple of weeks ago, that’s for sure.”

That earned her a chuckle but Alex turned somber. Kara waited patiently for Alex to voice whatever was on her mind.

“Why did you do it?” Alex finally asked her. Kara looked into her eyes.

“Why would you ask that?” she countered. Alex shrugged before scratching her head uncomfortably. She chose her next words carefully.

“You realized that you could have died, right? Hell, you were dead! For minutes, you were dead. I was faced with the possibility of living life without you. Why would you risk it all for a Luthor?”

  
Kara’s eyebrows furrowed together as she grew irritated. “Alex, she’s not just a Luthor. She’s Lena. She’s a person who was forced into a situation that she had no control over. She can’t control what she is, no more than I can control what I am. She’s not Lillian and she’s not Lex. The sooner you realize that she’s more than just that last name, the better.”

Alex raised her hands, palms out, to show that she was surrendering. “Look I didn’t mean to-”

“Whatever,” Kara said, cutting her off. “Lena has tried to make things right since she’s been here. Without her, we never would have found the vaccine. Without her, we never would have known that Lillian was the head of Cadmus. She’s done nothing but good, but you still choose to vilify her.”

Alex didn’t say anything. Instead, she looked at her feet, her cheeks coloring red in embarrassment.

“I've got to go,” Kara said. She left the room and took out her phone. She dialed Lena’s number but it went to voicemail. She tried again to call her but the results were the same. Kara opted to call L-Corp instead.

“Thank you for calling L-Corp,” a cheerful voice said when Kara’s call was answered. “How may I direct your call?”

“I was wondering if Lena was in the office.”

There was a brief silence before the receptionist responded.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor is currently unavailable to take your call. Can I take a message?”

Kara sighed. “Can you let her know that Kara Danvers called her, please?”

“Right away ma’am. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you,” Kara mumbled. “Have a good day.” She ended the call.

Throughout the day, Kara called Lena various times but no matter what number she called, she kept getting either her voicemail or her receptionist. At that point, Kara knew that Lena was avoiding her, so she decided to see her personally. She flew to L-Corp first, knowing that Lena liked to keep herself busy.  
It was late at night. Thick clouds covered the moon, making the sky darker than what it really was. Everyone was gone for the day so Kara entered through one of the doors before making her way to the top floor. At Lena’s office door, she paused and listened inside. She could hear someone typing profusely. Kara squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Lena said. Kara entered the room and when Lena saw her, she froze.

“Oh Kara, I didn’t know it was you,” she said. Kara tilted her head, confusion swam in her brain.

“You always know when it’s me though.”

Lena nodded though she looked distracted. Kara came closer and inspected her. Lena looked horrible. Her hair was frizzy and in disarray. Kara could tell that she hadn’t combed it in a couple of days. Her skin was pallid and pale as though she was running a fever even though it was physically impossible for her. Her once vibrant green eyes where now dimmed and dulled. They lost some of their luster. Lena was dressed in a shirt and sweatpants, which Kara knew was very unusual for her. She folded her arms.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked her.

  
Lena nodded. “Yeah I’ve been busy though.”

“So busy that you couldn’t take my calls?”

Lena looked uncomfortable, her eyes flitting between Kara and her own lap. Kara took a seat at the opposite side of Lena’s desk. She folded her arms and crossed her legs.

“So, why have you been avoiding me?” she demanded.

  
Lena didn’t meet her gaze. “No reason,” she murmured.

“Bullshit.”

Lena’s head flew up at Kara’s expletive. She met her eyes and saw anger in them. The blue of her irises was growing darker and darker by the second as she clenched her jaw.

“Lena, spit it out! Why have you been avoiding me?”

Lena didn’t say anything. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she found it hard to form a coherent thought. She was torn between telling her the truth or lying. Either option was going to be hard to work through. Tell her the truth and cause her more pain? Or, form a lie and try to keep up with it? As long as she’s been alive, she was never a convincing liar. The sound of Kara slamming her hand on Lena’s desk jolted her from her thoughts. Her computer swayed from side to side as extraneous pens, pencils, and loose paper fell from the desk to the floor.

  
“Lena!”

  
“I don’t want to hurt you ever again!” Lena blurted. Kara’s eyebrows furrowed at her words and Lena sighed.

  
“Kara, you died in my arms, okay? I heard you take your last breath. When I realized what had happened, that your blood was on my mouth and hands, I broke. I couldn’t live with the fact that I killed you.”

  
“I’m not dead though.”

  
“You were!” Lena yelled. Tears sprung in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She was shaking and Kara could hear her trying not to sniffle.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me about it?”

  
Lena scoffed. “How could I? What would I have said? ‘Sorry that I killed you Kara but thanks for saving my life at the expense of your own’ seems rather callous.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

  
“Then what do you mean?”

“I don’t blame you for what happened. In the end, it worked out,” Kara whispered.

“So just because it worked out this time, you think it’ll work out every time?” Lena shot at her. “What part of I’m a monster don’t you get? It would be better if you and I never met.”

Kara grew silent when she said that. “Is that how you really feel?”

“Of course! If I never came here, none of this would have happened with Lillian and I wouldn’t have literally put you on your death bed!”

Kara was quiet as she considered her next words. “Lena, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same about you.”

Lena shook her head. “There’s someone better for you out there besides me. Trust me, it’s better this way.”

  
“And how do you know what’s better for me?” Kara demanded.

“I’m a Luthor and a vampire. Luthors bring nothing but pain and destruction. We take and take and take until we can’t anymore. Then, we move on to someone else who will give us what we want. I’m no different from Lillian.”

  
Kara was grinding her teeth at what she was hearing. She balled her fists to keep from striking at something in anger.

  
“Don’t ever compare yourself to Lillian. You’re nothing like her. Why are you saying all of this? This can’t be how you really feel.”

“You have no idea how I feel,” Lena whispered. She looked suddenly drained, like she was tired, but Kara wasn’t going to just end things like this.

“Tell me how you feel then!” Kara yelled. Her anger was bubbling and growing and she couldn’t stop the surge of fury that consumed her. “Enlighten me! What about you don’t I understand?!”

“That I love you!!!” Lena screamed. “Okay?! I love you Kara Danvers.”

Kara was shocked into a temporary silence. “Y-you love me?”

“More than you know. More than I can bare,” she whispered. “When you died, the pain I felt hurt more than the poison mother injected into me. Again, I was faced with the reality of what I am and that no matter what I do, it will never go away. Kara, I can’t hurt you again. I won’t survive it.”

  
Lena looked into her eyes. She willed Kara to understand what she was saying, but Kara only looked confused. She was massaging her temples in an attempt to assuage an oncoming headache.

“So you think that you can confess your love for me, and then expect me to just what? Walk away?” she demanded.

“No,” Lena said. “That has never been your style.”

“So what do you want me to do then?”

  
Lena took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled. “I don’t know,” she confessed. “I don’t know how to make this better or even what to do next.”

Kara stood up and walked to the other side of Lena’s desk to stand in front of her. “Lena, I want you to trust me, like I’ve trusted in you after all this time. Don’t leave me now. Not after everything that has happened.”

  
Lena leaned back in her chair, her eyes falling to her hands as they twisted nervously in her lap. “What if I hurt you?”

  
Kara rested her hand on Lena’s. She held one of her hands. “Then we’ll deal. I’m not saying that you won’t hurt me again. I will say that it will take more than death to keep me from you. Besides, you’re the reason I’m still alive.”

“What do you mean?”

  
“When I died, I was surrounded in darkness. I could feel myself plummeting into a nothingness so thick, it was tangible. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, there was _nothing._ But in that void, I heard your voice. I heard you say that people needed me and that you needed me. Your voice was like a light, breaking the darkness and chasing it away. I came back because of you.”

  
Tears were falling down Lena’s cheeks. She was nibbling her lip lightly as she listened to Kara.

“Don’t run away from me,” Kara said. “I need you too.”

She leaned closer to Lena and kissed her softly on her damp cheek. For the first time in weeks, the ball of pain in Lena’s chest hurt slightly less and she knew that she was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	15. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena feels guilt after what she did to Kara, how could she ever forgive herself. Kara is dead set on getting her to believe that absolutely nothing was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!! Here's the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones but I didn't want to drone on and on about things when some dialogue or plot points weren't going to fit in with the tone of the chapter. I hope everyone likes it nonetheless. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments have been amazing.
> 
> Fun idea: listen to Nevermind (Philosophical Sessions) by Jacob Lee while reading the chapter.

“So, are we going to talk?” Kara asked Lena. Lena nodded solemnly, her eyes averted to her fingers twisting nervously in her lap as she avoided looking Kara in the eyes. 

Kara pursed her lips, unsure of how to start. She said the first thing on her mind. 

“Lena, I need you to know that I’m not mad at you for what happened. I half expected it to play out that way.” 

Lena’s eyebrows flew up when Kara said that and Kara stammered a little, the words getting caught in her throat that was becoming rapidly dry. Kara knew what she must be thinking. 

“That’s not to say that I knew _that_ was going to happen,” she added quickly. She took a deep breath. “What I meant to say is that I don’t blame you. I blame Lillian. She was the one who hurt you and it seems that she engineered that fluid, that she injected you with, so that my blood would be the only cure. We tried the other blood, don’t you remember?” 

Lena shook her head. She was still staring at her fingers. Her nervous fidgeting had stopped but now, she was completely still. Kara couldn’t even hear her breathing. 

After a moment of silence, Kara put her hand on Lena’s again. “Please say something,” she said to her. 

Lena sighed and looked her in her blue eyes. Her gaze was so steady and unwavering, it unnerved Kara and she wanted to look away, but instead, she gazed deep in Lena’s green eyes, which were dark with sadness. 

“I know it was my mother who poisoned me, but it was _me_ who wasn’t strong enough to fight it. I knew I was going to kill you. I remember saying that to you when you even suggested to let me drink from you. I knew deep down what was going to happen, but instead I let myself get caught up in you. I should have trusted my instincts.” 

As Lena talked, Kara could feel Lena pull further and further away from her. She was blaming herself when in fact, there was nothing she could have done. Kara could see it in her eyes, the guilt that swam in her beautiful green orbs. Her conviction was so resolute that Kara was afraid that there was nothing she could say to convince her otherwise. But she didn’t want to give up. Kara didn’t want her to go another night thinking that everything was her fault. 

“Lena, please don’t do this to yourself,” Kara begged her. She squeezed her hand, hoping that what she said would resonate with her. “This is not your fault. This was _never_ your fault. Don’t take responsibility for something that you didn’t do.” 

Lena clenched her jaw, her eyebrows furrowing together and for a moment, Kara thought that she might cry. “But I killed you,” she whispered in a broken voice. She said that one sentence with all the agony and conviction and guilt and remorse that she harbored for weeks, that Kara closed her eyes and took a breath to steady herself. “I am responsible for that,” Lena finished saying. 

Lena broke eye contact with her and looked at Kara’s hand on top of her own. “It’s so easy to forget that even with all that you can do, and how powerful you are, you’re still human,” she whispered. Kara wanted to object, to say that she was anything but human, but Lena kept talking. 

“Every time I close my eyes, I see you dead in my arms. I can feel how lifeless you were.” Lena squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head rapidly as though she was trying to erase the memory from her mind. 

Kara kneeled down to her knees in front of Lena where she sat in her chair. She took her hand and slipped it under her shirt and placed her hand over her heart. 

“I want you to open your eyes,” she said sternly. When Lena complied, she took a deep breath. “Do you feel that? It’s my heart beating hard against my chest. I know you can feel the blood in my veins. You can hear every breath I take and feel the warmth of my skin. I. Am. Alive,” Kara said, punctuating the last three words and putting emphasis on them. 

Lena’s hand flattened gently over Kara’s chest. Her chin quivered as she felt her heartbeat. 

“You know, until I met you, there wasn’t anything I was scared of. After surviving the worse of the worse, I felt there was nothing the world could surprise me with. But after I met you, I realized that there was one more thing I was scared of.” 

“What’s that?” Kara asked after a second. 

“Myself,” Lena whispered. “I was scared of myself. I was scared that I was going to hurt you. I was scared that I would put you through the same pain that my mother put me through, but that’s not what happened.” 

“What happened then?” 

“I put myself through a pain worse than anything mother put me through. I always thought that it would be her to find the one thing that could break me. Turns out, I found it all on my own.”  

Kara was shaking her head. She couldn’t believe she was hearing all of this. “What can I say?” she asked in exasperation. “What can I do to help you feel better?” 

“I need some space,” Lena told her. “I just need to clear my head and I can’t do that with you here. Seeing you reminds me of what I did and I just can’t deal with that right now.” 

Kara gripped Lena’s hand and held it tighter to her chest. She tried to not let the hurt and pain show on her face, but she knew she was failing when Lena looked down. So she decided that she would do what Lena asked. She would do it for her because Lena needed it. Kara couldn’t make her see that this wasn’t her fault. She would have to see it all on her own. 

Slowly, Kara released her hand and stood up. Lena’s hand fell limply to her lap. Kara walked to her office door and opened it. Before leaving, she risked glancing back and looking at Lena. She wanted to say something, to say anything, but what could she say that hasn’t already been said before? Instead of trying to come up with something to say, she closed the door behind her. She was down the hall before her held her arms close to her chest and cried as she went home.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Kara sat on her couch. For the past couple of days, National City was in a state of peace, which surprised Kara because she expected something to happen, even if it was Lillian again. Something was always happening in this city. She knew she should be grateful to have the time off but she wasn’t in a sunshine and rainbows kind of mood. The one time she wanted to fight someone to blow off some steam, of course it would be quiet.   

Kara hadn’t heard from Lena. She sent her multiple texts but Lena never texted her back. She willed herself to not send another text, knowing that she was only a few gestures away from bordering on the obsessive. 

Since National City didn’t need immediate saving, Kara didn’t feel the need to leave her apartment. Her couch sported a dent mark from where she sat from the last couple of days. She was even sleeping on the couch. Her bed reminded her too much of Lena. There was a knock on the door and using her x-ray vision, she saw that it was Alex. 

“Come in” she called to her. As Alex came in, she held a box of pizza and a bag of potstickers but Kara wasn’t hungry. She eyed it in disinterest and turned her attention back to the tv. 

“You’re not hungry?” Alex asked her. Kara shook her head. Alex frowned as she placed the food at the kitchen table and sat next to Kara. She yelped a little when seat cushion gave way under her but she simply readjusted herself and leaned against the couch, resting her head in her hand. 

“Come on. Talk to me,” she said gently. “I know it’s about Lena.” 

She wrapped her hand around Kara’s and gave it a comforting squeeze. Kara sighed. 

“I haven’t heard from her,” she said meekly. “I’m nervous about the way we left things that day and I’m scared she doesn’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“Kara, I don’t think it’s possible for her to feel that way about you,” Alex said. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She adores you.” 

“Actually she said she loved me,” Kara confessed. Alex removed her hand from hers and draped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. 

“I know it’s hard, sweetie. And I know this is hard for you to hear, but it’s really not about you right now.” 

She could feel Kara tense but she didn’t move away from her. 

“You died in her arms, remember? When we found you, you were in her lap and she was screaming for help. I can’t even begin to imagine what that was like but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that was traumatic. Hell, that would have been traumatic for anyone,” Alex said to her. She took a deep breath and held Kara closer. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to remember what Lena has been through. Obviously you know more than I do, but I’m assuming that with Lena being a vampire and all, she’s been around for a while.” 

“She’s 201 years old,” Kara said simply. Alex’s eyes grew big as she tried to wrap her mind around being alive for so long. 

“Wow,” Alex whispered. “She looks good for her age.” That made Kara laugh. 

“You know, I said the same thing!” 

Alex smiled. “Give her some time,” she said encouragingly. “It also doesn’t help that her mom is behind all this.” 

“She blames herself,” Kara whispered. “She thinks me dying is her fault.” 

“Look, I’m not a specialist or anything,” Alex began. “But maybe you should help her. Give her some space and don’t rush anything but at the same time, maybe reintegrating yourself can help her come to terms with what happened.” 

“She said that I remind her too much of what happened. Maybe I shouldn’t,” Kara said nervously. 

“How you handle this is completely up to you. The only opinions that matter is yours and hers.” 

Alex stood up and walked to the door to leave. She opened the door and was about to walk out when she turned around and eyed Kara curiously. 

“Do you love her too?” 

Kara didn’t say anything. Instead she met Alex with unwavering eyes. Alex nodded and shut the door softly behind her.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Kara made up her mind. She was going to see Lena and she knew exactly where to find her. Knowing Lena, she was probably at work. To make things more comfortable for her, Kara decided to visit her in the middle of the day where there would be more people. 

When she approached the receptionist, she was met with a bright smile. 

“Good Afternoon, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor is expecting you,” she said brightly. Kara paused as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 

“She is?” 

“Ms. Luthor asked that you have free access to her office at any time, day or night.” 

“She did?” 

The receptionist nodded and looked at Kara expectantly, but instead she stood there, taking it all in and wondering what it could mean. 

“Okay thanks,” Kara said to her as she proceeded to Lena’s office. When she got to the office door, she knocked.

“Come in Kara,” her voice greeted her. Kara smiled when she heard her voice. She could tell that Lena was doing better and truth be told,  she really wanted to hear her voice. She walked in to see Lena cleaning her new window. The curtains were open and sunlight spilled into her office, highlighting her and the white décor. Lena turned around and greeted her with a slight smile. 

“Hello, darling. How are you?” she asked as she turned around to resume her task. Kara couldn’t help but admire what Lena was wearing. It wasn’t sexual ogling, she was just appreciating what Lena wore. It was infinitely better than seeing her in sweats. She was wearing a blue dress suit, complete with a button down jacket and a skirt. She had on black heels that accentuated her calves and Kara smiled, happy that everything seemed to be normal again. Her dark hair fell in waves down her shoulders. 

“I’m doing good,” Kara said. She remained standing at the door, unsure of what to do. After a brief second, Lena chuckled. 

“You can sit down, you know,” she said and Kara took a seat at Lena’s desk. When Lena was done, she threw the towel to the corner of the room and sat down at her desk as well. She gave Kara a bright smile. 

“I finally got around to replacing that window. I just wanted to wipe it down.”

 “Sorry,” Kara said, unsure if that’s what Lena wanted to hear, but Lena was shaking her head. 

“Don’t apologize,” she said. “I asked you to do it, considering what the alternative could have been.” 

They were both quiet and after awhile, Kara thought that the silence was suffocating. She wanted to voice the real reason for why she wanted to see Lena, but she was scared. Kara didn’t want to scare her away or force her to do something she didn’t want to do. Lena cleared her throat before speaking. 

“You’ll be happy to know that I’m using my time to find my mother. I haven’t given up on any of my other projects, I’ve just delegated the work to people I trust and know will get the job done.” 

“That’s good,” Kara said meekly. Lena nodded before they fell into silence again. Kara’s heart was thundering in her chest, her mouth was dry, and she could swear that she could see dark spots swimming in her vision. She was so nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked abruptly. “And don’t bother saying ‘nothing’. I can hear your heart.” 

Kara swallowed thickly before she sighed and gathered the courage to voice her mind. 

“The reason why I’m here is to ask how you’re doing. Truly, how are you?” 

Lena offered a small smile. “I’m doing much better. Truly.” 

Kara smiled and looked down. Slowly, the knot in her stomach began to loosen and her heartbeat started to slow. 

“Is that what was stressing you out?” she asked, her tone more curious than biting. All Kara could do was nod. 

Lena started to lean over her desk, to place her hand on top of Kara’s as a sign of comfort, but she hesitated before she could finish the movement. Fear graced Lena’s face and it happened so fast, Kara wasn’t too sure if she actually saw it, but when Lena started to withdraw her hand and lean back in her chair, Kara was sure: Lena was still scared to touch her. 

She wanted to scream, she wanted to beg, she wanted to somehow _convince_ Lena that she wouldn’t break, that she wasn’t fragile. She wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her until she understood, but instead, Kara did nothing. She tried to keep the disappointed look off her face. 

Kara could see Lena’s jaw clench and for a moment, they were at an impasse. Neither one didn’t know what to say. Kara shook her head sadly. 

“Sorry to waste your time,” she said as she began to stand up. 

“I’m sorry” Lena blurted. Kara nibbled her lip and sank back into the chair. 

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I know how hard this must be for you. I should have said this a long time ago, but I lied about how I really felt that night. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Kara Danvers. I said what I said because I was scared, but I used this time to really think about what it is I want. I really do want you, I’m just terrified.” 

As she talked, her voice was getting more and more quiet. When she got to the last sentence, her voice tapered to a whisper. 

“Lena, I get it. Honestly. What happened to us was scary and I know you’re doubting yourself right now, but I’m not going to leave you. I can give you space but I’m not going anywhere, that I can promise,” Kara said to her sincerely.

Lena smiled softly as she folded her arms on her desk and leaned forward. Kara, encouraged by how Lena was acting towards her, kept talking. 

“Lena you will never be Lillian. You have been through so much. You’ve been through things I could never understand, but being with you these past few months, I know for sure that you’re nothing like Lillian. You’re beautiful, brave, smart, enduring, compassionate, and you try really _really_ hard to not hurt other people. I mean look at you. You created L-Corp for Rao sakes! You’ve dedicated your time to helping people. Who wouldn’t be more proud of you than me right now?” 

Lena chuckled as Kara complimented her. She actually started to squirm. 

“If I could blush, I definitely would be right now,” she said. 

“You deserve to know the truth,” Kara told her. “The truth is that I want to be with you too. And it’s times like this I really do wish we were human, you know? That maybe not being different would solve our problems.”

“If we were normal, or human as you put it, I would have died back in Ireland and you probably wouldn’t have survived the destruction of Krypton. We never would have met.” 

“Yeah you’re right,” Kara admitted. 

Lena’s smile faltered  a bit and she grew more and more worried. “Where do we begin? How do we start over?”   

Kara stood up and walked to her side of the desk with her arms outstretched. “How about we start with a hug?”

“I think I can manage that,” Lena said as she stood and leaned into Kara’s embrace. Kara sighed as she wrapped her in a tight hug. She couldn’t help herself when she inhaled her scent. Dear Rao, she missed that smell. Lena smelled like a crisp fall night, complete with the distinctive, but somehow inexplicable, scent of snow. She was neither warm nor cold. She felt the same. Lena tangled her hair into Kara’s hair and sighed. Her heat seeped into Lena’s bones and seem to warm her from the inside out. She loved the way she felt when she was with Kara. It felt as though the world didn’t exist, and that they’ve created a universe inside their own bubble of space. When she was with her, she didn’t feel like a vampire with a tragic past, she felt normal and being without her the last couple of days, made her appreciate that feeling.

“I’ve missed you,” Kara whispered to her. “So much.” 

“I missed you too. Thanks for not giving up me,” Lena replied. 

“Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
